An Awfully Big Adventure
by OleChrissie
Summary: Part 4-family saga. As they are all struggling to adjust to the new addition, the family take a trip. Booth decides that he needs to bond with the boys so they embark on what turns out to be a big adventure.Fun and frights ensue.
1. Chapter 1

This is part 4 of a family saga. You will probably need to have read the others to understand this one. Check out my profile for them!

I am just adding a note of warning. I have noticed that fan fiction has developed a problem where words have disappeared from stories when they were there before. I am going to check my stories for this error but its going to take a while. If you notice any missing words, I would appreciate it if you could mail me as it would save a lot of time. Also I hope they don't affect your enjoyment, I can assure you the work was checked so I'm not sure why it's happened. It may have something to do with when they changed features of the site, I don't know.

Hope you enjoy the story, review if you do.

I considered not doing this with my family but I couldn't go back to BB just being partners, it felt wrong. I also wanted to have the new baby in the mix.

A note, they stayed in Washington after all. There will more to explain that as we go along.

Laters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''It hurts. Oh god it hurts so much. I want an epidural now. Give me an epidural and make this stop.'' Bones crawled up the bed and thought she was going to die.

''Tempe, come on. It's nearly over. Just a little while longer.'' Booth tried to encourage his wife although he was afraid of the look in her eyes.

''Don't you say a word. This is all your fault and I swear that this is the last time. No more children, I mean it. No more children.'' She got up from the bed despite several hands trying to stop here. She swiped them away.

''Let me stand up goddamn it. Woman are not supposed to give birth lying down. You people don't know what you're doing.'' Bones stood against the wall, tilting her pelvis to relieve the pain. She laid her forehead against the wall, it was cool and the pain had subsided so she took deep cleansing breaths.

Booth looked at the doctor uncertainly, he smiled and nodded.

''She's right. Don't worry, its best to let the mother to move around. It helps.'' The doctor moved over to Bones.

''Temperance, you are too far along for an epidural. You don't need it, you're doing fine. If this is more comfortable, then go with it.'' The doctor was pleased when she nodded and he grimaced as she groaned as another contraction hit.

Booth gulped, this didn't feel fine, anything but.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela searched the heads as a flow of people emerged from the arrival gate.

''Can you see him?'' She turned to Hodgins who shook his head.

''No, maybe he's stuck at immigration.'' Jack shrugged.

They had been searching for forty five minutes now and Angela was getting worried that there was a problem.

''No, not stuck at immigration. I'm here.'' A familiar voice jolted her and she found herself looking at the boy they were searching for.

Angela looked at Hodgins with bewilderment, Oh God, what did they do?

Hodgins laughed and clapped Jake on the shoulder.

''Hey dude, like the new look. Very menacing.'' Jack thought he looked cool and he was really looking forward to Booth's face.

Angela glared at her husband but she was speechless for a moment. Jake grinned at her face.

''What's the matter Ang. Don't you like it?'' Jake teased her, he had been expecting this.

''Well, it's different. Are you allowed to have your eyebrow pierced at your age?'' Angela regained her composure.

Jake had a pierced eyebrow and short bleached spiky hair, shaved at the sides. He was dressed in black and had a chain hanging at his side. He looked like he had stepped from the pages of a rock magazine. Angela had to grudgingly admit that he looked quite cool.

''Oh God, is that a tattoo?'' Angela thought she was about to faint.

''Nah, its henna. You have to be eighteen for a proper tatt.'' Jake shrugged and heaved his backpack onto his shoulder.

Angela looked at Hodgins for help but he was laughing.

''Ang, don't be so conventional. The kid's fourteen, this is what they do.'' Jack put his arm around Jake and they began to walk.

''Hey dude. How was Glastonbury?'' Jack was envious.

''Really, really good but wet. It's always wet. That's part of the fun, loads of mud. So is Bones about to drop the sprog?'' Jake's American accent was nowhere to be seen.

''Jake, that's not a very nice way to talk about Tempe.'' Angela followed pushing the stroller.

'' Sorry.'' Jake gave her a grin and a shrug.

''Come on. We need to get to the hospital so you can meet your new brother or sister.'' Angela got all business like.

''Half brother or sister.'' Jake corrected her and Angela frowned. That didn't sound good, she began to think this trip to see his mother had been a bad idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker sat with Isobel and Shaun in the hospital waiting area and tried to concentrate on his game. Nate was asleep in his stroller. He felt miserable, another baby, why did they need another baby? He was happy with his brothers and this one would be a girl, he just knew it. A girl that they would all think was so cute and he would be nowhere. He wanted Jake, he needed the reassurance of his big brother. It was them against the world, that's what Jake said.

''Can I have a soda?'' Parker knew he was being rude but he didn't care.

Isobel looked at the grumpy little boy and shook her head.

''No Parker, you can't. You just had one and say please.'' Isobel was not fazed by Parker's attitude, she knew that he was jealous but he would get over it.

''You're mean. Why can't I have one? Why do we have to sit here? I want to go home.'' Parker folded his arms and gave Isobel a death glare.

Isobel sighed but didn't answer him.

''Hey dude. Come on, it's real exciting, you're gonna have a new baby soon.'' Shaun smiled at Parker who just ignored him.

Shaun had changed, living in the mountains had given him peace and he had become an open, cheerful boy.

''Hey Parks, mate. You looked pissed.'' Jake's voice broke through Parker's sulk and Parker stood up and launched himself at his brother. Jake caught him and laughed.

''I missed you too. Maybe, you could come next time? Brothers in arms and all that'' Jake hugged Parker tight. Parker stepped back and looked at him.

''What did you do? You look really cool.'' Parker looked at Jake's eyebrow in amazement.

''Does it hurt?'' Parker stood on tiptoes to get a closer look.

''Nah, I'm tough.'' Jake winked and Parker laughed and hugged him again.

''Well, Jake. You've certainly grown up.'' Isobel stood up in greeting but Jake just acknowledged her with a nod.

''Yeah, you know. Felt like a change.'' Jake raised his hand at Shaun.

''Alright Shaun.'' It was not a very warm greeting and was more a dismissal than anything.

''Come on Parks. I need a coke. I saw a machine.'' Jake and Parker walked away together without a backward glance.

Isobel looked at Angela who was watching them go with a frown.

''Yeah guys. That's fine, you get a drink.'' She called after them in an attempt to demonstrate some control.

''Oh dear. Seeley is not going to be impressed.'' Isobel made a face.

''I'm not sure Jake cares.'' Angela knew that Jake had hit adolescence in a big way.

''I think he looks very cool. So do the chicks, he got a lot of looks at the airport.'' Hodgins sat down and got one of the twins from the stroller as she began to fuss.

''How come you noticed?'' Angela gave Jack a swipe which he ducked to avoid.

''Hey Skye, baby. Let's play 'Itsy Bitsy Spider'. Jack started to sing and Skye giggled.

Angela smiled and sat next to him happy that her children were still so small.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake handed Parker a Coke.

''How are you doing, Parks?'' He flipped his soda open and watched his brother who shrugged grumpily.

''Bones is having the stupid baby and then none will notice me at all.'' Parker had just turned seven and was beginning to understand the way the world worked.

''How was your trip to see your mom?'' Jake asked. Rebecca was settled in Dubai and it looked like Parker was staying in the US with his dad permanently.

''Really, really fun. Dubai is great, they have a ski slope in the desert.'' Parker was enthusiastic and Jake laughed.

''Enjoy it while you can. Most unsustainable place on earth. Got to look at the bigger picture these days, environment and stuff.'' Jake had met some eco warrior types at Glastonbury and the future of the earth bothered him. Parker frowned.

''Are we all going to die?'' He knew about some of this stuff from school.

''Not if we make some changes. Come on, let's get some air.'' Jake jerked his head towards the door.

''Should we?'' Parker didn't think they should leave.

''It'll be ages yet and I need a smoke but don't tell anyone.'' Jake winked and Parker nodded happily.

''You know Parker. You don't need to worry about this baby thing, you need to view it as an opportunity.'' Jake lit his cigarette and blew out the smoke.

''How do you mean?'' Parker was pleased to be included by his brother, he felt grown up.

''Well, Bones and Dad will be distracted. You could get out and about, go to the park on your own that sort of stuff. They won't have the time to watch you all the time, it'll be good.'' Jake smiled.

''Some of my friends go to the park on their own now but Daddy said no.'' Parker was interested in this line of thought.

''Yeah well, dad's uptight, comes with his job. Now's your chance for a break for freedom. You need to stop calling him daddy as well, you're too old for that.''

Jake watched Parker digest this information and nod his head uncertainly.

''When you see the baby, just nod and say it's cute. No need to get all aggro, it'll just cause hassle. They're gonna like it. Remember that we're not really Bones' kids and she wanted real ones of her own.'' Jake felt quite bad telling Parker this but he was trying to help him.

'' Don't worry, you'll always have me, we're the brothers in arms remember. You don't really want them all over you, it's more fun this way. Brothers in arms, remember.'' Jake threw his cigarette away and held his knuckles out and Parker knocked them happily. Jake popped some breath mints.

''Come on, lets get this over with.'' Jake took Parker's hand and led him back in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones gazed at her new daughter with complete adoration. She was pale with auburn hair and a small heart shaped faced, very different from Nate.

''Wow, she's really beautiful.'' Booth felt over whelmed and not a little scared of the idea that he now had a daughter. Alpha male protective instincts rushing in with a whoosh.

''Daddy's little princess.'' He said with a grin as he took the baby tiny hand.

''And mommy's.'' Bones reminded him.

''Yeah and mommy's. Thanks you Temperance.'' Booth kissed her and they sat looking with wonder at the new addition to their family.

''I think that we can safely say that we now have all we could ever want.'' Bones was shocked by the realisation that she had longed for a daughter, she had suppressed the feeling.

''Yep, definitely blessed.'' Booth took the baby gently from her arms. She looked at him with the intense all seeing eyes that babies have and he felt tears which he blinked away.

''Hey there, princess. Say hi to daddy. Say hi.'' Booth waved her little arm and she yawned. It made him laugh and he looked at Bones with delight.

''She is just so cute.'' Booth couldn't quite believe that he had a little girl.

Bones smiled, she was enjoying watching her big bear of a husband melt so completely in the face of such a tiny little thing.

''Are the boys here? I'd like to introduce them before I fall asleep.'' Bones remembered her other children. Booth frowned at her.

''You look beat Tempe. Why don't we leave that until the morning?'' Booth wasn't ready to share his little girl just yet.

''I don't think that's a good idea Seeley. Parker's already jealous, we need to reassure him.'' Bones was very aware of Parker's feelings and she felt a little guilty. Parker had his father to himself for such a long time and he had coped with losing that in a big way over the last eighteen months.

''He'll be fine Tempe. As soon as he sees her, he'll love her, everyone will.'' Booth couldn't see how anyone couldn't help but love his beautiful little daughter.

''I know that's what I'm counting on.'' Bones felt the same.

''What about the name? Does it suit her?'' Bones thought it did.

''Sarah, yes she definitely a Sarah.'' Booth liked it and he nodded.

''Sarah Christine Booth. That's a good name.'' Bones savoured saying the full name.

''Yes it is.'' Booth carried the now sleeping baby back to her mom and handed her over.

''I'll go get them but only for a few minutes.'' Booth kissed his wife and daughter before turning to leave.

Bones gazed at Sarah, she was really looking forward to showing her off to her brothers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth came into the waiting room with a huge grin. Angela and Isobel stood up.

''Daddy, Daddy.'' Nate beat them to it and ran at Booth who picked him up.

''Hey big guy.'' Booth kissed the little boy's soft brown hair.

''Well, God Seeley . Tell me.'' Angela was beside herself.

''A girl. Six Pounds six ounces. Sarah Christine Booth.'' Booth grinned and Angela rushed over putting her arms around him.

''Baby, Daddy. Baby.'' Nate asked putting his little hands on each of Booth's cheeks to make him look at him.

''Yes Buster. A baby. A girl baby.'' Booth told him.

''Baby. Baby.'' Nate didn't understand the girl part but there was now a baby.

''Mommy. I want mommy.'' Nate kicked his feet to get down and Booth put him down and took his hand.

''Yes, lets go and see mommy and the new baby.'' Booth accepted Isobel's delighted congratulations and hug. Hodgins clapped him on the back and shook his hand.

''Welcome to a world of paralysing fear and confusion.'' Jack said with a laugh.

Booth laughed, it was a world that he was happy to join. He looked around with a frown.

''Where are the boys?'' He asked.

''Went for a coke about twenty minutes ago.'' Angela said.

''Parker was bored and Jake was trying to entertain him.'' Angela invented a cover story.

''Okay, there's not much they can do in a hospital.'' Booth just wanted to show off his daughter and couldn't wait for his wandering sons to return.

''About Jake.'' Angela thought she should warn Booth but Jack shook his head. Booth would see him soon enough, this was Sarah's moment.

''He's fine. He had a good flight.'' Angela covered again.

''Good. Come on, big guy.'' Booth picked up Nate.

''Listen Buster. Mommy's tired and her tummy hurts so no jumping on her, okay?'' Booth told his very active toddler.

''No jumping Daddy.'' Nate nodded seriously.

''Good boy. Come on guys.'' Booth waved them towards Bones' room.

Bones looked up as Booth came in with Nate. She had put the baby in her crib so she could take her little boy. She didn't want to get off on the wrong foot.

She held her arms out and Booth placed the wriggling toddler in her arms.

''Mommy, Mommy. Baby, we got a baby.'' Nate stared into the crib whilst Bones tried to hold onto him, he looked like he was going to climb in with his sister.

''Yes honey. We have, a little sister for you to look after.'' Bones stroked his head as he nodded, serious again.

''A sister. Look after.'' Nate mimicked her words and Bones laughed.

''She got you a present.'' Bones produced a gift from the side closet.

Nate grabbed it with delight and Booth helped him with the toy car whilst the women fussed over the now crying baby.

''She looks just like you Tempe.'' Angela rocked the baby to soothe her but her crying got worse.

''She's hungry.'' Bones apologised.

''Let me have a quick hold and we'll leave you to rest.'' Isobel took the baby and kissed her gently.

''Oh you sweet little thing. She's adorable.'' Isobel handed her back to Bones who was looking puzzled.

''Where's Parker and Jake?'' Bones really wanted to show Sarah off to the boys.

''They went wandering for a soda, Tempe. Sorry.'' Angela grimaced.

''Tomorrow, Tempe. They can meet her tomorrow. You have to feed Sarah and you both need some rest.'' Booth picked up Nate.

''Come on, big guy. Say bye to mommy. You need to go to bed as well. Its way past your bedtime.'' Booth let Nate kiss Bones and touch Sarah gently on the head. Bones laughed at his light touch, it was the first time she had seen her tough toddler be so gentle. Hodgins snapped a few last photos and kissed Tempe on the cheek.

''Well done Tempe.'' He said as Bones smiled with delight, she was proud of herself.

Bones felt really disappointed when she realised the two bigger boys wouldn't see their sister but she knew Booth was right, she was exhausted.

Booth kissed her and whispered.

''I'll be back in a minute.'' She nodded and began to feed the still crying baby.

They all left and when they came into the waiting room, Booth realised that there was still no sign of the boys.

''They shouldn't be this long should they?'' He was torn between knowing where his boys were and getting back to his wife and daughter.

Isobel settled Nate back into his stroller and stood up.

''Don't worry Seeley. They'll be around. We'll find them, go back to Temperance and Sarah. We'll see you later.''

''Yes, Booth. Don't worry, we'll round them up.'' Angela squeezed his arm and he nodded before disappearing back into Bones' room.

Jake and Parker watched all this from around the corner where they had been all along. Jake was happy to miss the great introduction for now and Parker was content to go along with him.

''See dude. That's how it is now. Just me and you. Brothers in arms.'' Jake held out his knuckles and Parker knocked them.

''I knew it would be a stupid girl.'' Parker scowled.

''Hey mate. You need to be grown up and not worry about it. You've got your mom, you don't have to share her. You've got me too, we need to stick together.'' Jake moved to reassure Parker who nodded.

''Yeah, we'll stick together.'' Parker laughed and he felt much better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Where have you guys been?'' Angela crossed her arms with an angry look on her face.

''Just around. The first machine didn't work and we got lost.'' Jake lied as easily as breathing these days and Parker looked at him with admiration. His big brother was a complete hero to him and Parker was prepared to follow him to the ends of the earth.

''Right.'' Angela said uncertainly and looked at Hodgins for help.

''You've got a sister guys.'' He said with a huge grin.

''Yeah right. Great.'' Jake said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, it wasn't very impressive. Parker just stared at the ground until Jake kicked him.

''Isn't that great Parker?'' Jake said with a false smile.

''Uuuum, yeah that's great. We don't have to see her do we?'' Parker felt tears gathering, he didn't feel like he could pretend tonight, it was late and he was tired.

The adults exchanged looks and there was a collective sense of relief that Booth didn't witness this rush of brotherly love, it was under whelming to say the least.

''No guys, you don't have to see her tonight. But I'm warning you both, try to be happier tomorrow because if you upset your mom, I will kick your butts.'' Angela said grimly. Both boys looked relieved and Angela realised that Tempe and Seeley had a battle on their hands. She didn't envy them one little bit.


	2. Chapter 2 Not a Great Start

Jake woke up blearily and looked at his little brother who was standing by his bed.

''What's the matter Parks?'' Jake sat up.

''Can't sleep. Do you want to watch the TV?'' Parker sat on the edge of Jake's bed.

''Okay. But we'll have to go in the family room otherwise we'll wake everyone.'' Jake got up and stretched. He was tired and wanted to sleep but his little brother looked so miserable that Jake couldn't say no.

''Where are you guys going?'' Shaun sat up as well.

''Nowhere Shaun. Go back to sleep.'' Jake was curt, he didn't like his cousin and didn't hide it.

''Jake, can you stop treating me like crap please. I'm sorry about what happened but it was your fault as well as mine.'' Shaun was sick of being treated like he had the plague.

Jake thought about it and decided life was too short. All that stuff was in the past and it should stay there.

''Okay mate. You're right.'' Jake held out his hand and pulled Shaun up.

They padded down to the family room and Jake put a DVD on, it was 'Shaun of the Dead'.

''You gonna be okay with this Parks?'' Jake was concerned but Parker nodded.

''I'm not a baby Jake.'' Parker wasn't going to be less than tough in front of his brother and cousin. Jake shrugged, it was a comedy and not too scary.

Jake went to the fridge.

''You guys want something?'' Jake turned to the two boys who shook their heads.

Jake held up a can of soda and a can of beer, he considered his options. He'd drunk beer at the festival and his mom was cool with it, he was pretty sure his dad wouldn't feel the same way. There again, his dad wasn't here so Jake chose the beer.

''Since when do you drink beer?'' Shaun laughed at Jake.

''I got drunk at Glastonbury.'' Jake told at him indignantly.

''You didn't?'' Parker was amazed.

''Did you get in trouble?'' Parker frowned at that thought.

''No Parks. My mum is really chilled.'' Jake was impressed with his mum who had made a good recovery and was now a bit of an earth child.

''Kids drink in Europe much earlier.'' Jake explained as he sipped his beer.

''Hate to say it Jake but you're not in Europe.'' Shaun pointed out the obvious.

''Did you choose this movie deliberately?'' Shaun threw a cushion at Jake who shook his head laughing.

''Well maybe a little. It's a good movie.'' Jake sipped his beer and decided to have a smoke. Jake stood up.

''I'm gonna have a cigarette.'' He said going to the French windows.

''What so you smoke now? Did your mom let you do that as well?'' Shaun was amazed that Jake's mum was so easy going.

Jake shrugged.

''She didn't encourage me but everyone was, so I did too.'' Jake sat on a chair and looked at the stars. Parker soon appeared next to him.

''What's the matter Parks? Why so gloomy?'' Jake knew but he asked anyway.

''Do you think Dadd…'' Parker corrected himself.

''I mean Dad, do you think he'll like the new baby more than us now?'' Parker was really miserable and Jake laughed.

''It's doesn't work like that Parks. He loves us, we're his kids, he has to. But he doesn't love our moms and he loves Bones so their kids are different from us.'' Jake was struggling as he didn't really understand this as well as he was making out.

''So he loves us but he loves them more.'' Parker wasn't that happy with this conclusion.

''No, I don't think he loves them more just different.'' Jake tried but he knew he was making a mess of it.

''Look, you don't need to worry okay? You have me and dad still loves you but he's bound to go all mushy over this girl. Men do that with their daughters.'' Jake took a deep drag of his cigarette and then threw it away.

''Just don't worry about it. It won't last but don't let it upset you. We'll have a good time, I'll take you out with my friends. It'll be fun.'' Jake resorted to bribery in an attempt to pacify his brother who looked like he was going to cry.

''So dads love girls more. Is that what you mean?'' Parker sniffed and Jake groaned, he took a gulp of beer and shook his head.

''No Parks, just different. It might look like that but it's not true. Just go with the flow and be brave.'' Jake had done with this because he was pretty sure he was making it worse.

Parker nodded and Jake decided to have another cigarette. They sat quietly together watching the stars and Parker felt better.

Jake heard the front door and shot up in his seat. He looked at the cigarette in one hand and the beer in the other.

''Parker, go distract him.'' Jake said to his brother who nodded and trotted in.

Jake ground the cigarette out and hid the beer in a bush.

''What are you guys doing up?'' Booth walked into a fully lit family room where there were zombies fighting on the TV.

He flicked the TV off and looked at Parker who was standing by the French windows.

''Parker, its two am. Where's your brother?'' Booth frowned.

''In bed I think.'' Parker said innocently.

Jake who was standing flat against the wall, thanked his brother silently. Jake frowned though, his dad was not stupid and he would figure this out in about ten seconds.

''In bed? Yeah, right.'' Booth was not fooled for a second. This had Jake all over it.

He walked towards the open French windows but was stopped in his tracks when Parker burst into tears.

''Bub, what's the matter?'' Booth had no choice but to comfort his son.

''Do you love the new baby more than me?'' Parker was genuinely upset and Booth groaned and picked him up.

''No, of course not. I love all of you just the same.'' He hugged Parker tight and waited for him to stop crying whilst rubbing his back.

Jake slipped through the back door and up to bed silently. He owed his brother big time.

''Shaun, go to bed.'' Booth spoke quietly to his nephew who nodded and disappeared.

Booth realised that Parker had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He locked the French windows and turned the lights out. He walked quickly up the stairs, he should be exhausted but was walking on a cloud of elation for the moment. He was pretty sure that he'd been duped but could not believe that Parker would be in on it so dismissed the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker giggled as Jake threw a grape at him to catch in his mouth. Parker threw one back and pretty soon the room was covered in grapes.

''Thanks Parks for last night.'' Jake was impressed with his little brother.

''Its okay. Dad was a sucker for it.'' Parker tried to live up to Jake's gratitude.

''Yeah right. I know you weren't pretending. It's okay Parker. I'm upset too but just showing it in a different way.'' Jake was honest and Parker looked at him in surprise.

''You're upset?'' Parker was amazed and then pleased as Jake nodded, he didn't feel so bad knowing Jake felt the same.

Jake heard a noise from upstairs and winked.

''Remember brothers in arms.'' He said conspiratorially to Parker who nodded.

Booth came down the stairs with a spring in his step. He had a baby girl and wanted to share his joy with the world. He was humming and Jake rolled his eyes at Parker who laughed.

''Hey dad.'' Jake said without looking away from the TV. Booth stopped and stared at his eldest son. He took in the hair and the eyebrow ring along with the black clothes.

He didn't know what to say but he thought quickly. There was only one way to deal with this, which was to ignore it.

''Hey Jake. You a Raiders fan now then?'' Booth said cheerfully as he poured some coffee.

Parker laughed and Jake smiled at him.

''Yeah, something like that.'' Jake got up and went over to the counter.

''Congrats, you know on the baby thing.''Jake tried, he really did but it lacked warmth to say the least.

''You have a sister.'' Booth said with a grin, ignoring his feelings of foreboding.

''Yeah so I heard. That's great dad, really great. Isn't it Parker?'' Jake prompted Parker who stood up and nodded.

''Yeah, that's great.'' Booth looked at the pair of them but neither moved. No hugs, no nothing, Booth felt hurt.

''So we thought we'd go out if that's okay? You must be tired and all that. Parker's coming with me. You know hang out with the big kids.'' Jake smiled at Parker who looked pleased.

Booth frowned, this wasn't going the way that he had expected.

''Do you even want to know her name?'' Booth put his coffee cup down with a bump.

''Its Sarah isn't it?'' Jake waved to Parker.

''Come on Parks. Lets go.''

''Okay guys stop. Sit, you're not going anywhere.'' Booth tried to ignore Nate's screams from upstairs.

''Buster's crying, dad.'' Parker spoke and Booth was taken a back by how grown up he sounded. He was not daddy anymore apparently.

''Yeah thanks Parker, I can hear.'' Booth went to the stairs and called over his shoulder as he climbed them.

''Sit both of you. We need to talk.''

Jake looked at Parker.

''So what do you want to do Parks? Stay for a lecture or get out of here. It's your call.'' Jake differed to Parker.

''Get out of here.'' Parker grinned and grabbed his skateboard.

''Will you teach me to kick flip?'' He said excitedly to his brother as they slipped out of the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth entered the room laden with flowers and teddies. Isobel followed carrying Nate but then the door closed.

Angela was holding Sarah and Bones looked well rested. Cam had already visited and several colleagues so there were already a lot of flowers.

''Hey Tempe. You look great.'' Booth kissed her cheek but he saw her frown immediately.

''Where are the boys?'' She asked in dismay.

''They're sick.'' Booth lied, he didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that her sons had decided that skateboarding was more exciting than meeting their new sister.

''What? Both of them. What's the matter with them?'' Bones was alarmed.

''Just the stomach flu. Alice is watching them.'' Isobel joined in and Angela's eyes narrowed.

''Oh. I wanted them to meet Sarah.'' Bones was disappointed, she wanted to share her joy with her children.

''Mommy. Mommy. Hold baby. Me and baby.'' Nate jumped with excitement and Bones smiled.

''Come on Buster. Up you come.'' Bones patted the bed and Booth lifted Nate up. Angela gave him the baby and Bones helped him hold her whilst Isobel took some pictures.

''Seeley, can I speak to you for a minute?'' Angela spoke quietly and they slipped outside without Bones noticing.

''Where are Parker and Jake? Do not tell me that they're sick because I don't believe you. They were fine last night.'' Angela was pissed that someone might be ruining her best friend's big moment.

Booth ran his hand through his hair.

''Parker's upset about the baby and I don't think Jake's that happy. I'm pretty sure they went skateboarding.'' He grimaced as he said it knowing what Angela's likely reaction would be.

''And you let them?'' Angela was appalled.

''No, they left whilst I was looking after Nate and I tried to find them but they weren't in the normal park.'' Booth defended himself.

''Why are they behaving like brats? Tempe would be so hurt.'' Angela was mad as hell.

''I know, I know. I'm gonna go and look for them after a while.'' Booth tried to calm her down.

''Well you'd better find them 'cos if they upset Tempe. It's me that they're going to have to deal with.'' Angela walked back into the room and Booth followed her with a pained expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Parks, we are going to have to go to the hospital little mate.'' Jake walked along with Parker eating candy.

''No I don't want to. I haven't learnt to kick flip yet.'' Parker was adamant. The longer he put off seeing the baby, the longer he could pretend she didn't exist.

''Dude, I know that you don't want to see this baby but this will just make dad mad and that's not really going to help is it?'' Jake tried to persuade him but Parker just shook his head.

''He's going to be mad anyway and I don't want to.'' Parker stopped and looked at Jake with a scowl. Jake laughed.

''Dude, you know. Dad will be pretty mad but we might avoid getting grounded if we cave now.'' Jake tried again.

''Come on Parks. Let's go to the hospital, it won't be that bad. Just say wow she's cute and then we're out of there.'' Jake tried to cajole and Parker seemed to be weakening but fate took over. Jake saw his dad's car pull up and he groaned.

''Too late Parks. We are doomed.'' Jake made Parker laugh as they turned to look at the car.

Booth saw the boys laugh but he suppressed a flash of anger. He had to be careful here, over react and then both boys would end up blaming their sister. This needed to be softly, softly all the way.

''Guys. Where have you been?'' Booth walked over with a smile. The boys exchanged confused looks.

''Right guys. You went out this morning without asking and we need to talk about that. But, guys, your mom wants to see you and she wants you to meet Sarah. So we'll take a rain check on the talk and go to the hospital. Okay, we got a deal?'' Booth just wanted them to say yes.

''That sounds pretty good doesn't it Parks?'' Jake knew that they needed to cooperate but he didn't want Parker to freak.

Parker looked at Jake who nodded at him.

''I think we should go see Bones, Parker.'' Jake said.

Booth watched the exchange realising that Jake's word carried a lot more weight than his and it made him feel very sad. How did he miss how upset Parker was?

''Okay Jake. We'll go see Bones.'' Parker agreed and turned to his dad.

''We'll go see Bones, dad.'' Parker was solemn and Booth just nodded. He looked at Jake as Parker went towards the car.

''He feels left out dad. He thinks that you're gonna like this new baby more than him.'' Jake tried to explain.

''Okay Jake. I know. I get that. What about you? How do you feel?'' Booth wasn't sure he wanted to know.

''Oh I know for sure that you like everyone and anyone better than me.'' Jake grinned cheekily and ran off to the car leaving his father speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They went into the room quietly with Jake leading the way. Parker hung back reluctantly and Booth resisted the urge to give him a gentle push.

''Hey guys. You're better.'' Bones went along with the lie although she knew that you didn't recover from stomach flu in a few hours. Jake smiled tightly and then tried not to laugh at Bones' appalled face as he hugged her quickly.

''Oh my God. Who did that?'' She stared at the eyebrow ring.

''Please tell me that you did not have that done in the middle of a field?'' Bones was aware of the health risks.

''Seeley, did you say he could have that thing?'' Bones could not believe her husband would be so stupid.

''No, of course not.'' Booth was shocked that she would think that.

''I had it done in England in a proper clean clinic with a health certificate and everything. I'm not stupid, Bones.'' Jake approached the crib and looked down at the baby.

''She's cute.'' He said quickly and then moved away. Parker giggled and Jake glared at him.

''Yes she is. Do you want to hold her?'' Bones decided to push it and the boys exchanged appalled looks.

''Uuuum, my hands are dirty.'' Jake made an excuse, holding up his hands for inspection.

''Mine are too.'' Parker followed his lead.

''But she's cute like Jake said.'' Parker didn't even look at her. Bones felt dismay, this was worse than she had realised. Neither boy was showing any interest in their sister and they both looked like they would rather be anywhere else but here.

''Jake, aren't you underage for a piercing?'' Bones changed the subject. Booth frowned, he was so busy steadfastly ignoring Jake's rebellion that he hadn't thought of that.

''No, you just need a parent's permission.'' Jake said casually.

''Which you didn't have.'' Booth said with raised eyebrows.

''Uuuum, yes I did. My mother was there remember?'' Jake was sarcastic and Booth felt a flash of anger.

''Alison doesn't have the legal right to give permission for something like that Jake.'' Bones said it quietly. Jake looked at her and shrugged.

''Whatever. It's done now isn't it?''

There was a heavy silence and Booth decided to draw a close to this disastrous visit.

''Hey guys, lets go. Your mom looks tired. We'll come back tomorrow. Wait for me outside.'' Booth waved the boys out whilst emphasising the word mom with a glare at Jake who glared back.

Bones looked at Booth with tears in her eyes.

''They hate her and now they hate me.'' She was feeling very weepy and although she knew it was the hormones, she couldn't control it.

''They're just being spoilt. I'll sort it out. They don't hate you or the baby. They're just jealous, it's nothing more, nothing less. Come on Tempe, you must have read about this in one of those books of yours.'' Booth put his arm around her and she gave him a watery smile.

''They were supposed to melt when they saw her like we did.'' She sniffed and Booth kissed her.

''They will love her Tempe. Its just going to take some time that's all.'' Booth gave her a squeeze.

''I'll take them home and then come back. Spend some time with you and Sarah. Okay?''

Bones nodded miserably.

Oh God, Angela was not going to be happy, Booth thought as he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Okay guys. That was not good, not good at all.'' Booth glared in his mirror and both boys slipped down in their seats.

''Jakob. Stop calling your mom Bones. I'm sick of you using that as a weapon, do you hear me?'' Booth dealt with his eldest son first.

''You will take that stupid thing out of your eyebrow and tomorrow you're getting a haircut and you will also pick up your baby sister and think of something more imaginative than cute to describe her. Got it?'' Booth waited for an answer and he was even more angry when he heard Jake mumble.

''Half sister.''

''Don't. I do not want to hear that ever again. I said got it?'' Booth was pleased to see Jake nod instantly, he had caved quite easily.

''Parker, I love you and your brothers exactly the same as your sister. You have a little brother and sister, you need to act like a big brother. Its part of growing up but we will spend time doing guy stuff together just like we always have, I promise. Okay?'' Booth looked at Parker who shrugged sulkily. He was proving a little tougher. Booth decided that he had to think of something they could do together in a few weeks time, some guy time, the three of them.

Booth remembered something else.

''I don't know what happened last night but Parker, do not cover for your brother. He's a big boy and doesn't need you to help him out.'' Booth knew he had been conned, he just wasn't sure how. Booth knew he was right when he saw each boy redden and then remain silent.

This was a new development, the boys acting as a team and it made Booth happy. It reminded him of his relationship with his own brother and he was glad that they had each other even if it meant that they got into trouble together. He whistled as he drove and each boy exchanged looks of amazement, it made Booth laugh.

''Good, so now we've got that all clear. Maybe we can have a nice, quiet dinner.'' Booth smiled to himself and concentrated on the road ahead.


	3. Chapter 3 Tears and Tantrums

Somebody said that Jake is not likeable, well I like him. He was trying to help Parker and cope with his own mixed up feelings about a new sister. He has just spend three weeks with a very liberal mother, liberal bordering on irresponsible. He's just older now and so is Parker so they are tougher. Boys with older siblings tend to grow up quicker. I think they're realistic. Booth is going to come up with a solution and then our adventure will begin.

You supposed to feel that they are a bit lost and floundering so they need some bonding with their dad, that's kind of the point of these chapters. The whole family are struggling to cope with a new baby. Its tough for anyone, believe me I know but this is a family with big age differences so their issues are varied as Isobel points out.I know that alot of people just want everything to be nice and fluffy but I just can't write that without realism. It makes the fluff more satisfying in the end.

If anyone doubts what fourteen year old boys are like, there are currently six of them in the living room screaming and throwing insults at each other whilst they play a video game. When they went out earlier to skateboard in the rain!!! As the responsible adult ( Ha! Ha!), I asked where they were going, the answers varied from 'mugging old ladies' to 'buying sharpies for tagging.' They were of course joking, at least I think they were. They are nice boys who go to a very good school, so what can you do?

Sorry, have to go, the police are at the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth came down the stairs with a spring in his step, the euphoria was yet to wear off. It was buoyed up by the wetting the head session he had with some of his friends the night before. He stopped and watched Jake who was sitting on the counter mesmerised by the TV. Booth was happy to see him there, it meant that everything was good, his kids were safe and pissing him off by sitting on the counter.

''Hey Jake. You're up early.'' Booth didn't bother to tell him to get down, he'd given up on that months ago.

''Hey dad. Yeah, I've got jet lag. Been watching horror movies since about three.'' Jake smiled.

''Yeah, sure you have.'' Booth allowed his eldest son to tease him.

''So you did as you were told for once then?'' Booth came round and pointed at Jake's eye which was missing a ring. Jake shrugged.

''In the interest of family peace and all that. Even wearing a coloured shirt see?'' Jake pulled his shirt.

Booth smiled, it was never going to be that easy, Jake never was.

''So what's the deal then?'' Booth asked with a wry smile.

''Father, I am hurt by the suggestion that I am that manipulative.'' Jake tried to look aggrieved but failed.

''As I've been good boy and taken out my very cool eyebrow ring which was really good at pulling the ladies I have to add.'' Jake gave his charm grin and twinkled his eyes.

''Can I please keep my hair as it is until we go back to school?''

Booth considered the idea for a moment and thought it didn't really do any harm so he nodded.

''Yes okay, you can. But Jakob, do not use your charm smile on me, I have the copyright on that.'' Booth laughed as he went to pour some coffee.

''Thanks dad. You can be kinda of cool sometimes.'' Jake jumped down and gave his dad a hug. Booth appreciated it as it was the first one since Jake had returned from his three week vacation. He kissed Jake's head and enjoyed the close contact.

''Get ready to go see your mom and sister.'' Booth let go reluctantly.

''Remember what I said, be nice.'' Booth called after his son who was already half way up the stairs. Jake waved his agreement and Booth laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hey guys.'' Bones was delighted to see her sons who all looked much happier than yesterday, Booth had worked some magic.

She was holding Sarah, who she had just fed.

''Mommy, mommy. I want mommy.'' Nate hung towards her with his arms out and Booth struggled to hold him.

''Here you go Buster. Say hi to Sarah.'' Bones took him from her husband and settled him next to her. He looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes.

''Tharah.'' He lisped the name and Bones smiled, kissing him.

''Yes, Sarah. Go on Honey. Give her a kiss.'' She encouraged her son who was tentative, seemingly aware that he needed to be gentle.

He placed a slurpy kiss on the babies head and the baby blinked. She looked at her brother who smiled down at her, she was very content as he babbled at her.

''She knows his voice.'' Bones looked at Booth with tears in her eyes as he nodded. It was a beautiful moment, one to treasure.

The other two boys looked awkward as they both felt embarrassed about yesterday. Bones looked at Parker who was gazing at the floor.

''Would you like to hold her now, Parker?'' Bones nodded at Booth who took Nate who slapped his cheeks.

''Daddy, daddy. Baby tharah. Baby tharah.'' He said in a delighted voice and he kissed Booth's neck as he hugged him tight. God, he loved his kids even when they were being difficult, he looked meaningful at Jake who tried to remain nonchalant but was aware of his father's look.

''Yeah, come on Parker. Let's hold her.'' Jake did the right thing and Parker nodded.

Sarah had begun to cry and fuss. Bones tried to soothe her, this was just the excuse the boys needed.

Jake sat down beside her and smiled.

''I don't mind if she's crying. Its okay.'' Bones was taken aback as he held his hands out and she placed the fussing baby in his arms.

''Hey Sarah. I'm your big brother, yes I am.'' Jake used a soft soothing voice and Sarah stopped crying instantly. Bones looked at Booth, it was just like Nate.

''You're okay, I suppose but I warn you. You're gonna have to play football, none of this ballet stuff. You've got three brothers.'' Jake kissed her head and Bones couldn't stop the tears as they rolled down her cheeks.

''Here Parker. She's quite nice really.'' Jake teased his little brother who blushed as he sat on Bones' other side and took the baby from him.

Parker looked down at her and Sarah stared at him with deep trusting eyes and Parker fell in love. He looked at Jake.

''She likes me.'' He said simply.

''She's a good judge of character then isn't she?'' Jake laughed at him and Parker joined in. Booth took some photos and exchanged looks with his wife, who looked like Christmas had come early.

They sat like that for ages and Jake laid his head on Bones' shoulder.

''I'm sorry about the mom thing.'' He whispered and she nodded.

''It's okay. I'm glad you took that thing out of your eyebrow. Your eyes are beautiful already, they don't need decoration.'' She said stroking his hair. Jake shrugged but accepted her affection easily.

''She looks like a sausage.'' Jake said suddenly and Parker giggled.

''I'm going to call her sausage. What do you think Parker?'' Jake winked at Parker who nodded.

''Yeah, hey sausage.'' Parker smiled into the baby's face. Booth tried not to laugh at Bones' face.

''Oh no. Not again, her name is Sarah. You are not giving my daughter a nickname Jakob.'' Bones looked at him sternly but knew the battle was lost before it had begun.

''Seeley, please tell them. You are not to call your sister sausage.'' Bones threw her arms up as both boys giggled helplessly.

''Sausage. Sausage. Baby sausage.'' Nate ran around the bed shouting and Jake encouraged him.

''The baby's called sausage Buster. Say sausage.'' Jake said to his little brother who copied him.

''Sausage, baby's called sausage.''

''Enough guys. The baby is called Sarah Buster, not sausage.'' Booth swept his youngest son up as he giggled.

''I think we should call her princess, she's my princess.'' Booth looked at Bones who smiled at him gratefully.

''Yeah right Dad. That is so lame.'' Jake made a gagging gesture and Parker copied him.

''I am not calling her princess, its rubbish and cliché. Sausage is much better isn't it Parks?'' Jake turned to his brother who nodded.

''Why can't you call her Sarah?'' Bones said helplessly.

Jake and Parker looked at her like she was mad.

''Because that's her name.'' Parker said as if it was obvious.

''Well we call you by your names.'' She said baffled by this whole thing.

''No you don't. Well he doesn't.'' Jake pointed at Booth who tried to look innocent.

''He calls me Bub.'' Parker said.

''And he calls me kiddo apart from when he's mad. Then he says Jakob in his big scary voice.'' Jake added.

Bones hid her smile and then tried to deny it but she realised that it was true and satisfied herself with a hard stare at Booth. It was his fault that her beautiful children with carefully chosen names were called Buster and Sausage by their siblings.

Isobel and Shaun slipped into the room quietly. Shaun watched Bones with the two boys and felt a stab of jealousy.

''Isobel, would you like to hold her?'' Bones noticed her aunt and was glad to change the subject. Jake and Parker stood up and Booth felt very proud of them.

''Well guys. We need to go and let your mom rest.'' Booth handed over a crying Nate for a final cuddle, he was missing his mommy and Bones felt the same.

''It's okay, honey. Mommy will be home tomorrow.'' She tried to sooth his crying and he soon settled.

''Stay for a few more minutes.'' Bones said to Booth, she didn't want to let go of her sturdy toddler just yet. She missed her family and wanted to go home.

''Okay but not for too long. You need to rest up before you come home to the mad house.'' He said with a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake sat looking at the stars, he was still on the wrong time scale and he couldn't sleep.

He blew out his smoke and took a sip of beer, this was good, like a secret life.

''Having your own private party I see.'' Booth couldn't quite believe it although he'd been suspicious. He had found several butts and a half full can of beer in the bush that evening, it hadn't been hard to figure out. Jake sat up and stared at his father, he froze for a moment and then shrugged.

''Mum didn't mind.'' He said provoking his dad.

''Well I'm not your mother.'' Booth walked over and took the cigarette which he ground under his foot and then removed the beer. He poured it away and then turned to Jake.

''I mind, a lot and you know it.''

Jake shrugged again and looked away at the pool.

''Kids drink in Europe. I saw loads of kids drinking at the festival.'' He felt justified and thought his dad was being anal.

''Well, that's not where you're at is it?'' Booth pulled Jake out of the seat by the arm.

''I'm too old for that now dad.'' Jake was over confident and full of himself. It inflamed Booth.

''Are you sure about that Jake?'' Booth held his eye and Jake looked down. He could never quite hold his nerve when it came to these confrontations.

''No more smoking and no more drinking. It's not negotiable. If it happens again, you might just find out whether you are too old or not.'' Booth let go of Jake's arm and swatted his behind to get him moving.

''Now go to bed. You've been given a get out of jail card, don't waste it.'' Booth watched him go and then took a deep breath.

Tempe would be proud of him, he was as mad as hell but kept his temper. One thing he did know though, it was going to be a cold day in hell before Jake visited his mother again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You cry way too much sausage. It is really not cool.'' Jake held the baby up in front of him and she turned her cheek, rooting yet again.

''You cannot be hungry. You need to give mom a break you know. Yes, you do.'' Jake put her down in the crib and she instantly started crying again.

''Jake, don't let her cry.'' Booth came into the room and picked the baby up again. He placed her on his shoulder and patted her back gently.

''I am fed up holding her. All she does is cry. Buster wasn't like that, why is she?'' Jake sat back and scowled.

''She's got colic, I told you.'' Booth walked around the room, trying to soothe the increasingly distressed baby.

''Don't they have medicine for that?'' Jake decided to go out, anything to get away from the noise.

''Where are you going?'' Booth called to his departing back.

''Out, Parker come on. Let's go and skate for a while.'' Jake called up the stairs. Parker appeared in a flash, he was a clone of his brother these days and if Jake shouted, he came running.

''Only on the street. It's late and we're having dinner soon.'' Booth bounced the baby and she quietened a little. The boys didn't acknowledge his words and disappeared.

''Come on princess. I know, your tummy hurts but its okay, daddy's here.'' Booth continued to walk up and down. He kicked a pile of toys lying in the middle of the floor.

''Ouch.'' Booth hopped as his toe started throbbing.

''Just wait there, sweetheart. Daddy needs to tidy these up before someone breaks their neck.'' He put Sarah in her crib and she started screaming. He tried to ignore the noise as he cleared Nate's toys.

''Seeley, don't let her cry.'' Bones appeared holding a wet but clean Nate wrapped in a towel. She dumped the little boy on Booth and swept the baby up.

''Its okay, sweetie. Come on, you're hungry. She's hungry.'' Bones said accusingly at Booth as she sat down on the couch.

''Well, I can't do anything about that can I?'' Booth snapped. He sat on the floor hugging Nate and looking at her in a disgruntled way. Nate stared up at her, he put his thumb in his mouth and started to suck frantically.

''Stop him sucking his thumb.'' Bones snapped back as she started feeding Sarah who finally fell quiet.

''Don't do that Buster.'' Booth tried to remove Nate's thumb but the little boy wriggled away from him.

''No daddy. Want, I like.'' Nate kept his thumb firmly where it was and against his better judgement, Booth tried again as his wife glared at him.

''No daddy. Noooooo!.'' Nate threw himself on the ground and started to scream.

''Noooooo! Nooooo!''

''Now look what you've done.'' Bones blamed Booth who looked helplessly at his toddler who was having a full blown tantrum.

''Okay Buster. That's enough. Come on big guy.'' Booth tried to pick him up but Nate was strong when he was angry. He kicked and slapped at his father who was struggling to hold onto him. Booth could handle hardened killers but faced with a toddler in full flow, he was at a loss.

''Leave him. He'll stop in a minute.'' Bones felt tears of despair and exhaustion welling. This was much harder that she ever imagined. Booth looked between the screaming boy and Bones, he started to laugh. Nate stopped screaming and looked at him curiously, this was not what daddy was supposed to do.

''It's not funny.'' Bones tried not to join him but couldn't help smiling.

''It's a little funny Bones. You have to admit. Here we are, experts in our field and we can't handle two little kids.'' Booth threw his hands up and Bones laughed.

''This is laughter bordering on hysterics you know.'' Bones couldn't stop once she started.

''I know Tempe but its better than yelling.'' Booth sat next to her. He put his arm around her and looked down at Sarah.

''It'll get better, this was always going to be hard. Just remember it's worth it.'' He kissed her gently.

''Oh God. Where did my ordered and calm life go?'' Bones buried her head in his shoulder and he stroked her hair.

''It won't be like this forever. Can I just say though, I vote that we let Buster suck his thumb. In the interest of world peace and everything.'' He said with a grin at his small son who was now playing with a toy car as if nothing had happened.

Bones just nodded without removing her head from his shoulder.

''I agree.'' She sat up with a sniff and they both laughed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''This is boring.'' Parker sat down on the kerb next to Jake.

''What do you want to do then Parks? The world is your oyster, our parents are currently being driven mad by our little brother and sister so we are free. I told you there were benefits to this situation.'' Jake lay back on the sidewalk and stared up at the clouds.

''Dad said to stay put.'' Parker wasn't exactly taken with the idea.

''Dad is so distracted that he wouldn't notice where we were Parks.'' Jake tried to make out a shape from an interesting cloud.

''Yeah, I guess.'' Parker was uncertain that was true.

''Tell you what. Let's go to Mason's field. Ryan and Jess are there, they went earlier. It's always cool there.'' Jake sat up, pleased with his idea. Parker looked worried.

''I don't think dad would like that.'' Parker had heard about Mason's field, it was where all the bad kids hung out.

''Okay, you are so not listening. Dad will not notice. Trust me.'' Jake stood up, he had decided. He wanted a smoke, he'd been cold turkey for a whole day now and he was sick of it.

''Shall we get Shaun?'' Parker remembered his cousin who was playing a video game in Jake's room.

''Nah, he's boring. Come on. I'll show you the dark side, it's never too early.'' Jake pulled Parker up.

Parker stood wavering between doing the right thing and following his brother on an adventure.

''Don't be a baby, Parker. Live a little.'' Jake felt a pang of guilt but he knew if Parker went back inside, Booth would ask where Jake was. Jake wanted to see his girlfriend. Jess had changed over the last few months in a good way as far as Jake was concerned. She was all black clothes and heavy eyeliner, Jake thought she was very hot.

''Okay, but I don't want to get in trouble.'' Parker looked at his brother.

''Parks, even if we get busted. I will take the blame, you know that. I'm the eldest, they'll think I'm leading you astray. Which I am, of course.'' Jake grinned and Parker laughed as was Jake's intention.

They walked off down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isobel came home from her visit and calm was restored. Sarah settled, the colic medicine seemed to be finally working.

Booth put Nate to bed and was able to read him a bedtime story which was one of the many benefits of having kids.

Bones and Isobel made dinner together and the previous chaos was soon forgotten.

''How are you Honey?'' Isobel hugged Bones and Bones let herself be mollycoddled. It felt good, Isobel was a source of great strength to Bones and she missed her. They had nearly moved closer to Isobel's new home but the children made such a fuss, they backed down. Bones was secretly relieved as she didn't really want to leave the Jeffersonian when push came to shove and she knew Booth was happy where he was as well.

''Okay but its tough. I can't believe I have four kids. How did that happen?'' Bones was bemused by the change in her life.

''And you wouldn't have it any other way. Am I right?'' Isobel smiled at Bones and Bones nodded.

''Yes, you're right.'' She admitted it with a smile.

''But Honey, you need to rest. Sarah is only four days old. After dinner, go to bed. I'll feed the baby, you can express some milk.'' Isobel made a suggestion which she knew was tough for Bones. She wasn't good at accepting help but Isobel was surprised when Bones nodded.

''That sounds good but there's plenty of milk. Too much really.'' Bones made a face, her milk had come in the previous day with a vengeance.

''Even more reason to rest then. You don't want that to stop because you're tired.'' Isobel went for the science where Bones felt comfortable.

''No, you're right. Some sleep would be good.'' Bones picked up the salad bowl and put it on the table.

''Where are the boys? Dinner's ready.'' Bones asked Booth as he appeared from upstairs.

''I'll get them they're out front.'' He turned and went through the front door.

They sat down.

''This looks good.'' Shaun smiled sweetly at Bones who thought how much he had changed, the mountains were good for him.

Booth came in minus any children.

''They're not there. They've wandered off. I told them not to.'' He sat down looking grumpy and Bones put her hand over his.

''They'll back soon. We haven't been paying much attention so they probably didn't think we'd notice.'' She said calmly. Booth nodded.

''I know but I did tell them.'' He was tired and was annoyed that his two eldest sons couldn't give them a break.

''Don't worry. I'll deal with it. Lets eat.'' He said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker watched Jake kissing Jess and giggled.

''You kiss like in the movies.'' He covered his mouth and Jess laughed at him.

''You are so cute Parker.'' She pinched his cheek and Parker pulled away.

''No I'm not.'' He looked grumpy.

''Parks mate. That's a good thing when girls think you're cute.'' Jake got him in a head lock.

''Get off Jake.'' Parker kicked his brother who let him go.

''You use tongues when you kiss.'' Parker whispered to Jake who burst out laughing.

''Thats what you do Parks. It feels good.'' Jake ruffled his hair.

''Come on. Ryan's got fire crackers. We're going to set them off in a trash can. They sound like bombs when you do that.'' Jake put his arm around his little brother and led him over to a group of kids.

''Stay behind me, I don't want you to get hurt.'' Jake stood in front of Parker and Parker peeked around him.

Parker put his hands over his ears as Ryan lit the fuse and he was hypnotised by the flashes and bangs.

''Cool huh?'' Jake watched his brother's face, it was cute to see his excitement.

They finished off the fire crackers and then went to sit around on a rotten tree.

Paul produced some beer and they all had one. Jake lit a cigarette with relief, trying to forget his father's words.

''How's your new baby sister, Parker?'' Jess asked Parker as she handed him a Coke.

''Noisy.'' Parker said wrinkling his nose. All the kids laughed.

''Ain't that the truth?'' Jake agreed with him. Jake tossed his beer can and got up.

Jess gave him a disapproving look.

''I thought you cared about the environment?''

Jake waved his arm at the pile of beer cans where his had landed.

''It's my recycling stash. I will take them to the dump, I promise.'' He said with a grin.

''We should go Parks. It's getting late. The 'rents aren't that clueless.'' Jake pulled Jess up and kissed her.

Parker watched them impatiently, he was getting worried, it was very late and the sun was setting. They finally broke apart and Jake turned to Parker.

''Come on little mate. I think we might have pushed it.'' Jake waved to the other kids and they walked away together.

''How do you breathe when you kiss like that Jake?'' Parker was curious about his brother's love life. Jake laughed.

''You just do Parks. It'll come naturally when the time comes believe me.'' They climbed the fence as Parker thought about Jake's answer.

''You're not going to have any babies with Jess are you?'' Parker was horrified at the idea of any more babies.

''Parker, no don't be stupid. You have to have sex to have babies. You know that right?'' Jake suddenly remembered that Parker was only seven as he saw his confused face.

''And I am most definately not having sex with Jess and don't ever say that because if she hears you, I will be dead meat. Okay so don't say it right? Not ever.'' Jake was out of his depth and rambling. He looked at Parker whose face was completely bewildered by his brother's reaction.

''Look Parks, just ask dad about babies and stuff but don't say anything about me and Jess okay? He'll freak out and start lecturing me about being careful and I really don't need it.'' Jake did not want that conversation again, once was enough.

''We should run. I think we could be in trouble. Don't say anything if he yells. Let me take the blame, it's my fault anyway.'' Jake told Parker the rules of engagement.

''Did you have a good time with the big kids Parks?'' Jake asked his little brother who nodded, he was happy to talk about something else.

''Yeah, it was great.''

''Parks, remember, brothers in arms. No snitching, What happens in Mason's field stays in Mason's field, okay?'' Jake winked at Parker who nodded.

He didn't understand what Jake meant but he heard the no snitching part. Parker felt very grown up and puffed his chest out as they set off running towards home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Where were you?'' Booth stood up from loading the dishwasher and regarded his two boys.

''And why are you so dirty?'' They were covered in mud.

''We went further down the street. We thought we'd give you some space. You seemed stressed.'' Jake lied expertly and Parker nodded.

''Is that true Parker?'' Booth went for the weakest link but Jake didn't fall into the trap. He sat down on the couch without a care in the world and let his brother answer.

''Yes Dad. Like Jake said, we went down the street. Just around the corner.'' Parker was equally as skilled and Jake was impressed.

''Well alright but when I say stay just outside. Try and do it, you missed dinner.'' Booth couldn't believe his innocent mop top would lie so he fell for it.

''We can have dinner though can't we daddy?'' Parker was getting good at this and Jake grinned at him.

Booth got the feeling he was being played but he tried to ignore it. He didn't want Parker to be that grown up just yet.

''Yes Parker, of course you can have dinner. Go wash up both of you.'' He said.

''And be quiet, the babies and Tempe are asleep. Isobel, would you like some tea?'' Booth spoke to the older woman as she came into the room, the boys rushing past her.

''The wanderers have returned I see.'' She said sardonically.

''Yes, all in one piece.'' Booth smiled as he put the kettle on.

Shaun came in and sat at the table, he was playing a PSP and Booth frowned as he realised that the boys had excluded him earlier. He'd have to talk to them about that.

He quickly made some drinks and sat at the table with the newspaper. He relished some peace and quiet.

Jake and Parker ate quietly and there was peace for about five minutes before Parker spoke.

''Dad, Jake said that you have to have sex to get a baby, is that true?''

Jake choked on his chicken and Booth looked stunned for a minute.

''Okay, you are saying that all wrong. You asked me…'' Jake stopped, he couldn't say that, his dad would freak.

Shaun sniggered and even Isobel hid a smile.

''Parker, I said to ask Dad but not at the dinner table okay?'' Jake looked at Booth nervously who seemed quite calm considering.

''He just asked you know and well I didn't…. Well it's not up to me is it?'' Jake was defensive and Booth still didn't react.

''That's true. We'll talk about it later Parker. Why the sudden interest?'' Booth was quite comfortable with this which surprised him.

''Duh dad. You're trying to re populate the western world remember. That's got something to do with it.'' Jake was not impressed with his father's tally of children.

''Whilst we're talking about this, are you going to have any more kids? It's really irresponsible you know.'' Jake didn't hold back but Booth stayed very calm.

''That's not really anything to do with you Jake. I'll let you know okay?'' Booth took a sip of his coffee.

''So is that how you get a baby, with sex?'' Parker felt like his conversation with his dad had been hijacked by Jake.

Jake giggled at Parker's words and Parker glared at him. Jake was laughing at him and it made Parker mad.

''Jake kisses Jess with his tongue.'' Parker was not above revenge and Jake looked at him with horror.

''Oh and he's not having sex with her, he told me.'' Parker delivered the killer blow whilst Jake turned crimson. Parker smiled sweetly and Jake realised that he had created a monster.

''Well, that's good to know.'' Booth remained very calm and looked at Parker with interest.

''When did you see Jess?'' He asked.

Parker frowned, this was tricky and Jake looked panic stricken which was not lost on Booth.

There was a deafening silence and Booth glanced at both boys.

''Okay boys. I am not stupid, you obviously saw Jess earlier and you Jake felt it necessary to teach Parker the facts of life which as you pointed out is not up to you. If you've finished, go to your rooms and I think that we need to straighten some things out so I'll be up soon. Go on scoot.'' Booth went back to his paper.

Jake left as quickly as he could but Parker waited, aware that he had betrayed his brother.

''You're not going to yell at Jake are you dad?'' Parker asked nervously. Booth looked at him over the top of his paper.

''No Parker. I am not going to yell unless there's some reason I should. Is there?'' Booth put Parker on the spot and he squirmed. He was only seven and Jake had given him too many things to lie about, he couldn't keep track.

''No, I don't think so.'' Parker suddenly felt like he was going to cry, he blinked and sniffed. Booth felt sorry for him and said quietly.

''Don't worry Parker. I'll ask Jake. Go upstairs and play. I'll come up soon.'' Booth smiled and Parker disappeared.

''Oh what a tangled web we weave.'' Isobel said to Booth as she sat down at the table.

''Yeah, I'm not sure who said what at the moment. I think I need to speak to Jake though, don't want to be a grandpa just yet.'' Booth quirked his eyebrow and Isobel laughed.

''Teenage angst and colic, there's never a dull moment in this house is there?''

Booth gulped his coffee and tried to finish the sports section.


	4. Chapter 4 The Birds and The Bees

''Jake, I'm sorry.'' Parker hung by the door nervously.

Jake looked up from the computer and smiled.

''It's okay Parker. That was my fault. I should have explained better and I'm sorry that I laughed at you.''

''I shouldn't have said about you and Jess, sorry.'' Parker sniffed and Jake felt awful. He forgot how little Parker was sometimes, he was so cool for a little kid.

''Don't worry Parks. I forgive you and you didn't tell about Mason's field which was good. Well done. You can't tell about that Parker 'cos all my friends will hate me for it. So promise okay?'' Jake was serious and Parker nodded solemnly.

''You'd better get out of here. Daddy Bear might catch you and that would make things much worse.'' Jake turned back to his computer whilst he still had it.

''Thanks Jake.'' Parker ran over and gave him a quick hug. Jake was surprised but returned it.

''It's alright little mate. Don't be upset. I can handle dad, I'll let you into a little secret. He really isn't that tough.'' Jake whispered and Parker laughed. He was forgiven.

''I know. Laters.'' Parker ran from the room using Jake's trade mark farewell and Jake realised that he needed to be a little bit more careful with his little brother. He really did do everything Jake said and that was quite scary.

Jake went back to Jess on the instant messenger, he was telling her what had happened and she was very embarrassed. Jake thought it was funny because he knew she had a crush on his dad and was teasing her about it.

''Hey kiddo. We need to talk but I have to see Parker first so don't disappear. No going out. Got it?'' Booth surprised Jake who just nodded and Booth disappeared again.

Jake groaned and put his hands over his face. He was so not looking forward to this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Where's that book about the facts of life you got for Parker?'' Booth was searching the bookshelves in their bedroom as Bones watched him bemused from the bed. She was drinking tea and watching TV whilst Isobel fed Sarah and it was bliss.

She got up and handed it to him.

''Yes, he wants to know. Thanks to Jake who gave him a demonstration of full on kissing this afternoon with Jess and then told him that you had to have sex to have babies. Brutal or what?'' Booth shook his head.

''I told you that something like that would happen. You should have spoken to Parker before Sarah was born. Don't blame Jake, you were the coward about it.'' Bones didn't have any sympathy.

''I know, I know. Well, I can't avoid it anymore. Is this age appropriate?'' Booth held up the book.

''Yes, I'm not silly. You don't want to terrify him, it all sounds so ridiculous when you say the graphic detail out loud.'' Bones lay back on the bed, glad that Booth was undertaking this particular task.

''Thanks Tempe. That makes me feel much better.'' Booth rolled his eyes and went in search of his very confused middle son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'' So do you have any questions?'' Booth was lying on Parker's bed with Parker's head on his chest whilst they looked at the book together.

''So the woman has an egg and the man has the sperm, the fishy thing?'' Parker tried to clarify it all, it seemed very complicated.

''Yes, that's right.'' Booth nodded, they had covered this at least three times but he remained patient, he really didn't want to make a mess of it.

''And you do that so they get together and sometimes a baby grows in the lady's tummy.'' Parker pointed at the picture.

''That's the special cuddle mommy told me about before.'' He said seriously and Booth nodded.

'' But it doesn't always make a baby. Men and women do it to show that they love each other as well, right?'' Parker was trying to digest all this information as his father nodded again.

''But you don't have to be married. You can make a baby without being married. Is that right?'' This was the confusing part, he had heard something very different in church.

Booth nodded yet again.

''But you should really love someone before you make love. It's not something that you don't think about. You need to be very sure before you do. It's very special.'' Booth made the point emphatically.

''And you need to wait until you're grown up and feel ready, not before.'' Booth emphasised, he was aware that he needed to say this part all over again shortly but a little stronger.

''Right but you don't need to be married to have a baby like you and mommy did.'' Parker was starting to understand. He knew that his mother and father had loved each other once but had fallen out of love. He'd got that a long time ago.

''That's right, men and women who love each other but aren't married have babies too. Just like me and mommy.'' Booth tried to explain this aspect, he knew that the married part would concern Parker because of his own parents' situation but he also wanted to reinforce his religious beliefs.

''But in our church, we like to get married before we have children.'' He added.

''Okay daddy. I understand.'' Parker was grave and sincere.

Booth smiled and kissed him, he was glad to be daddy again.

''Now we need to talk about secrets.'' Booth moved onto stranger danger although he knew that Parker had heard this many times but past experience taught him that you could never say it too much.

He felt Parker stiffen and he was concerned.

''Has someone asked you to keep a secret Parker?'' Booth sat up and looked at him. Parker looked confused and then stalled so he could think.

''How do you mean Dad?'' Parker sounded all big boy again.

''Any secrets about touching you or hugging you or kissing you, anything like that?'' Booth felt sick, not again.

Parker shook his head violently.

''Oh no, not that. I know about that. You tell an adult you trust if that happens.'' The message had stuck and Booth was relieved.

''But surprises are okay if they are for your family but no one else unless your mom or dad says so'' Parker knew this by heart.

''Has Jake told you to keep a secret?'' Booth had a revelation and Parker's face told him the answer.

''Don't yell at him Daddy, please. He'll hate me. I can't tell you. I won't tell you.'' Parker stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms.

''It's okay Bub. I'll ask Jake, don't worry.'' Booth understood that he couldn't do this to Parker so he reassured him. Booth gave him a hug and kiss.

''Get your PJs on and I'll read you a story after you've had some cookies and milk. Isobel will get them for you. I've got something I need to do.'' Booth stood up and ruffled Parker's hair who was looking much happier.

''And Parker if you have any questions about all this then ask me not Jake but maybe not at the dinner table okay?'' Booth was rewarded with a nod and left satisfied that Parker was a lot clearer now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''What secret is Parker keeping for you?'' Booth stood at the door with his arm crossed.

Jake looked up from the computer screen and blinked. He paused to give himself time to think.

''Don't stall just answer me.'' Booth looked grumpy.

''Nothing, he's not keeping any secret for me. I don't know what you're on about.'' Jake knew that Parker had not told and if he didn't break ranks, his dad was powerless.

Booth tried to read him but Jake was just one of those kids who was too good at lying. He hadn't always been like that but he was now. It made Booth sad.

''You had better not be lying. Look me in the eye and tell me that you're not lying.'' Booth wanted one more chance.

''Dad, I am not lying.'' Jake met his eye without blinking and then Booth knew he was but he couldn't prove it.

''I know that you are.'' Booth was now angry.

''No I'm not. I swear.'' Jake protested but he felt a worm of fear in his stomach. He was going way out on a limb here and if Parker caved and told, Jake would be in big trouble. However telling was social suicide and unthinkable.

''Fine but you are always found out in a lie Jakob. It can take a while but it's the way it works.'' Jake played with a pen on his desk and shrugged.

''Whatever.''

''And if you are making Parker keep secrets make it right because he is really upset and its not fair. Act like a big brother.'' Booth made his point and then gave up.

Jake was not stupid and did not respond as that was as good as an admission. This kid was way too good these days and it terrified Booth, these were not skills to be proud of.

Jake waited, hoping that his dad would leave and they could both avoid an embarrassing conversation.

''So now we need to talk about you and Jess.'' Booth closed the door and sat on the bed.

''God, do we have to?'' Jake put his head back and covered his face.

''I do not want to talk to you about this.'' Jake mumbled through his fingers.

Booth laughed.

''I'm sure you don't but we need to.''

''Why dad? Why do we have to talk about this? It's my business, between me and her, no one else. Please just leave it. I am not going to have sex with her. She is not going to get pregnant, none of the above. We are only fourteen okay? I get that we are too young and it is just not on our radar. Please leave it.'' Jake drew breath and looked at Booth with pleading eyes.

Booth thought about doing that but he stopped himself when he realised how pissed off Tempe would be. He had been a coward about Parker and that had blown up in his face. If this went wrong, the consequences could be a lot more catastrophic than a temporarily confused boy.

''Well, you are saying the right words Jake. Your actions say something else though don't they?'' Booth said what he felt.

''You guys are together all the time. You go off God knows where doing God knows what and Parker seemed to fill in those gaps today didn't he?''Booth was worried about the intensity of this young relationship, it had obviously moved on since they all thought it was cute.

''You are going to have to trust me then aren't you?'' Jake said it how it was and Booth knew he was right.

''Look Jake. I don't want this to be a fight. All I need to know is that you are not getting in over your head and you guys are not doing anything that you are not ready for.'' Booth was sincere and Jake responded in the same vein.

''Dad, we know that we could ruin our lives. We want to go to college and have careers, all of that. We are so not ready for sex, if you want the truth, the idea terrifies me.'' Jake wanted to admit that because it was true.

''That's okay. It does everyone. Just wait until you are ready and make sure it's with someone that you love.'' Booth smiled, this was going quite well.

''I'm still a kid dad. I know that, I want to play football in the park with my friends and watch The Simpsons. Not exactly ready for the whole partner for life thing you know.'' Jake looked at the floor as he spoke. Booth felt a wave of relief, that was what he wanted to hear.

''I know kiddo and that's the way it should be. Don't rush to grow up. It'll happen before you know it.'' Booth stood up and kissed Jake's head.

''That's it. You're going?'' Jake was incredulous.

''Yep, wasn't so painful was it?'' Booth walked to the door and turned with a thought.

''By the way Jake, you won't ever stop wanting to watch The Simpsons.'' Booth chuckled as he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I am exhausted.'' Booth threw himself on the bed next to Bones.

''You're exhausted?'' She said pushing him.

''You don't know the meaning of the word, Seeley Booth. Try giving birth for sixteen hours then we'll talk.'' She said with a superior tone.

''You women always play that card. Don't know what you're talking about, looked pretty easy from where I was standing.'' He laughed at her appalled face and kissed her.

''I am kidding as you know. I was there, I know what it was like. I am filled with admiration and I am glad I don't have to do it. I just get to do the fun part.'' He grinned and her scowl turned slowly to a smile, she just couldn't resist the Booth charm, got her every time.

''Talking about the fun part. How did your talk go?'' She was interested to know how Booth did. She had a grudging respect for the way he had taken all this in his stride, she wasn't sure she would be so calm when her turn came.

''Which one?'' Booth put his hands behind his head and stretched. It was quiet which was novel these days.

''You know with Parker.'' She was confused.

''Good, it was a bit difficult when we talked about the marriage part but I think we rode it. Not exactly the best example am I?'' Booth was aware that his children had three different mothers.

''You didn't make a big deal of that did you? I don't want any problems at school if Parker starts telling kids their parents have to be married.'' Bones sat up and looked at him.

''How could I Tempe? Rebecca and I weren't married were we?'' Booth thought that was obvious.

''No I suppose not. Still, you need to be careful. Not everyone gets married to have kids these days you know.'' Bones spoke to him like he was stupid but Booth took it in good humour.

''Uuuum, yes I think I know that. Can we not get into a big discussion about my beliefs please? I have talked too much already tonight, I am a guy you know.'' Booth was almost done and he could feel this getting out of hand.

Bones laughed as he put his arm around her. She lay her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. It didn't take long before they fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Parker, little mate. You asleep?'' Jake stood just inside Parker's bedroom.

Parker sat up and rubbed his eyes.

''Whasamatter?'' Parker mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

Jake walked over beside him.

''Can I get in?'' Jake gestured to the bed.

''Yeah sure.'' Parker shuffled over and Jake slipped in next to him.

''I need to talk to you. I feel bad and I can't sleep. I'm sorry that you had to lie to Dad. I shouldn't have taken you to the field today.'' Jake got it off his chest.

''But it was fun. You'll take me again won't you?'' Parker was dismayed at this piece of news.

''I dunno Parks. You're only little, I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to take care of you.'' Jake tried to explain.

''But you did. I'm okay, see. Please Jake, Please, please, please, please.'' Parker begged.

''Okay, okay. But it means keeping it a secret. Can you do that? Dad said you were upset earlier 'cos of me.'' Jake felt guilty again.

''I wasn't upset. He thinks I'm a baby but I'm not. Just 'cos I didn't know about all that love stuff but I'm not a little kid.'' Parker was dismissive of Booth's concerns.

''Yes you are Parks. You are a little kid but a very cool one. I like having you around me so you can come again. But you cannot tell and you have to do what I say okay?'' Jake sat up and gave Parker a serious stare and Parker nodded solemnly.

''Pinkie swear.'' Parker held up his pinkie and Jake laughed.

''Yeah, right. Pinkie swear.'' Jake wrapped his little finger around Parkers and the deal was done.

''And you say that you're not a little kid.'' Jake shook his head and giggled.

''You said you wouldn't laugh at me anymore.'' Parker pushed him.

''I'm sorry. I'm not really. Honest. Just stop kicking me, it hurts.'' Jake stopped laughing.

''Want to play capitals?'' suggested Jake.

''Yeah okay. I'll start. Q.'' Parker smirked.

''Great, you always do that but I am ready for you. Quito, capital of Ecuador.'' Jake said smugly.

''Your turn. So how hard should I make this?'' Jake thought for a moment.

They played in whispers until they both fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth was trying to clean up Nate who was covered in Oatmeal when the two boys finally surfaced. Bones had already left with Isobel, Shaun and Sarah for Angelas.

''Buster, you are supposed to put this stuff in your mouth not your ear.'' Booth was struggling and considering giving him yet another bath. This kid would turn into a fish if he spent much more time in the water.

''Yucky daddy. Don't like.'' Nate picked the bowl up and threw it, sending milk and oatmeal across the floor.

''Great Buster, just great. I guess I should have taken that away huh?'' Booth unclipped him and set him on his feet.

''Go free. Go destroy.'' He said and turned to the kitchen to get a mop.

''Hey Buster. What are you gonna break today?'' Jake caught the little boy and swung him around.

''Buster doesn't like oatmeal Dad.'' Parker said stepping over the mess and sitting at the table.

''Do you think?'' Booth wasn't in the mood.

''Don't do that Jake. He'll throw up, he just ate.'' Booth started to fill a bucket.

''You need to give him some nice sugary Coco Pops. Set him up for the day.'' Jake threw the ball for his little brother.

''Go fetch the ball Buster. There's a good boy.'' Nate set off running down the hallway.

''He is not a dog, Jake.'' Booth started mopping.

''Did you tell him that 'cos you know?'' Jake laughed as Nate dropped the ball in front of him. Booth satisfied himself with a look.

The two boys ate breakfast quickly and tried to make a getaway.

''Where are you going?'' Booth tried to exert a tiny bit of control.

''Out.'' Jake gave the obvious answer and Booth rolled his eyes.

''Why do we always have to do this just tell me where you're going?'' Booth was tired and grumpy.

''We're going skating. Gonna play street hockey with the guys. Not a girl in fifty yards. Honest, pinkie swear.'' Jake offered his pinkie. Parker giggled when Jake winked at him.

Booth was aware that there was a joke here that he wasn't a part of, he ignored Jake's finger.

''Cute Jake. Street Hockey is okay I suppose but only out front. We're going to Jack and Angela's for lunch. Parker, get ready for church.'' Booth finished cleaning up and looked around for Nate.

''What? That's not fair, I don't want to go to church, it's boring.'' Parker protested. Booth knew this would happen eventually, he had let Jake off church and Parker was not going to ignore that forever.

''Hah, bad luck little mate. I'm out of here. Have fun.'' Jake grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and tried to leave but Booth stopped him with his hand.

''Why do I have to go if Jake doesn't?'' It was a valid point and Booth thought that church might be a good idea for Jake considering their talk the previous evening.

''Parker's right. You're coming as well.'' Booth was prepared to have a fight about this.

''What? Why? I don't even believe in God.'' Jake was appalled and he always enjoyed the effect those words had on his father. This time, there was no flinch just steely determination on Booth's face.

''I've not been baptised. Doesn't that mean I'll get struck by lightening when I put my foot over the threshold?'' Jake liked words sometimes.

''You're very funny this morning Jake but you are still coming to church. Go and get ready, you can't go like that.'' Booth was not changing his mind.

''What, so God has a dress code? I really think my soul is well and truly shot. I am beyond saving. I'm going straight to hell.'' Jake watched his dad's face and there was the slightest flinch.

''As you are a child, that is not true. Kids are always welcome even you. Now go and get ready.'' Booth gave him a push but Jake still didn't move. Jake narrowed his eyes, his dad meant this but there was no way, Jake was proud of his atheism. In England, no one was bothered by it but here it had great shock value.

''No, I am so not going.'' Jake crossed his arms and didn't move.

''Yes, you so are.'' Booth turned him around and swatted his behind. It was not hard but the message was clear.

Jake glared at him but Booth glared back.

''Now go get ready. We will be late.'' Jake thought about standing his ground but he knew that he was not going to win this particular battle.

''Fine, force your beliefs down my throat.'' He stormed upstairs and Booth looked at Parker.

''And you. Go on scoot.'' Parker stood up and dragged himself up the stairs, the idea was that he didn't go to church not that Jake had to come as well. Parker decided that his dad was the Grinch in disguise. Booth picked up Nate and sighed. Maybe, it wasn't such a good idea, this church thing. Trouble was Booth knew once he'd picked the battle, he had to make sure he won.

''Come on Buster. At least you still love me.'' Booth hugged him.

''Love daddy.'' Nate returned the compliment and Booth felt much better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hey guys. You look nice. Did you dress up for me?'' Angela opened the door to the Booth men.

''Hey Ang.'' Booth kissed her and waved the boys in.

''We've been to church.'' Booth explained the two sulking boys who walked past her.

''Oh so everyone had fun then.'' She made a face.

Booth set Nate down who ran away shouting.

''Mommy. Mommy.''

''Do you have any quiet children?'' Angela asked with a laugh.

''Apparently not unless they're sulking of course but I find that deafening.'' Booth was not having a good day and a cold beer definitely had his name on it.

''I thought Jake didn't go to church?'' They walked together to the garden where everyone was sitting in the sun.

''Well, in probably the worst mistake since Neville Chamberlain accepted Hitler's word, I insisted and Tempe is going to be pissed at me.'' Booth knew that the whole idea had been a monumental error.

It had pretty much confirmed all Jake's firmly held beliefs and Booth wished he could take back the whole morning. The priest had given a sermon about the evils of Harry Potter and Jake was not impressed by the 'dissing of his favourite books' as he put it.

''Seeley, are you okay?'' Bones was concerned by the tension hanging over her family. Parker and Jake were both sitting in chairs sulking and were on the verge of being rude. They had barely even said hello.

''Yeah Tempe. Not such a good morning.'' Booth kissed her and accepted a beer from Hodgins.

''They've all been to church.'' Angela said cheerfully.

Nate and the twins were sitting in the sandbox.

''Don't eat the sand honey.'' Bones called out to Nate, who was already spitting out wet granules. She remembered when she had been judgemental about that in the past, things do change in a blink of an eye.

''What all of you? Oh Seeley.'' Bones shook her head in disbelief.

''Don't I know. It will never happen again.'' Booth held up his hand.

''That's for sure.'' Jake said moodily.

''Guys, why don't you change your clothes and go play in the batting cage?'' Booth tried to be upbeat.

''It's hot, you can go swimming later.'' He added.

Jake and Parker exchanged looks, they were very tempted but were quite enjoying punishing their dad. However, the allure of Baseball proved too great and they disappeared.

''I don't want to talk about it. It was a mistake and I will never make it again.'' Booth was not up for twenty questions.

''Well we've had an idea. Isobel is going home tomorrow and we thought we should all take a trip to the mountains. Stay in Jack's cabin and kick back. What do you think?'' Bones was enthusiastic, she was worried about Isobel's departure and this would soften the blow. Isobel was such a help with Sarah who was sleeping peacefully in her Grandmother's arms to prove the point.

''Yeah that sounds good. I have another weeks vacation, some mountain air would be good.'' Booth liked it, it sounded perfect.

''Dude, we could take the boys down the river. Camp overnight, get back to nature.'' Hodgins suggested from his station by the Bar-b-que.

''Yeah, lets do it although I'm not sure how the kids will feel but it would be good for them.'' Booth nodded with a smile.

''It would get Jake away from Jess for a while. Cool young love down abit.'' Bones gave another good reason to take a trip.

''Yeah, but who's going to tell him?'' Booth made a face.

Bones and Booth looked at each, neither very enthusiastic about volunteering.

''Tell you want, rock, paper, scissors.'' Booth held his hand up and everyone laughed.


	5. Chapter 5 Kicking Back

''The mountains. I love the mountains.'' Parker beamed. It was true, he loved the freedom and the outdoors.

Jake glowered at his parents.

''How long for?'' he asked in a resigned voice.

''We're going in the morning and back Saturday. You guys start camp on Monday.'' Bones gave the details.

''Yeah camp.'' Jake was less than impressed but knew it was pointless arguing.

''Does Jack's cabin have a computer?'' He was relieved when Bones nodded.

''But you are not spending all week on that. We are taking a guys river trip.'' Booth laughed when Parker hugged him.

''A guy's trip. They are so much fun.'' Parker was really excited and even Jake smiled at his delight.

''Can I go and tell Jess please?'' Jake was polite and non confrontational so Booth nodded. Give and take never hurt anyone.

''Don't be too long. You need to pack.'' Booth called as Jake went out the front door.

''Go get some stuff together Parker.'' Booth said and Parker was gone before he'd even finished the sentence.

''I'll help him.'' Shaun said shyly and followed his cousin.

''He didn't even argue, that's a good sign.'' Bones picked up Sarah who needed a clean diaper.

''Yeah well, lets not get too excited. He hardly danced around the room.'' Booth was more realistic as he grabbed Nate.

''Come on you. Bath and bed for small boys.'' Booth tickled the squirming toddler and carried him upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The kids huddled close to the fire, it was cold but nobody really wanted to go home. They were happy in their secret meeting place, chewing the fat and away from parental eyes.

Jake finished his beer and tossed it.

''That pile is getting big. I thought you promised to take them to the dump for recycling.''Jess pinched his arm.

''Ouch. I will but apparently I've got to go to the mountains first.'' Jake was disgruntled.

''I'm going to miss you. You've only just got back.'' Jess rested her head on Jake's forehead.

''Want to make out, it'll ease the pain.'' Jake said with a grin.

''You never think of anything else.'' She said laughing leaning in for a kiss.

''You guys are disgusting. Get a room and give us all a break.'' Cal threw a can at Jake and covered him in beer. Jake jumped up.

''Cal, you idiot. I'm going to stink now. Thanks a lot.'' Jake tried to brush it off but it didn't really help.

''Sorry dude.'' Cal felt bad but everyone else just laughed.

''What's your dad gonna do. Ground you, that would be good wouldn't it? You could stay here.'' Ryan made a valid point and Jake shrugged.

''That's true.'' He sat down again and lit the cigarette that Cal threw over as a peace offering.

''Why are you going to the mountains again?'' Elliot asked with a smirk whilst the others laughed at Jake's expense.

''I know that you all find the idea of me, who is a slave to all things urban, in the wilderness funny but it might actually be a laugh.'' Jake wasn't completely adverse to the idea.

''Yeah, right. You do know that there are bears that eat you in the mountains don't you? Do you have bears in London, I don't think so.'' Elliot cracked another beer.

Jake was a little concerned about that so said nothing.

''I should go. I've been way too long and now I have to sneak in because I'm covered in beer, thanks Cal.'' Jake stood up and knocked knuckles around the circle.

''Laters. I will see you lot online.'' He bid farewell and put his arm around Jess.

They walked home slowly, enjoying their last few minutes together.

''I don't want you to go. Let's run away. Go live on the beach in Mexico.'' Jess stopped outside her house.

''Great idea but what would we eat exactly?'' Jake kissed her and they stood for an age.

Jake broke away.

''Should be careful. My dad's already freaked about us, don't want your mom to join him.'' He glanced over towards his house and it looked dark. He wondered if they had all gone to bed. That would be a result.

''Stay for a while. We'll talk.'' Jess sat on the kerb and Jake joined her. He lit a cigarette, it was reckless but he didn't care.

''Your dad didn't really think we were doing that did he?'' Jess blushed at the thought.

''No, I don't think so but Parker did make it sound bad so you can't really blame him.'' Jake lay back on the grass and blew his smoke up into the night air. Jess lay back next to him.

''The stars are beautiful here. You can't see them in London because of light pollution.'' Jake liked the stars.

''Yeah they are.'' Jess agreed. Jake turned over on his side and looked at her.

''When I was little, I had this friend Emma and we both wanted to be astronauts when we grew up. Anyway, our teacher told her that she couldn't be an astronaut and I thought that meant that there were three types of people, girls, boys and astronauts because I just didn't realise it was because she was a girl that the teacher said that. She was wrong cos you can be an astronaut if you're a girl.'' Jake shared an almost forgotten memory.

''That is so cute. I thought that if you gave a baby a boys name it made it a boy and the same for a girl. I didn't know that you were born one or the other.'' Jess giggled and Jake smiled.

''That makes some sort of sense.'' He threw his cigarette away and popped some breath mints. He raised his hand and stroked her hair before placing his hand on her waist. He stroked a small piece of exposed skin.

''Do you ever think about doing that? '' Jess blushed, they had never spoken about this.

''So I'm a guy. What do you think?'' Jake reddened slightly as well.

''And you are beautiful.'' He said softly.

''You're just saying that 'cos you want another kiss.'' Jess looked away.

''True.'' Jake kissed her and another five minutes passed.

''Someone might see.'' Jess pushed him away.

''Now you're shy.'' Jake laughed and tickled her.

''Get off. Get off.'' Jess pushed him and he lay back laughing.

He looked at her again resting his head on one hand, his eyes were very intense and a deep brown that you could get lost in. Jess felt her breathe catch, yet another victim of the Booth charm.

''I think I love you Jess.'' Jake said nervously. Jess stopped for a moment and Jake held his breath. Maybe he shouldn't have said that, it was too much.

''And I know I love you Jakob Booth.'' She said without turning a hair. She had been waiting for this.

''Thank you.'' Jake grinned, stealing a line from their favourite show and Jess slapped his arm.

''You're welcome.'' She rolled her eyes, giving the expected response.

''Do you know the constellations?'' Jake said suddenly, breaking the moment before it overwhelmed him.

''No.'' Jess laid back and looked up as Jake started pointing them out to her.

Bones and Booth stood watching them from their bedroom window.

''God Seeley, they are so intense.'' Bones was worried by what she saw.

''Yeah I know. First love is but it worries me too.'' Booth was glad that they were leaving tomorrow.

''Did you know he was smoking?'' Bones asked and Booth nodded.

''Yes and drinking. I caught him when you were in hospital.'' Booth had hoped his warning would be enough but it appeared not.

''What did you do?'' Bones was curious as she was unsure what was best.

''Tried to scare him straight but that obviously didn't work.'' Booth was tempted to ignore it, not make too much of a big deal of it but he wasn't sure. He had never done this before. What was next, drugs?

''I spoke to Gordon about it.'' Booth admitted, he had never felt so lost about what to do about one of the kids before but this was a whole new ball game.

''What did he say?'' Bones was pleased that Booth was being so constructive and not just losing his temper.

''Well, he said that Alison was opting out, she had undermined all our boundaries so we have to start again.''

''What is wrong with that woman? We should never have let him visit her.'' Bones wished Alison would just disappear.

''We had no choice Tempe. She's his mother, we can't change that.''

''So what do we do before he ends up in rehab and a father before he graduates?'' Bones felt sick with worry.

''Gordon said that to remember that he is only a child despite his adult behaviour. We have to have clear consequences that we stick to rigidly so Jake will not have any doubts about what will happen if he steps out of line. Gordon also warned that it was important that we do this or Parker will copy his brother's behaviour.'' Booth was grim, he didn't want that to happen and there was already evidence of it.

''What sort of consequences.'' Bones didn't like the sound of that.

''Its okay, I won't lift a finger to him as tempting as it might be. Gordon said to use what he cares about. So that's not very hard, he values his computer, his guitar and his freedom. All of which we can control, it is more about consistency and we have to keep talking to him even if he won't talk to us.'' Booth paused.

''And if all that fails, military school.'' He added with a smile at Bones' expression.

''I'm kidding, that's my idea and I am kidding.''

He turned and put his arms around his wife and she rested her head on his shoulder.

''I am so glad that you're here Tempe to share this with me. It helps so much.'' He whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and looked at him. She was surprised how vulnerable he sounded.

''I love you Seeley Booth.'' She said and kissed him hungrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They left early and reached the cabin by mid afternoon. Angela and Jack were already there. Cabin didn't really do the place justice. It was huge with all modern conveniences, a tennis court and a hot tub. It was by the lake where a huge water trampoline was tethered, there was also a jetty with a slide and a tyre swing. Booth immediately noticed the power boat, this was just a giant boy's playground as you would expect from Hodgins.

''Wow, this place is great.'' Parker said what everyone else was thinking.

He jumped from the car as soon as it stopped and ran to the water's edge. Jake stayed where he was, texting on his cell.

Bones exchanged a look with Booth and as arranged, she got out and took Nate out of his car seat. Isobel had come to greet them and she guided Nate down to the water.

''Hey guys. You're here.'' Angela came towards Bones with a huge smile. She held out her arms for Sarah and the two women walked to the cabin.

''You need a nice cold margarita, sweetie.'' Angela offered.

''I can't Ang. I'm still feeding.'' Bones had acquired a taste for cocktails between pregnancies.

''One will not hurt, it will be virtually virgin.'' Angela wanted Bones to loosen up, she needed to.

''Okay, that's sounds great. This place is amazing Ang'' Bones looked around her.

''Isn't it though? You can really relax here. We have everything for the babies including a specially hired nanny and cook for the week so we can have grown up time.'' Angela sprung her surprise and Bones looked delighted.

''You might even get to watch the whole of a movie and eat all your dinner in one sitting.'' Angela gave her friend a one armed hug.

''It's our treat so we can enjoy our friends for once.'' She added.

''That sounds so great, Ang.'' Bones really did appreciate the gesture and she knew Booth would too.

''We have another surprise but that's for later.'' Angela put Sarah in a crib and clipped a toy bar across it. The baby kicked and gurgled happily.

''Sit and I'll get our drinks.'' Angela waved towards the deck.

''What about Booth, a beer?'' Angela was too polite to ask where Booth was although she had an inkling.

Bones nodded.

''He won't be long, he has to do something.'' Bones didn't want to give details she just wanted to enjoy the sun. She popped on her sunglasses, put her head back and sighed contentedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Water Granny. Water.'' Nate clapped his hands and picked up a stone to copy Parker and Shaun who were skimming.

''Yes Sweetheart, water.'' Isobel stayed close and enjoyed the toddler's enthusiasm.

''Five, did you see that? Five.'' Parker turned to his grandmother who laughed.

''I can do that as well you know. Let's have a competition.'' Isobel picked up some stones.

''You can't.'' Parker looked at her in disbelief.

''Watch.'' Isobel skimmed a perfect 'sixer' first time.

''You are so cool granny.'' Parker didn't even know he'd said it but Isobel heard him, she blinked back tears and carried on playing with her grandsons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I need to speak to you. Here.'' Booth jerked his head to indicate that Jake needed to come and sit next to him. Jake heard his tone and knew that he had been busted.

He slowly got into the front seat and looked at his father nervously.

''Anything you want to tell me Jakob?'' Booth turned slightly in his seat and took the cell phone from his son's hand. Jake just let it go, he knew better that to protest. Jake thought quickly, not sure which misdemeanour his dad knew about. He was too long so Booth took his silence as a no.

''That's a pity, I was hoping that you might be honest with me.'' Booth kept his voice level and calm, no yelling he reminded himself.

''So yesterday, you were smoking again and I've noticed at least two missing beers, so you've been drinking as well.'' Jake said nothing.

''So this is how it's going to work. No computer, no cell phone for the vacation and when we get home, you are grounded for a week. If you do it again, then it will be the same but an extra week each time. You are not going to have your cell, computer or guitar whenever you are grounded. You are fourteen years old and you are not allowed to drink and smoke. Is that clear?'' Booth waited and Jake nodded, speechless for the moment.

''I am your father not your friend. Believe me when I say that I mean this. You know the rules about curfew, homework and school. If you break the rules then you will be punished, it's as simple as. Have you got all that?'' Booth waited again, Jake nodded. He looked at his hands and sniffed.

''You are also going to have to talk to us all week. You are going to hear all about the damage that cigarettes and alcohol do to young bodies from your mom and that is the price you pay. We will keep saying it until you listen.'' Booth waited for his words to sink in and then he smiled.

''I'm done. Anything you need to ask?''

''I think you pretty much covered everything.'' Jake said in a sulky voice.

''Yes, I think I did. Right, let's go and look at Jack's playground shall we?'' Booth rubbed his hands together and climbed from the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The kids went swimming with Isobel supervising and the adults kicked back. The toddlers ran around their feet playing with the endless supply of toys. The nanny, Carly kept a discreet distance but made sure the babies were happy.

''So guys. What is it really like having four kids?'' Angela asked from her sun lounger.

''You're not?'' Bones flipped her sunglasses and stared at her friend.

''Uh Sweetie. This is most definitely not virgin.'' Angela held up her cocktail.

''Oh right.'' Bones was relieved, she didn't want to lose Angela from the Jeffersonian again quite so soon.

''No, we are just thinking ahead and the girls just will not sword fight with Jack so we thought we might try for a boy.'' Angela explained.

''Well Ang, there's no guarantees.'' Bones laughed, sex selection was a very inexact science based on food choices and times of the month. Bones thought most of it was rubbish.

''I know but this little guy is just so yummy. I want my own little tough guy.'' Angela caught Nate and pulled him onto her lap. He wriggled for a second and then stuck his thumb in his mouth and snuggled in. His eyes drooped.

''A tired little tough guy.'' Booth observed.

''Hey, I thought I was your tough guy.'' Jack looked hurt.

''Uuuum Sweetie. That's between you and me. The kids might hear.'' Angela placed a kiss on the now sleeping boy's head and handed him to Carly.

''But yeah you know a boy would be nice.'' Jack admitted.

''Even things out, give me an ally.'' He added.

''You sure about that?'' Booth raised his eyebrows and sipped his beer.

''My son hates me at the moment.'' He smiled at Bones who gave his hand a squeeze.

''Yes, that's what I figured.'' Angela had noticed the distance between Booth and his first born.

''Yeah well kinda comes with the teen territory.'' Booth was not bothered about the sulking, he just wanted his tactics to work.

''I was an absolute nightmare when I was a teenager.'' Angela said with grin.

''Why does that not surprise me honey?'' Jack teased her and she accepted it in good grace.

''My dad let me run wild and my poor mom tried to keep it all normal but it was impossible. I'm surprised I made it to twenty one.'' Angela missed her mom and she looked sad. Bones understood and looked at her sympathetically.

''What were you like Seeley?'' This interested Bones as she realised that she had never really asked. He knew all about her traumatic teen years but he had never talked much about his.

''I was a good Catholic boy.'' Booth said with a grimace.

''Yeah right dude. What were you really like?'' Jack didn't buy it.

''I was a bit wild I suppose. All the normal stuff but my dad kept a tight rein so I didn't do much damage to me or anyone else. I played sports so that helped.'' Booth shrugged, his had been a very normal upbringing and he was a little embarrassed to admit it.

''What no big jock parties?'' Angela was not clueless.

''Oh yeah. We had those but nothing too out of hand. We were seventeen or eighteen by then so it was just rites of passage stuff really. Then college was more of the same.'' Booth was honest.

''What no hard liquor?'' Bones asked and Booth grimaced.

''Yeah plenty of that and the headaches to prove it. It was good, I had a fun time at college.'' Booth laughed as memories came rushing in.

'' Basic training, now that was wild but we were working so hard that we needed the release. Pete kept things interesting.'' Booth recalled his old buddy and felt a pang of grief.

''What about you Jack?'' Bones stepped in when she heard Pete's name, this was supposed to be fun and she didn't want Booth getting too introspective.

''Science geek all the way in high school but college, ah college. I fell in love, Susie White. She was a party animal and taught me much.'' Jack sighed and Angela threw a slice of lemon at him.

''Not that again although I have to say I have plenty to thank her for. She taught him well.'' Angela said with a wink at Bones.

''Thank you my sweet.'' Jack kissed Angela with a flourish.

''Who needs a fresh drink?'' He turned to his laughing friends.

''Only one more. We need to set an example.'' Bones remembered she was a mother although the cocktail had been very nice.

''Yeah, we'll party hard when the kids are in bed. Who's in for strip poker?'' Jack said just the right thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6 Bears and Cocktails

''Okay guys. Out of the water. We're going for a walk.'' Booth clapped his hands.

''Chop, chop. Lets go.'' He shouted again to the kids who ignored him the first time.

The two older boys waded in from the trampoline, Parker and Nate walked over hand in hand. Booth smiled, they looked very cute together.

''We're doing what?'' Jake stopped a few yards in front of the adults, up to his knees in water still.

''A walk. We're going for a walk before you guys eat.'' Booth repeated himself.

''Have you got your gun?'' Jake asked out of the blue.

''What? No, why would I have my gun?'' Booth was completely thrown by the question.

''Gun. Daddy, gun.'' Nate danced around chanting as Parker giggled.

''Great Jake.'' Booth picked up Nate.

''No don't say that. Jake was naughty, we don't say that.'' Booth tried to stop the little boy's singing.

''Daddy said no.'' Booth made his voice firmer and Nate stopped. His bottom lip trembled and tears welled in his eyes.

''No, Daddy no.'' He said.

''That's right big guy. Daddy said no, we don't say that. Okay?'' Booth tried to prevent a full blown crying session.

Nate nodded gravely and sniffed.

''Good boy.'' Booth hugged him and it seemed to have worked.

''Can you take Buster please Jack?'' Booth handed Nate over and turned to Jake who still hadn't moved. Jack gestured to Parker and took his hand.

''Come on guys. Let's get dry. We're going for a walk. We can look for bugs.'' Jack revealed his inner child which was never far from the surface.

''Bugs. We're gonna collect bugs, Buster.'' Parker had reverted to a seven year old in this environment, no sign of his big boy act. They walked with Isobel towards the cabin.

Booth was glaring at Jake who was staring down into the water.

''I'll see you in a minute Jake.'' Shaun escaped quickly.

''Why would you ask me that?'' Booth was bemused.

''There are bears aren't there? They eat people don't they?'' Jake revealed the reason for the strange question. Booth laughed, he was so relieved and it felt good.

''Jake, you are right, there are bears but they don't attack people for nothing.'' Booth held his hand out.

''Come on. I won't let anything eat you. I promise.''

Jake still didn't move.

''What about snakes?'' Jake was not comfortable in the great outdoors.

Booth laughed again, this was funny, Jake was a total child of the city. It was refreshing to see him act like a kid for once.

''Again, there are snakes but if you don't go looking under the rocks, you'll be safe. Plus we will wear boots so you will be fine, I promise.'' Booth was enjoying playing the protector for once to this son.

'' But that's exactly what Jack wants to do.'' Jake wasn't convinced.

''Jake, I promise. Trust me, I will look after you. You are not going to die going for a walk.'' Booth was trying really hard to keep a straight face.

''You're laughing at me.'' Jake shivered, it was cold.

''Maybe a little but you need to come out of the water now. You're cold.'' Booth carried on holding out his hand, not that he expected Jake to take it.

''You promise. No bears and snakes.'' He sounded about five as he waded towards Booth.

''I promise.''

Jake took his hand and Booth almost passed out. He could not remember the last time Jake had held his hand if ever.

''Sorry.'' Jake started to shake with cold.

''Its okay kiddo. Come on, I'll race you.'' Booth let go and ran towards the cabin with Jake chasing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked for about an hour up to a viewing point. Shaun stayed home, he had the beginnings of a temperature. They collected bugs as they went, Jack had his bug kit and Parker listened intently as Jack pointed out features on the various insects they captured.

Booth carried Nate on his shoulders but Jake stayed close. He looked around constantly suspicious at what he saw as a hostile world.

''You are being such a baby Jake.'' Parker was amused by his brother's fear and enjoyed being the brave one.

''Parker, in my country the most dangerous thing that you meet on a walk is a pissed off farmer, okay?'' Jake took his brother's remark well.

''What don't you have bears then?'' Parker was surprised by this information.

''No, we don't. Thank God.'' Jake confirmed.

''You get foxes who drag rubbish down the street and that's about it.'' Jake made a face.

''Foxes are cute.'' Parker said.

Jake didn't answer him and carried on walking.

''Not a fan of nature then Jake?'' Jack asked with a laugh.

''Yeah, I like it alright if you're doing something. I like rock climbing, adventure trailing, kayaking, that sort of thing.'' Jake shrugged.

''Have you done that stuff?'' Booth was surprised.

''Yes, in France. The Ardeche and Averyon, those sorts of places where they don't have bears.'' He added with a nervous look around him.

Booth nodded, that was good. They could do all those things together here, this trip could be just what they needed to get them back on track.

''Oh God. Do you have poisonous spiders as well?'' Jake stopped dead, this was yet another threat.

''Jake, a spider is not going to jump out and get you. Kiddo, calm down, we are just taking a walk.'' Booth put his arm around him and Jake looked at him with fear in his eyes.

''Are you sure? I thought some spiders did jump.'' Jake remembered hearing that somewhere.

Jack lowered his camera and added his expertise.

''I am your bug man. I can tell you with absolute certainty that no venomous jumping spider is going to appear and devour you. Trust me.'' Jack shook his head in wonder. Spiders were so misunderstood.

''See, your mom trusts him so he has to be good right?'' Booth and Jack were trying not to laugh but it was just becoming impossible. Parker picked it up and started giggling and the adults could not control it any longer.

''Dude, you need to start seriously censoring what movies this kid watches.'' Jack said through his laughter.

''Yeah, I think you might be right.'' Booth laughed this time at Jake's even more horrified face.

''Jack, don't say that. He does anyway.'' Jake tried very hard not to smile.

Eventually he conceeded and cracked the hint of a smile.

''Alright, alright. I am not going to die. I get it.'' He said.

''Can we just get this over with because I am so not having a good time?'' Jake turned and led the way up the trail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The adults watch the sun slipping away, it was beautiful and the silvery ripples of the lake reflected the array of colours.

''I cannot remember feeling this chilled since we were at the beach.'' Booth lay back and enjoyed the sounds of the evening.

Jack had several machines which sucked in the mosquitoes so you didn't even need to worry about them. It was so perfect.

''God, that was forever ago. Your wedding was so, well it was just so.'' Angela smiled contentedly at the memory.

''So was yours Ang.'' Bones reminded her.

''Yes, I know. Do you remember the snow? I like the snow. We should take the kids to see Santa in Lapland at Christmas.'' Angela just loved planning grand excursions.

''That is such a good idea honey. I've never met the real Santa.'' Jack hijacked the trip for himself. Jack was mixing martinis behind his own cocktail bar.

''Watch and wonder at a maestro at work.'' Jack held up his shaker dramatically.

He shook the cocktail shaker with vigour and a swerve of the hips but the whole effect was ruined as the top flew off. The vodka and ice sprayed out landing mostly on his head.

Booth and Bones burst into hysterical laughter whilst Angela rolled her eyes indulgently and stood to wipe the alcohol from his face.

''There you go Honey. All cleaned up.'' She kissed him and he grabbed her giving her a twirl.

'' I think I need some practice at the shaking part but the quantities are perfect. Very potent.'' He said licking some from his lips and releasing Angela.

''Yes Sweetie just keep practising. You'll get there eventually.'' Angela sat down again as her friends continued to laugh. The couple were very welcome light relief.

''Yeah, the kids would love a trip to meet Santa.'' Bones agreed with a sigh as she sipped her non alcoholic drink.

''Jake's face when he thought a spider was going to get him was priceless dude. I got a picture.'' Jack chuckled and Booth joined him.

''Don't be horrible. Poor kid.'' Bones stuck up for her step son.

''Its going to be interesting on the river trip. Do you think he'll believe me if I say there are piranhas?'' Jack rubbed his hands together.

''No, no, no. Do not say that, he'll refuse to go.'' Booth put paid to the idea immediately.

''It was so cute, Parker was all the big brave guy and Jake had to put up with it. It was very funny.'' Booth told Bones who tutted.

''You're nasty.''

''I told him I wouldn't let anything kill him. What else could I do?'' Booth defended himself.

''Hi, is anyone home?'' A voice called from around the side of the cabin and Paula appeared followed closely by a tanned and long haired Zach.

''You got here. Come in, come in.'' Angela jumped up and embraced her.

''Surprise!'' Angela was so pleased with herself.

''Hey dude. Looking good, looking good. All growed up huh?'' Jack pumped Zach's hand and then hugged him. It was true, Zach was all grown up. He had filled out and his stance was more confident and worldly wise. He still blushed at Jack's embrace, some things never changed.

''Zach, It's so good to see you.'' Bones hugged him as well and Zach looked shocked.

''Doctor Brennan. Congratulations.'' Zach was embarrassed but very pleased at Bones' affectionate greeting. Bones was surprised at the warmth she felt towards her former assistant, she had really missed him. It was his intuition for the way she worked and thought. She didn't have to explain herself to him, not like the other assistants who had replaced him. An idea began to form, this week provided her with the perfect opportunity to get him back to the Jeffersonian when he belonged.

Booth shook his hand and Zach blushed again, glad of the older man's acceptance at last.

''Zach, will you please call me Temperance when we are not at work.'' Bones told him for the millionth time.

Paula watched him greet his friends and she was glad for him. He had been home sick at times on their trip and she knew he was glad that they had returned.

Angela watched the dark haired girl looking at Zach with the love obvious in her eyes and a gold glint caught her eye.

''What is this?'' Angela grabbed Paula's hand. There was a wedding band and diamond ring clearly visible.

''Oh my god, you didn't?'' Angela squealed.

''Dude, what about your mom?'' Jack laughed at Zach's obvious discomfort.

''She knows. We are having a blessing next month. I think she might be over it by then.'' Zach recalled the phone call with a cringe, it had not been pleasant.

''Details, details. I need details and champagne. Jack get the champagne. Now sit down and tell me all the scrummy, juicy details.'' Angela was like a little girl and led Paula to a chair.

''We were at a café by the Colloseum in Rome and he proposed. It was a wonderful.'' Paula smiled shyly at Zach who blushed again.

''You impetuous mad thing Zach. I can't believe it, you did something spontaneous. Did it feel good? Naughty but nice.'' Angela smirked at Zach who squirmed.

''Leave the poor guy alone Ang. It sounds very romantic Zach. Well done.'' Booth came to Zach's defence much to everyone's surprise including Zach.

''But there's a wedding band as well. You've done the deed when?'' Angela moved on.

''We got married in a small hilltop town in Tuscany a week ago.'' Paula put Angela out of her misery.

''Oh my god. Pictures, I need pictures to prove it.'' Angela was aghast that Zach had done something so out of character and yet so completely right.

''Congratulations Zach Its wonderful news.'' Bones kissed Paula's cheek and hugged Zach again. Poor Zach felt over whelmed with all the affection and sat down with a bump.

''Champagne, Champagne for everyone. Even you Tempe.'' Jack appeared with bottles and glasses.

''I vote that we get drunk and go skinny dipping.'' Jack raised his glass, the perennial host.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had this chapter (Its a short one but I liked Jack's line and thought it had to end a chapter) all ready and as I'm going away for a few days, I thought I'd put it up. My hits are down which is probably because people are bored with this family but I am having fun with this story so I will probably finish it. I like writing the young love part as its a great issue to explore.

My story is not really for Bones purists which I understand but they are still the main characters. I also find Angela and Jack a laugh. Zach is back so theres another storyline which is definately worth expanding.

I am also enjoying developing Parker's character now hes older and more interesting so thats another reason for carrying on. We'll see.

Laters.

Laters.


	7. Chapter 7 Mad Impulses

Right, before anyone points it out. I am aware that I am playing fast and loose with nature. Bones wouldn't really be ready for fun and games so soon after a baby but I want them to enjoy their vacation and so am ignoring that fact. Hope you don't mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So how cool is this?'' Jake jumped down into the speed boat.

''Where do you think Jack keeps the keys?'' Jake wondered if he really dared, it would be very, very reckless but completely cool all at the same time.

''Jake, no don't even think that. We would be busted before we even got fifty yards.'' Shaun was scared by his cousin's behaviour sometimes these days. He was fine one minute and then he seemed to hit the self destruct button.

''You are so lame Shaun. Do you have any fight in you at all? You're like the goofy kid in Road Trip who won't do anything because he's scared of his dad.'' Jake started to search for the keys. He had the feeling that Jack would leave them on the boat' cos he liked to do things there and then when the mood took him.

''The 'rents are dead to the world after their big night. Carly's taken the babies out so that just leaves us here to play. If you think about it, they shouldn't leave temptation in our path. Idle hands and all that.'' Jake stood up with a set of keys dangling from his fingers and a look of triumph.

Parker watched all this with a growing feeling of excitement and fear.

''We would get into so much trouble Jake.'' Parker thought he should probably protest but it was half hearted.

''It's dangerous Jake. These things are like Ferraris.'' Shaun was not budging.

''Even more reason then. Have you ever driven a Ferrari?'' Jake had thrown caution to the wind, his mum said life was for living and this was living. Jake was also feeling stupid about his blow out on the walk yesterday. Shaun and Parker had given him hell and he wanted to win back Parker's respect.

''Look, we'll take a slow spin around the lake. We can push it out so the noise won't wake anyone. There are at least five boats out already. No one will notice and we'll be back before anyone's even awake. Come on Shaun, it will be fun.'' Jake tried to get his cousin on side.

There was a silence as Shaun wavered.

''Yeah, come on Shaun. Jake's right, it'll be awesome.'' Parker jumped in and settled himself on the driver's seat. Jake smiled his approval at his little brother's guts.

''We'll push it out so no one will hear right?'' Shaun was scared of Booth even if the others weren't.

''Cub's honour.'' Jake held his hand up.

''Yeah right, like you were ever a cub.'' Shaun gave in and Jake jumped back onto the jetty.

''Parks. You steer whilst we push it out but don't turn the key 'cos you'll cut our legs off.'' Jake pulled his shirt off and jumped into the shallow water.

''Come on Shaun.'' Jake paled as he looked up at Shaun.

''What are you doing?'' Booth stood behind Shaun. They had been so busy arguing that they had failed to notice him coming across the grass.

Shaun jumped at the sound of his voice and stepped away.

''Hey Uncle Seeley. Just looking at Jack's boat, its cool isn't it?'' Shaun stuttered not missing the expression on his uncle's face.

''Okay guys. Away from the boat. Parker, out right now.'' Booth moved swiftly down the jetty and held out his hand.

''Give me the keys.'' Parker handed the keys over and jumped onto the jetty keeping a safe distance from his father.

''Jakob. Stay here. You two, back to the house.'' Booth gave Parker a hard stare as he moved nervously around him and ran off up the bank.

Jake stayed in the water, he was pretty sure Booth wouldn't jump in so he was safe where he was.

''Out of the water, Jakob.'' Booth walked back to the water's edge and waited. Jake shook his head.

''No, you're mad at me. I'll stay here thanks.''

''I will count to three and then I will come get you. So get out of the water.'' Booth didn't yell but he meant it.

Jake waded towards him and then stopped again.

''I can't get past you.'' Jake gestured.

Booth stepped back and Jake had no choice but walk by him. There was no other way out.

Booth grabbed his arm.

''Tell me that you did not just persuade your little brother and cousin to go out on that boat with you.'' He said quietly.

''Why are you just blaming me? Why aren't you yelling at them as well?'' Jake was aggrieved.

''Because I heard you, your voice carries here. Cubs honour right?'' Booth quoted his words back to him.

Jake said nothing, there was not a lot to say.

''You don't touch the boat unless Jack is with us, in fact don't even look at the boat.'' Booth released his arm.

''Have you any idea how dangerous these things are? You are hell bent on self destruction but not happy with that you want to drag your little brother with you. This is strike one Jake. We are on vacation and I want to enjoy it so I'm giving you a break but it won't last forever. Just behave please.'' Booth was relaxed and wanted to avoid a bad atmosphere so he decided to let it go.

''Okay, okay. I'll be a good boy.'' Jake walked away leaving Booth to stare after him. Booth just hoped that he had made the right decision, he really did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hey sleepy head. Wake up, it's a beautiful day and we are baby free for the morning.'' Booth set some tea down and opened the curtains. Bones sat up, shielding her eyes from the sudden light. She yawned, she felt wonderful, having enjoyed a break free nights sleep.

''What time is it?'' She said sipping her tea gratefully as Booth lay down next to her.

''A little after ten. Carly's taken the babies for a nanny's play date across the lake and we have hours to ourselves.'' Booth rested his head on his hand and grinned at her. She looked beautiful, all sleepy and warm. He felt desire but controlled himself. It was maybe a little soon just yet.

''What about the big kids?'' Bones thought they were harder work than the little ones.

''Well, apart from the fact that they tried to steal Jack's boat this morning, they are occupied adventure trailing. Jack just dropped them off at the centre.'' Booth wanted to spend some quality time with his wife doing nothing.

''Oh my God, they didn't.'' Bones was horrified, she remembered working on a dismembered corpse that was the result of a boating accident several years ago. It was very unpleasant.

''Its okay. They didn't get far. I have decided that constant activity is the key here. They'll be so exhausted that they won't have the energy for any of the bad stuff.'' Booth had a plan and it was a good one. It had really been Jake's idea when he said about idle hands.

''That sounds good but what about us?'' Bones kissed him and he raised his eyebrows at her.

''Well, I have some ideas.'' Booth rolled on top of her.

''You really are full of them this morning aren't you?'' Bones was happy to go along with this other plan of his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack sat with his coffee enjoying the quiet although there was the distant drone of motor boats from the lake.

Jack appeared beside him.

''Hey Zack. You good this morning?'' Jack sat on a chair next to him and Zack nodded. It was very nice to be home.

''So what happened dude? Why all these grand gestures? I thought you were all about considered thought and utilising the facts.'' Jack was curious to know what had changed his friend so dramatically.

'' It was the place. I just had the urge and did it.'' Zack couldn't really explain and there was a part of him that was scared witless by what he had done.

''The amour of Italy. It is indeed bewitching.'' Jack smiled as he remembered warm long evenings in Umbrian restaurants with alluring and mysterious women.

''Yes, that's it but what is that really? It doesn't make sense, I've been trying to establish the logic ever since?'' Zack jumped on Jack's words.

''Zack, it's a releasing of the shackles, all those constraints that bind us through our lives. In a place like that, you get away from them and people do crazy things but sometimes they can be the very things that we should be doing but we can't see that when we are confined by the mundane.'' Jack sounded poetic and Zack looked confused.

''So you mean that away from home we can see what we really want more clearly is that is?'' Zack tried to put it in words he could grasp.

''Exactly, but I prefer the way I said it. More in keeping with the whole scenario.'' Jack laughed at Zack's ability to strip everything back to pure logic.

''Look Zack. Do you love this woman?'' Jack got to the point.

''Love, what is love exactly? Apart from a rush of hormones and chemicals.'' This was the old Zack and Jack tutted.

''That's Temperance talking and that was a long time ago. Ask her now, with her huge family and a husband she adores. You may find she has changed her mind about that.'' Jack wanted Zack to enjoy the first rush of married life. You needed it to carry you through when the harder stuff came later.

''She adores Booth?'' Zack found that hard to believe.

''She has always adored Booth and he has always loved her. It was those constraints I was talking about that stopped them in the past. If you're lucky, something happens and you get over them. If you're not, then you miss out. And you, my friend need to start realising that you are lucky. Because you love this woman do you not?'' Jack sat forward and looked at Zack intensely.

Zack blushed and nodded.

''So there you are. Enjoy it and try to break the habit of a lifetime and not think so much.'' Jack stood up and clapped Zack on the shoulder.

''Carry on as you are, live for once, live.'' Jack walked away leaving a thoughtful but more relaxed Zack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all enjoyed a leisurely brunch and Paula told them all about the places they had visited.

''Barcelona was wonderful. The Parc Guell was the best. Gaudi at his best, it was so hot yet there was lovely shaded areas and the view was marvellous. Have you been Angela?'' Paula asked. Angela nodded.

''One of my favourite places, I have sat there for days on end drawing.'' Angela missed the endless hours that she once spent sketching but she had two precious little girls to soften the blow so her regrets were fleeting.

The sound of kids interrupted their conversation and the boys appeared from around the cabin.

''Hey guys. Has Al gone?'' Jack stood to go and speak to his neighbour who was behind them.

''Al, thanks a lot.'' Al had two boys of his own, one Jake's age and a sixteen year old so he had dropped the boys home.

''Can we go swimming please?'' Jake asked.

''Yeah, sure. Aren't you hungry?'' Bones was happy to see that the kids all seemed happy and relaxed, the morning had been a success. Booth was right, keep them busy and they couldn't get into any trouble.

''Later. Come on guys.'' Jake turned to their new friends, Sam and Max.

Booth watch Shaun trail after them miserably, a hanger on. He frowned, he needed to speak to Jake about the way he treated his cousin as it was bordering on bullying.

''Well Al, looks like you're here for a while. Fancy a beer or coffee?'' It was just about late enough for beers so the guys all had one.

They sat around chilling and watching the kids. It was a peaceful and serene scene.

''Can your boys come for a sleepover tonight? The kids have been asking all the way home.'' Al was surprised how thick they were after only one morning together.

''Are you sure? That's a lot of kids.'' Booth laughed, Al was braver than him.

''Used to it. Always have a houseful.'' Al was a laid back, an amiable kind of guy.

''That would be perfect. We could have a proper grown up dinner with all the trimmings.'' Angela loved entertaining and this was the best opportunity before they all went back to real life.

The deal was done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys sat around the camp fire eating smores. They had swam and then gone trail biking. Jake seemed to have overcome his dislike for the outdoors, he couldn't lose face in front of Sam and Max who were completely comfortable in the woods. Two of Max's friends were also staying over and Jake felt the need to be tough for them as well.

They were camping out and bid goodnight to their hosts about half an hour ago.

''So now the party really begins.'' Max produced a couple of six packs, his friends laughed and grabbed one each. Jake felt nervous, he hadn't expected this but that seemed dumb now as Max was sixteen. His dad's words rung in his head and he felt conflicted. He was on a strike and did not want to push his luck. He glanced nervously at Parker.

''Parks, you can't tell okay? I'm already on a warning.'' Jake didn't really want to do this but he didn't know how to say no in front of their new friends. Shaun was his real worry, he looked pissed off and Jake wasn't sure how to handle it.

''Maybe, we shouldn't.'' Jake tried to say the right thing. Sam laughed and whispered.

''Come on Jake. They'll think we're little kids and we won't be able to hang with them again.''

''Loosen up dude. We've had a busy day, you always kick back with a beer right? It's the best end to a good day.'' Max and his friends nodded to each other..

''But as you're only kids, you can just have sodas.'' Max played the kids card and it worked. Jake baulked at the suggestion and took the beer trying not to look at Shaun.

''How about you Shaun. Soda or beer?'' Max didn't disguise his contempt so Shaun accepted the beer reluctantly. He had drunk beer in the city but he liked his new life. He didn't want to upset his grandmother but he felt pressured.

''This is great.'' Parker was enthusiastic about his participation in this big kid's ritual.

''Yeah great.'' Shaun gulped the beer and screwed his face up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Tempe. Wake up.'' Booth whispered to his wife and Bones stretched luxuriously.

''Seeley, it's four am. What are you doing?'' Bones was confused and concerned until she saw the glint in her husband's eye.

''I have champagne.'' He held up a small bottle and two glasses.

''So I can have one of those but what are we celebrating?'' Bones was not sure what was going on.

''Well, everyone's asleep and the lake looks very inviting. How about a spot of skinny dipping?'' Booth gave her his best grin.

''What? No, you are kidding. Someone might see.'' Bones natural modesty and shyness kicked in.

''Temperance, where's the devil in you? I know the real you beneath the cold aloof exterior remember? Don't forget our wedding night.'' Booth kissed her bare shoulder and Bones felt her insides turn to liquid with a pang of excitement for good measure.

''Come on Tempe. Let's walk on the wild side.'' Booth placed tiny fluttery kisses all up her neck and Bones felt herself weakening. The water would be wonderful, it was a warm, sticky night.

''Oh alright then but you take the blame if we get caught.'' Bones stood and Booth jumped up, not quite believing his luck.

They crept down the stairs, giggling as they went.

''Ssssh, my reputation will be shot if we get caught. Can you imagine Zack's face.'' Bones laughed at the thought and Booth rolled his eyes as they walked outside.

''Can we not talk about Zack at the moment please?'' Booth picked her up suddenly and ran down to the water.

''Put me down. Put me down.'' She slapped ineffectually at his arm as he waded into the water.

''This waters cold.'' He said with a glint.

''Don't you dare. Seeley Booth don't you…'' He dropped her before she got the words out and she gasped as she hit the cold water, standing and trying to catch her breath.

He pulled off her night gown and she gasped again at the sensual sensation of the water on her skin.

He kissed her and carried her out to the deeper water.

''This is crazy Seeley.'' She said in mild protest.

''Yes but as Ang would say naughty but nice right?'' He said, his eyes darkened with desire and he swooped in for the kill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaun was trying to cope with his churning stomach as he looked down at the bowl of cereal in front of him. The kids had biked back and Shaun's head was now killing him.

''Are you alright Honey?'' Isobel was concerned, Shaun had a temperature a couple of days ago and now he looked positively green.

''Yes Gran. I'm fine.'' Shaun shot Jake a filthy look who ignored it. He was shovelling in cereal, seemingly unaffected by their beer consumption the night before. The Murray boys were hard partiers and Shaun had struggled to keep up with them, Jake had no such problem.

''I think I'll get the thermometer.'' Isobel disappeared into the house passing Bones as she went.

''Morning Honey. You look glowing this morning.'' Isobel commented as she kissed her.

''I wonder why?'' Angela winked at Bones as she stepped onto the deck and Bones blushed. They obviously weren't quiet enough.

''I didn't know you had it in you Sweetie.'' Angela was pleased that her friend was grabbing the opportunity to spend some quality time with her husband.

''Don't blame you though. That husband of yours is very hot you know.'' Angela whispered.

''Thank you Ang.'' Booth accepted the compliment as he appeared behind them.

''You're welcome Honey.'' Angela poured him some coffee and handed it to him. Bones wanted to die but recovered herself as she realised all the kids were looking at her with puzzled faces.

''Hey guys. You're back early.'' Booth turned to the boys and frowned as Shaun rushed past him, losing the battle with his stomach.

Carly came through the door with a crying Sarah and handed her to Bones.

''She's hungry Temperance.'' The girl said with a smile.

''Thank you Carly. Where's Buster?'' Bones looked around as she settled herself in a comfortable chair to feed her daughter.

''Okay, so I'm leaving.'' Jake got up quickly, he didn't like to be around when Bones fed Sarah. He found it embarrassing despite Bones constantly telling him that it was natural.

''He's painting with Jack and the girls. Mostly each other rather than the paper.'' Carly gestured to the paint evident on her shirt.

''I'm going to join them. It's fun. How about you Parker. Want to paint?'' Carly turned to the little boy. Parker was tempted but he was concerned that it wasn't very cool. He looked anxiously at Jake who was gulping his juice so he could get away.

''Go and paint Bub. You know you want to.'' Booth hated that Parker stopped himself from doing things because of wanting to stay tough for Jake.

''Shaun's really sick. What did you eat last night Jake?'' Isobel came out looking worried.

Parker looked at Jake with concern and then decided painting was a great idea.

''I'm going to find Buster.'' He said running back into the cabin. Booth knew exactly what this all meant with a sinking feeling.

''Nothing just burgers and Smores. The normal stuff. He's probably got the flu.'' Jake shrugged ignoring his father's face.

''Can I be excused please?'' He asked Bones not Booth despite the fact she was feeding the baby. That's how Booth knew for sure that they were hiding something.

''Nope, you can't.'' Booth answered him and Jake still didn't look at him.

Jake just sat down looking away over the lake.

''Right, we have pancakes.'' Angela placed a pile of pancakes on the table. She tried to ignore the obvious tension between father and son.

''I'll get Jack and the kids. The girls love pancakes.'' Angela made her escape.

''Why would Shaun be sick?'' Booth walked around next to Jake who glanced up and then stared straight down at the table.

''I don't know. People get sick don't they?'' Jake shrugged and tried not to cry. He was in a spot here and didn't know how to get out of it.

''You know what? I don't feel so good. I think that maybe the burgers weren't cooked. I really need to go to the bathroom too.'' Jake stood up but Booth stopped him with his hand on his shoulder, Jake sat again.

''Don't believe you. Stay put. I want breakfast, then you and I will talk.'' Booth decided to let him sweat.

''Daddy. Daddy.'' Nate ran over and hugged Booth's leg.

''Hey big guy. Who wants pancakes?'' Booth swooped him up and put him in his seat.

''Pancakes. Yeah, pancakes.'' Nate clapped his hands.

''Pancakes. Yeah, pancakes.'' Skye joined in closely followed by Summer. The adults laughed, the problem forgotten for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Lets walk.'' Booth had finished his breakfast and felt ready for his discussion with Jake.

''What? I don't want to walk. I feel sick, I told you.'' Jake looked up and tried to adopt a hang dog expression. Jack laughed.

''You're not trying to get a sick day from school Jake. You don't have to pretend to be ill.'' Jack didn't help the situation.

''I am sick. If Shaun's sick, why can't I be as well?'' Jake was not going for a walk with his dad, that was for sure.

''You know Jake. Your dad is being very reasonable at the moment, I wouldn't push it if I were you.'' Bones helped Booth out, the idea dawning on her that Shaun's sudden illness may well be self inflicted.

''Mmmmm, thats not lasting much longer. We can do this here in front of everyone if you like. It doesn't worry me.'' Booth sat back in his chair and Jake stood up.

''Okay, whatever. Let's go on a stupid walk.''

Booth didn't reply, he just got up and kissed his wife. He placed another kiss on his sleeping daughter's head and started to wipe Nate's face.

''Get down daddy. Get down.'' Nate held his hands up and Booth lifted him out.

''There you go Buster. All clean.''

Jake watched all this impatiently, he kicked the side of the decking in an attempt to be irritating.

''Hey, leave my deck alone. It's not done anything to you.'' Angela said to the grumpy teenager as she put Summer's shoes on.

''We're going into town to the craft fair. We'll be back at lunch.'' Bones stood up.

''We're taking the girls. There's a nature trail for toddlers. It's a girly trip.'' She added as she placed Sarah on her shoulder.

'' Girls, lots of girls.'' Summer said happily as Skye danced around Angela's knees.

''Animals, see animals mommy.'' She said as she stomped.

''Yes sweet girl, we'll see the animals.'' Angela touched her cheek as she placed a kiss on her Summer's head before setting her down.

''We're going to leave Nate, he'll just run around and cause havoc.'' Bones knew that Nate was a bundle of energy and nature trails weren't his thing.

''I'll watch him whilst you walk. Perhaps we could get the jet skis out when you get back.'' Jack suggested.

''Do you want to go jet skiing dude?'' Jack asked as Zack came out of the cabin.

''Is that dangerous?'' Zack was not exactly a dare devil.

''Dude, loosen up. I thought you were living a little.'' Jack cajoled him and Zack nodded.

''Okay.'' He agreed uncertainly.

Jake tried to slip away as his father was distracted but he was too late.

''Come on. We'll walk the shorter trail.'' Booth turned and started towards the trees. Jake hesitated and then looked helplessly at Bones.

''Don't look at me, you need to stop acting out and then you wouldn't find yourself in this position. Go on.'' Bones had lost patience and wasn't going to defend him this time.

Jake looked dismayed and then ran to catch up.

They walked in silence for a while and Jake began to think that he had escaped. They came into a clearing and Booth sat on a log. Jake stood looking at him warily.

''Do you like it always being like this between us?'' Booth asked.

''What do you mean?'' Jake wasn't really up for a heart to heart.

''Well, it seems that the only time we talk these days involves me lecturing or yelling at you. It would be nice if we could have some fun sometimes don't you think?'' Booth was going for yet another tactic.

''Yeah, I guess but I'm not sure what this is about.'' Jake played dumb.

''Why is Shaun sick Jake?'' Booth got into it.

''I don't know. Why are you asking me? Ask him.'' Jake knew that he shouldn't admit anything. He wasn't about to snitch on the Murray brothers.

''Well I think it's because you guys were drinking last night and he's not used to it like you are apparently.'' Booth watched Jake's face carefully. There was the glimmer of guilt but Jake covered it almost instantly.

''That is not true. We ate burgers and Smores. We only drank sodas.'' Jake lied and Booth felt anger.

''You're lying. You're a good liar but I am used to liars so I know.'' Booth continued to hold Jake's eye, he looked back defiantly. Prove it, his look said.

''You are pushing Shaun around, stop it. It's bullying so just cut it out.'' Booth voiced his worries.

''I am not.'' Jake began to protest but Booth held up his hand.

''Save it. You are wasting your time. Just stop it.''

There was another silence as Booth regarded his son and decided what to say next.

''If you were drinking last night, then you did it with Parker there. How do you think I feel about that?'' Booth waited, hoping to get an answer. He didn't, Jake decided that silence was his only option. The silence dragged on and Jake finally shrugged and mumbled.

''We weren't so you don't have to feel anything I guess.''

''Already told you that I don't believe you. Okay, what about the fact that you were going to take your seven year old brother out for a ride in a speed boat? How do you think I should feel about that?'' Booth was starting to get annoyed at the complete non response.

''Pissed off I s'pose.'' Jake was sulky and didn't sound repentant.

''Doesn't even touch it. So it is clear that you cannot be trusted with Parker. So you guys don't get to do anything alone until you convince me that you can be responsible. He would do anything that you tell him and you don't deserve that amount of power.'' Booth didn't want to seperate the brothers but he felt he had no choice.

''That's harsh Dad. Parks will be upset.'' Jake tried to use his brother as guilt but Booth didn't buy it.

''It's your fault so I'll let you explain it to him.'' Booth transferred the burden.

''Whatever. Are we done?'' Jake looked back towards the cabin and Booth felt despair. He was not reaching this kid at all. Maybe, when they were alone on the river, he would have more luck. Booth stood up and nodded.

''Yeah, we're done. Is there anything at all that you want to say?'' Booth was hoping for an apology over the boat at least. There was silence but then Jake did speak.

''I'm sorry about the boat. It was stupid especially with Parker around. I won't go near the boat again.''

''Good but just so you know this counts as strike two so thats the score now. We're going back to enjoy the rest of the day. No more sleepovers, you can't be trusted. Lets go.'' Booth began to walk towards the trail and Jake smirked behind his back.

''Oh and no jet skis, you can watch the rest of us have fun.'' Booth added over his shoulder.

Jake's smile wavered slightly but his dad had let him off again, which was good. Perhaps he should avoid any more problems. He didn't think strike three was going to be that easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am aware that Jake is a monster (although a lovable one at times) but it's actually very understandable. He's been pushed from pillar to post. It is also funny to write because being that bad would just be such a laugh. He is loosely based on my personality as a child. I could go from angel to devil in a blink of an eye which was challenging for those around me. He also has a self destructive personality, he has developed into a adrenaline junkie, we all know at least one. Life needs to be a constant challenge, normal every day existance is not enough for them. He has been like this consistantly through out the stories although the tendency has grown. The main difference now is that he is influencing Parker who thinks that he is cool and exciting. Again realistic I think. All of this will come into play in later chapters as there is always method in my madness

As a dramatic tool, he acts as a foil to Booth. This is a man who likes to do things well and has control issues as Gordon pointed out. Yet this kid continues to counter whatever Booth does and he fails to control him much of the time. Its a challenge to the character, giving an interesting edge to the story and one of our main protagonist's personality. He makes Booth dig deep, much like Bones has done in the past.

BB may be a little too happy as a couple at the moment, I don't know. Let me know, should I shake that up a little? They could argue over Jake, hes always caused friction between them or perhaps Sully or a new third party. I don't know or should I leave them happy? I must admit I like them happy but at loggerheads does make interesting reading.

Review and give input, I need some help at the moment with their relationship. I know about what will happen elsewhere but not sure about them.

Laters


	8. Chapter 8 The Power of the Woman

I have been asked to clarify the kids' ages. Jake is fourteen, Parker is seven and Nate twenty months. The twins are fourteen months old. They younger ones speech is a bit advanced for their ages but that was to make them more interesting. I justify it to myself by the fact that they have very intelligent parents so they are advanced.

Parker does tend to follow his brother but I have watched this process myself. Boys either hero worship their brothers or fight constantly with them. Although, we see Parker's own character in this chapter. Booth as a personality just would not have quiet, obedient kids, it doesn't fit. He's a rebel and his children would reflect that I think.

The drinking thing arouses much debate which I find interesting. I also think it depends where you live, I have mentioned that I spent some time in a Philadelphian suburb, very middle class and affluent. The sixteen year old of the family came home drunk one night so I know that it happens there as well. It has been portrayed in the show, 'A Boy in the Bush' episode.

Should Booth be harder? I don't know, I'm trying to make him a more sympathetic character as a father because he has been harsh in the past. I don't think they need therapy because much of this is a relection of modern family life and the challenges this presents especially in a big Murray brothers are out of towners so their behaviour is again a reflection of where they come from.

The jealousy thing is totally normal, even husbands get jealous of new babies but I decided not to go there. Parker has gone from being an only child to part of a large blended family, he coped well I think. Bones has just had a new baby so her attention has been elsewhere but she has made efforts to reassure the boys in earlier chapters but shes only human. Four kids, thats alot of kids and she's new to this remember?

Hope that clarifys things. Booth is going to confront much of this with his boys in the next chapters as they face a challenge

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So Honey, there seems to be a north wind blowing in the Booth camp at the moment.'' Angela spoke as they strolled around the craft fair pushing strollers. Isobel and Paula were walking ahead so Angela felt she could pick up this topic.

''No, not at all. We're great.'' Bones was confused by Angela's observation.

''No I mean in the parent child department.'' Angela picked up some prints from a stall.

''I can't buy anymore of this stuff. Jack will kill me.'' She put them down with regret, she liked spending money but they were running out of room.

''Oh that's just the continuing saga of my step son who is hell bent on driving his father crazy.'' Bones shrugged, she had left Jake to Booth a long time ago.

''You know Honey. I get where Jake is coming from. I had the exact same situation when I was growing up.'' Angela felt empathy for the struggling boy.

''On one hand, you have a parent who encourages you to do as you please and then on the other, one who provides the stability, sets rules and boundaries. Its confusing stuff.'' Angela felt that she could be the ally that Jake needed.

''I know Ang but we have other kids to consider. Booth is scared of Parker following his brother.'' Bones knew that Booth was becoming increasingly agitated about this aspect.

''That is true but Jake has just become the bad kid hasn't he? The one who causes all the trouble, he's got himself into a no win situation. He's your family fall guy. Maybe you guys need to give him a break.'' Angela thought that Bones needed to step in.

''We've tried that and he just gets worse. He wanted to steal Jack's boat yesterday.'' Bones was totally bemused by Angela's change of attitude.

Angela laughed and Bones stopped.

''It is not funny Angela. He was going to let Parker drive that thing.''

''Okay Sweetie, I know that is not funny but it's kinda of understandable. I told Jack, he left the keys in it for Gods sake. Who does that? That man can be a complete idiot sometimes.'' Angela had told her husband off that very morning.

''Its not Jack's fault Ang. It's Jakes.'' Bones did not want the presence of her family to cause problems between the Hodgins clan.

''Well, then you need to out manoeuvre him. Take the drinking thing, where does this beer come from? Have you ever thought of that?'' They carried on walking.

''No, that's true. He took some from us but not much.'' Bones frowned, they had been so busy being all boundaries and consequences about this that they had missed the obvious.

''Well, hide it Honey. Put it in the garage and lock it. Don't give him his allowance that sort of thing.'' Angela was surprised that she had to point this out.

''Yes, that's all true. I hadn't thought of that.'' Bones felt slightly stupid.

''Like I told Jack. You don't leave keys in speed boats when there are kids around, they're kids.'' Angela began to think she was surrounded by fools.

''Honey, it is not rocket science. You need to rein Booth in otherwise there's going to be a huge blow out of epic proportions and my guess is that it's not going to be pretty. Jake is going to come out of it the loser, that's for sure.'' Angela gave her a friend a hug. Bones nodded, yes Ang was right. She needed to intervene but she had a feeling that Booth was not going to like it.

''You told me to leave Jake to Booth remember?'' Bones began to feel out of her depth again.

''Well this is different. You need to get involved this time. Jake needs you to help him out with his dad. Booth can get too over bearing sometimes, you now that.'' Angela wanted to avoid what she felt was building.

''He's not being like that this time. He's being very patient.'' Bones defended her husband.

''On the surface Honey. But Jake is messing with Parker and you know how over protective Booth is of him. It was just them for a long time and Booth, well he maybe plays favourites abit, don't you think?'' Angela began to wonder if she might be over stepping the mark with this but she needed to say it.

''No, I don't think so.'' Bones couldn't see that, she really couldn't.

''Okay, what about this boat thing? Did Jake put a gun to Parker's head?'' Angela decided that she had started this so she had to finish it.

''No but Parker's only little. He follows Jake's lead.'' Bones put the opposing argument.

''Heady stuff for a kid especially a confused one but Parker is hardly a shrinking violet. He's seven, not a baby, seven year olds these days have alot of smarts. He could have said no and walked away.'' Angela was nervous, Bones voice had taken on an edge.

''Parker is older now. Did Booth even tell him off?'' Angela ploughed on.

''No.'' Bones was beginning to see the point.

''No, he didn't. He just blamed Jake. Jake is now in a position where he's the bad boy. He just can't win so he thinks what the hell.'' Angela felt she had said enough.

''Ang, are you sure that this isn't rocket science?'' Bones felt totally confused and in turmoil.

''Well Sweetie, it's not easy that's for sure. I think that we need tea and cakes. Follow the British lead, tea fixes everything.'' Angela linked her arm through Bones who smiled with relief, happy to leave the subject for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake watched the others jet skiing and detached himself. He was jealous as he saw how much fun it was but he knew he deserved it. He should have said no last night and this was the result of his weakness. His dad had told him that he was not allowed to move from the deck. Booth knew inactivity drove Jake crazy and it was a punishment.

He wandered inside and looked at the computer. It was logged on and Jake just couldn't resist. He wanted to talk to Jess. He listened for any movement and it was quiet. He was safe, Shaun was the only one in the house and he was asleep.

''You're not allowed on that.'' Shaun voice disturbed Jake from his online conversation.

''I know that, butt out it's none of your business.'' Jake turned back to the screen.

''Well, it is when you get me in trouble. My gran is really mad with me because of you.'' Shaun walked over next to Jake.

''Go away Shaun. Don't hang around me then if you're worried I'm going to get you in trouble.'' Jake carried on typing.

''I'm going to tell.'' Shaun smirked, his buried nature revealing itself once again.

''Now see that's why I don't like you. You're sneaky, no sense of brotherhood, just out for yourself. Like last year, you got me into all that shit and came up smelling like roses.'' Jake decided to have it out with Shaun once and for all.

''Yeah right 'cos you really care about other people. You made your choices, I tried to warn you.'' Shaun was happy to dance, it was time.

''You took me there for your own reasons and even though you knew the score, you kept pushing me just so you could see your messed up dad. Well, we all know where you get this sod everyone else attitude don't we?'' Jake stood up and pushed him.

''You're the one with the schizo mum. Do you think it runs in the family, being crazy?'' Shaun pushed him back and Jake was surprised. His cousin was showing some balls.

''Yeah probably. I hear voices in my head you know. Voices that are telling me to punch your lights out.'' Jake wanted to do this, he was pissed with his parents and Shaun was holding himself up as a target.

''Go on then but I have to tell you. Daddy will not be happy.'' Shaun smirked and Jake paused. That was true and Jake didn't want that.

''You'll wait.'' Jake backed down and Shaun blinked. He hadn't really expected him to cave.

''Take the computer, you don't have any friends anyway.'' Jake walked away and Shaun felt the warmth of victory for once.

Jake sat on the deck reading. Parker sat down next to him, fresh from the water. He was red faced and exhilarated from his ride.

''You wanna go out on the bikes Jake?'' Parker still wasn't tired.

''Hey Bub. Have a drink okay?'' Booth stood drying off his hair and poured Parker some lemonade from a jug on the table. It was very hot.

Parker took a slug of the cold drink.

''So do you want to?'' Parker hadn't forgotten.

''I'm reading Parker.'' Jake stared down at the written words but they were blurred from the tears that were threatening. Jake missed his mother, this was all too complicated and she was simple. Just the two of them having fun and kicking back with her weird friends, no rules and ultimatums, just simple.

''What? You are kidding. You don't want to go biking. You want to read?'' Parker did not believe it.

''Hey guys. We got cup cakes.'' Angela came out onto the deck holding up a bag. Bones followed holding a fussing Sarah.

''Hey princess. What's the matter? Don't cry, daddy's here.'' Booth stroked her head gently and she stopped.

''Oh Seeley. I didn't know you had the magic touch. Maybe you could get up with the twins tonight?'' Angela laughed and tore open the bag which she placed on the table.

''My touch only works for my special little girl. She's my beautiful little princess, she is just so cute.'' Booth kissed the baby's soft downy head.

''Come on Jake. Come out on the bikes with me.'' Parker whispered to his brother as he felt jealousy rising listening to his dad's words.

Jake did not know what to do, he knew that his brother was upset He could see it in his eyes but his dad had told him no.

''Listen, don't say it again and we'll sneak away in a minute okay?'' Jake watched to make sure no one heard him.

''Why do we have to sneak?'' Parker was clever enough to carry on whispering.

''I'll tell you later, just be cool now okay?'' Jake shut up as he saw Booth notice their conspiracy.

''Parker, go and see if Shaun is up. Maybe he'll play with you on the trampoline?'' Booth redirected Parker's attention. Parker nodded and disappeared with a puzzled look at Jake.

Bones looked at Angela who raised her eyebrows referencing their earlier conversation. Jake was obviously not allowed to move. Jake ignored everyone and carried on reading. Hogwarts and magical conflicts providing a welcome escape.

Just then, the phone rang in the house and Jack disappeared to answer it.

''So did you girls have fun?'' Booth scooped up Summer as she ran past him and she squealed.

''Animals, animals.'' She said seriously.

''Did you stroke them?'' Booth smiled at her concentration.

''Yes.'' Summer told him with a nod. The twin's speech was more advanced than Nates as was often the way with girls despite the fact they were younger and Booth found them very endearing.

Jake watch him over the edge of the page, his dad was all about the girls today it would seem. Probably wished he had a bunch of girls not boys he thought grumpily to himself.

''That was Luca an old college friend of mine. He's coming to visit as he's in the area.'' Jack came out with a smile.

''Oh Luca. That sounds Italian. Is he tall, mysterious but stunningly handsome?'' Angela liked the sound of that.

''Yeah he is so he is absolutely not your type. Okay?'' Jack kissed her and she patted his cheek.

''Okay Hodgy. Thats my big butch man.'' Angela poured some lemonade for her and Bones. Bones was stunned for a moment, it couldn't be could it? That was ridiculous and just too coincidental to consider.

''Where's Zack?'' Paula asked as she came onto the deck.

''Booth scared him half to death on the jet ski. He had to go lie down. Dude, he will never go on them again now.'' Jack lay down on a sun lounger to dry off.

''What did you do? You're like his bullying big brother, honestly.'' Bones tried to get comfortable so she could feed the baby who was screaming by now.

''Not much of a princess now is she?'' Jake grumbled and Booth gave him a sharp look.

''Even you cried when you were a baby if you were hungry.'' He said.

''Well you wouldn't know that would you?'' Jake threw back and there was silence. Bones was concerned by the apparent increase in hostilities since she went out. Angela was right, she needed to take the heat out of this.

''Jake honey. Why don't you go inside? You look hot. Go and watch the TV.'' She suggested with a smile as Sarah started to feed.

''I'm not supposed to move.'' Jake said with a glare at Booth who looked back impassively.

''No, you're not.'' He said.

''Go watch TV honey. There's a good boy.'' Bones did not want this to escalate.

Jake went, glad to escape plus he wanted to find Parker who was probably sulking in their room.

''Thanks Tempe. Way to undermine me.'' Booth wasn't amused.

''Sorry but I didn't want an argument. It gives Sarah colic.'' She said sweetly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Parks, little mate. Are you okay?'' Jake came into the room nervously.

Parker had his head buried in the pillow and was crying.

''I told you he liked her better.'' Parker sat up and wiped his eyes.

''He doesn't. He just played with you for ages. Dads are like that with girls, it doesn't mean that he loves her more.'' Jake sat down on the bed.

''Lets get out of here. Go on the bikes trailing.'' Parker brightened at the thought.

''I can't Parks. Dad doesn't trust me with you after the boat thing.'' Jake wanted to help Parker out but he was scared of his father's reaction if he did.

''That is so stupid. I hate him.'' Parker was angry and punched the pillow. Jake laughed.

''Yeah right which is why you were so upset just now.''

''Shut up Jake. I do hate him, he stops me having fun. He thinks I'm a baby but I'm not.'' Parker redirected his anger but Jake didn't take it personally.

''Maybe tomorrow, he might have cooled off by then.'' Jake suggested but Parker looked at him sulkily.

''I thought you said we were brothers in arms. That I always had you.'' Parker reminded Jake of his promise.

Jake just sat there, not sure what to do or say. He felt like he was letting Parker down.

''Please Jake. They won't even notice, please. It'll be fun now you're not scared of spiders.'' Parker reminded Jake of his previous fear.

''Are you scared of dad as well?'' Parker was playing him and Jake knew it. Despite that, a sense of pride rose in Jake. He liked that his brother revered him so much and didn't want to lose that respect.

''Okay but not for long. You're right, they won't notice but we need to be stealth.'' Jake gave in to his brother's pressure and knocked Parker's offered knuckles.

''You are very cool Jake you know that?''

''Maybe you need to tell dad that because I don't think he knows.'' Jake remarked sardonically as they left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Luca dude. Long time no see.'' Jack embraced the handsome man that Carly showed onto the deck.

''Guys this is Luca Martinell. We were at college together and he showed me the delights of Italy one summer.'' Jake introduced his friend. Bones sat trying to look none descript. She needed time to think, this could not be happening.

Luca's eyes came to rest on her and he smiled widely.

''Temperance Brennan that is not you is it?'' Luca moved forward with his arms out and Bones stood and embraced him. They kissed on either cheek and Bones could feel her cheeks burning. Angela looked speechless for a moment and then she looked between them speculatively. The sexual tension was unmistakable.

Booth watched his wife and realised with horror that this man was a previous lover. He had a sudden insight into Bones' feelings when she first met Cam. He didn't like it and his eyes narrowed.

''Do you guys know each other?'' Jack had to say it.

''Uuum, yes. We worked together in Rwanda and I spent some time in Florence at the University there.'' Bones said with a tentative glance at Booth whose face told a thousand stories. The jealousy was clear for all to see.

''Yes, the Bella Firenze, the jewel in my countries crown.'' Luca had a silver tongue and was not afraid to use it. Bones felt a weakness in her knees but luckily for her, her son saved her.

''Mommy, mommy. Look.'' He threw himself at her and she caught him. She picked him up as he waved a picture in her face and Luca's smile wavered.

''This is your son? He is bellissimo. '' Luca touched Nate's cheek who looked at him curiously.

''Well we like to think so. This is Nathaniel. We call him Nate or Buster really. That's my daughter Sarah and my husband Seeley.'' Bones introduced the two men and they shook hands. They sized each other up immediately. Booth marked him down as a threat and his protective alpha male tendencies swung into action. He sat down with a scowl but Luca smiled, safe in the knowledge of his sexual prowess. It did not help Booth's mood.

''Sweetie. Could you help me in the kitchen a minute please. I have a fabulous bottle of Italian Rose that would be perfect.'' Angela almost dragged Bones away.

''You have got to tell me your secret Honey. You have managed to hook both of those gorgeous men. Tell me how?''Angela wanted the full details.

''Ang, don't be silly. Luca and I were just friends.'' Bones tried to be flippant.

''So you are not going to use that line with Seeley are you? I have to tell you honey, the heat from you and that Italian god was almost nuclear.'' Angela was honest and Bones covered her face.

''Oh God, what do I do? How could this happen?''

''Sweetie, you ride it out. Anyway, it will do Seeley good to be reminded what a hottie you are.'' Angela picked up the tray of drinks.

''Come on Honey. Let's go before they have a duel for your honour.'' Angela just loved drama and this was drama of the highest quality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Parker, we need to get back. Someone will notice.'' Jake was nervous and was having the worst time. Parker however was enjoying himself and acting the dare devil.

''Jake, don't be a baby. This is fun.'' It was almost comical, the way the seven year old was controlling the fourteen year old but Jake was just not calling the shots here.

''How about it? Do you think I'd make it?'' Parker stopped at the top of a steep slope with a trail down it and a small jump at the bottom.

''No Parks, I don't. You've got no chance. Its too dangerous, don't even think about it.'' Jake shook his head, it was very risky even he would think twice about attempting it.

''You go. I bet you can do it. We'll go back if you do it.'' Parker offered a deal to his brother.

''You promise. We can go back if I jump this?'' Jake was desperate and ready to agree to anything.

''I promise.'' Parker nodded and Jake took a deep breath and launched himself. He whooped as he landed the jump, it had been fun. He looked back up the slope and was horrified to see Parker had started down.

He held it for a moment and Jake thought for one grateful minute that he would make it but then he lost control and crashed off.

He seemed to roll for ages and Jake just watched with a sick feeling. He ran over to where Parker had landed and was relieved when Parker sat up laughing.

''That was totally awesome.''

''Yeah great Parker. Why did you do that? Are you trying to get us both killed? Oh shit Parker your face.'' Jake could see that Parker's cheek had a nasty graze. It would be impossible to hide. Jake looked at the bike, it was wrecked.

''I'll take the blame Jake. It was my fault.'' Parker stood up, he was lucky, the graze was the only real injury.

''Dad won't see it that way Parker. I am your big brother and he told me. I am so dead. Shit! Shit!Shit!'' Jake kicked a tree in frustration and Parker watched him silently.

''I'm sorry Jake.'' Parker knew that this was his doing.

''Its okay. Parks, lets go. We've got a long walk.'' Jake picked up the mangled bike and they started the long trek home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth sat patiently listening to the reminiscing of Luca and Bones, although Bones to be fair did keep trying to change the subject. Booth felt a depth of jealousy that he had never experienced before and it was pissing him off. He bristled as he watched Bones touch Luca's arm for about the millionth time. He almost walked away but he stopped himself.

Luca finally stood after the second bottle of wine was empty.

''I must go. I have work to do. So we will have dinner tomorrow evening?'' He shook Jack's hand.

''I'll cook Italian.'' Angela clapped her hands, despite the hired help she liked cooking and this was a good opportunity to try some new recipes.

Luca bid farewell and left. There was a heavy silence as Jack showed him out. Zack and Paula had gone out for dinner so Angela decided to make herself scarce.

''Summer, Skye. Come on. Bath time. It's almost bedtime. Shall I do Buster as well? Jack can help.'' Angela asked nervously. Booth's face was like stone.

''That would be great Ang. Thanks.'' Bones wanted to go with her but knew she couldn't really avoid this conversation.

Isobel was settling Sarah so they were soon alone.

''So how come you have never mentioned Luca before?'' Booth asked with raised eyebrows.

Bones considered denying the sexual relationship but it would only make things worse as it stood out a mile.

''Well Seeley. Do I need to tell you about all my past relationships? Have you told me about yours?'' Bones was affronted, why did she need to justify herself here?

''You told me about Florence. Did you just forget to include Luca?'' Booth knew he was being childish but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

''It didn't seem relevant.'' Bones thought that was true.

''Well it felt pretty relevant sitting here watching my wife being drooled all over by another man.'' Booth snapped.

''You are being ridiculous. We both have pasts and it was just unfortunate that mine revisited me today. I have to put up with Cam you know.'' Bones snapped back.

Booth didn't really have an answer for that so he sulked. Bones laughed at him.

''You are being a baby.'' She shook her head.

''No I'm not. It was embarrassing, a bit of fore warning would have been nice.'' Booth looked about six and Bones just could not take him seriously.

''Stop it Seeley. You're being like one of the kids. I have four already, I don't need another one. I didn't know Luca was coming otherwise I would have told you okay?''

Booth shrugged but continued to brood.

''Suit yourself you big sulky baby.'' Bones sat back and took some more wine. Booth opened his mouth to object.

''Just don't okay. One more will not hurt. I've expressed tonight and it will be gone by the morning. So just don't.'' She held her hand up.

''Fine.'' Booth sipped his wine and looked across the lake.

''Yes fine.'' Bones stared into her glass.

They sat in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was holding the broken bike and considering his options. Parker stood silently beside him consumed with guilt.

''What shall we do Jake?'' Parker had created the problem but he was looking to Jake to come up with a solution.

''I'm considering running away to Mexico actually.'' Jake made a joke although he felt like the condemned man inside.

''Can I come?'' Parker said quietly.

''You won't have to Parks. I doubt that you'll even get told off. Me on the other hand.'' Jake made a face but didn't move.

''I am so sorry Jake.'' Parker was experiencing a moment of growing up.

''Stop saying that Parks. It's done now. We have to deal with it. You never know he may be in such a chilled happy mood that he doesn't care.'' Jake tried to ease his brother's guilt but it didn't work. Parker looked on the verge of tears.

''Look we'll dump the bike. Sneak in and clean you up. It might not look that bad and maybe Max can fix the bike tomorrow.'' Jake formulated a plan of sorts.

''I'll say I fell.'' Parker gave a contribution.

''Yeah, you say that.'' Jake knew his dad would see through it in a second.

They crept upstairs, they could hear voices on the deck and the lights were out in the babies' rooms. They were all asleep which meant the adults would be chilled.

They washed Parker's face but it looked worse.

''You need to say you fell on a branch, that makes sense.'' Jake thought they may get away with it.

''And you've been reading.'' Parker knew his words.

''Yep. Look him in the eye when you say it but don't put your hand to your mouth or then drop your eyes too quickly. Those are all clues.'' Jake gave him some tips and Parker nodded.

''The kids have been very quiet all afternoon.'' Bones said suddenly.

Hodgins was cooking burgers and steaks for dinner, the table was laden with salads.

Booth who was still brooding whilst listening to the women chat nodded.

''Don't complain. It's a good thing.'' He was short and Bones rolled her eyes at Angela. This was ridiculous.

Isobel stood.

''I'll go and get them.'' She volunteered.

She found Shaun but couldn't find the other two.

''I can't find Jake or Parker.'' She grimaced as she saw Booth's face.

''I am going to kill him. I am done with this crap.'' Booth focussed all his annoyance from his argument with Bones on one person. He stood up.

''I'm going to take a look. They can't be far.'' He walked away. The four remaining adults exchanged looks.

''I think Jake might be about to take the fall for Seeley's afternoon.'' Angela said unhappily.

''That's not fair. It's not his fault that Seeley is being childish.'' Bones could not believe that the day had gone so wrong. The boys stepped out on the deck.

''Parker! What happened to your face?'' Isobel exclaimed and Bones groaned. Booth was going to go completely over the top about this. She glanced at Jake who looked guilty as sin.

''How could you do this Jakob? Your father is going to be so angry. Why can't you just behave?'' Bones was angry with the older boy who blushed and looked at the ground.

''Jake didn't do anything. It was me.'' Parker tried to pull Bones attention back to him.

''Okay Parker, if you say so but its not me you need to convince. How did you do this?'' She came around and sat him down. Jake hung back in an attempt to make himself invisible.

''I fell on a branch.'' Jake thought Parker did pretty well, it sounded true.

''Have you cleaned it?'' Bones looked at the graze. She noticed Booth walk up, he had spotted the boys.

''Yes, Jake helped me. He's been reading all afternoon.'' Parker blew it. It sounded so unlikely and Jake felt the urge to run away.

''Has he?'' Booth glared at his eldest son but focussed on the one with the injury.

Angela got the first aid kit and Bones cleaned the wound up.

''Sit.'' Booth pointed at a chair and Jake sat.

''Okay bub, now that you're all good. What really happened?'' Booth crouched down in front of Parker. Parker looked at Jake who shrugged.

''Just tell him Parker.'' He said quietly.

''I made Jake take me trail biking and I went down a slope and fell. It was my fault, Jake told me that it was dangerous and not to but I did it anyway. It wasn't Jake's fault it was mine.'' Parker told the whole honest truth.

''Okay bub. Don't worry.'' Booth stood up.

''Jakob! Upstairs right now, that's strike three.'' Booth gestured with his hand and Jake got up with a sigh. Booth looked absolutely furious and Bones was upset to see a flash of fear on Jake's face.

''Seeley. Parker just told you that it was his fault.'' Bones put her hand on Booth's arm.

''I know I heard him but Jake was told today that he was not to go out alone with Parker and he did. Now look what's happened.'' Booth waved his hand at Parker.

''Jakob, go to your room. You've been told once. You as well Parker. Go to your room.'' Bones noticed both boy's watching them with interest and spoke sternly. She had some damage limitation to do here and she didn't want them around.

Parker looked surprised but followed his brother. Bones had never even told Parker off before let alone sent him to his room.

''Now you need to calm down. You are all touchy about this Luca thing and you're about to take it out on Jake. You will regret it tomorrow and you know it.'' Bones scolded Booth and Angela hid a smile.

''Its our turn to take a walk.'' Bones took a seething Booth by the arm. He looked about to protest but Bones' face silenced him.

''We are going to have a proper discussion about this do you hear me?'' Bones led him down the garden.

''Way to go Tempe.'' Angela gave a quiet cheer and Jack laughed. He put his arm around her and watched the walking couple.

''Your doing Ang?'' Jack spotted his wife's handiwork as she nodded happily.

''You are just so.'' He kissed her.

''Aren't I?'' Angela agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You are losing your perspective about this Seeley.'' Bones walked along the lakeside.

''Jake is going to get Parker hurt.'' Booth revealed his fear and frustration.

''No he isn't not if we do the right thing about it now. What did Gordon say?'' Bones reminded Booth of their resolution.

''Consequences for actions.'' Booth said stopping, looking across the lake. He was trying to calm down but everytime he thought of the blood on Parker's face, his anger flared again.

''Exactly, so that's what we do. Ground him and take away privileges. It works, you know it does but it takes time and patience which I think we both know is in short supply where you're concerned at the moment isn't it? What about Parker's consequences?'' Bones sat on the grass and Booth sat next to her.

''What do you mean?'' Booth laid back on his elbows and stretched his legs out, he was starting to feel calmer.

''Well, he admitted it was his fault so what are you going to do about him?'' Bones kept her patience.

''He said that to protect Jake.'' Booth dismissed it.

''You know that is not true. You have got to accept that Parker is growing up Seeley.'' Bones knew this was hard for her husband.

There was a silence then Booth finally spoke.

''Yes, you're right. They can't swim or play on the lake tomorrow. I'm sure Jack can come up with a despicable task for them to do. We also need to get the camping stuff packed up.'' Booth accepted Bones' wisdom.

''I'll talk to them but I can't promise I won't yell. You are expecting too much there. I am going to yell at Jake, I know I am.'' Booth laughed and sat up.

''Some yelling might be good but don't wake the babies. No hitting though okay?'' Bones put her head on his shoulder.

''You make me sound like I knock my kids around Temperance. It's not like that, Jake drives me crazy you know he does. I would never hurt him but sometimes I just don't know how else to get through to him.'' Booth was hurt by her potrayal of him.

''You treat them differently Booth. You need to stop it.'' She said quietly and he looked at her defensively.

''I don't.'' He said.

''You do, you would not even consider spanking Parker and yet with Jake. You need to be careful because Jake has never thrown it in your face but he will. He was afraid of you earlier.'' Bones was not enjoying this but it had to be said.

''I'm sorry but I really don't think I treat them differently Tempe. Jake is older that's all. Being afraid when your dad has caught you doing something wrong is a good thing. It means he's worried about how I'm going to react. Would you prefer he didn't care? '' Booth made some sense but he wasn't prepared to face up to his differing attitude to each boy just yet. Bones said nothing, he would get there eventually.

''Are you over your temper tantrum about Luca now?'' Bones trailed a piece of grass down his cheek, he knocked it away but she did it again. He tutted and looked at her menacingly.

''You are being deliberately irritating Temperance.'' He tickled her and then rolled over holding her arms.

''You are now at my mercy.'' Booth blew a raspberry on her neck and Bones squealed.

''Stop it, That tickles. Stop it Booth.'' She tried to kick him but he was too strong.

''Booth is it? As in partner Booth. So do partners do this?'' He placed a light kiss on the hollow of Bones' shoulder blade and she gasped.

''Or this.'' He kissed the soft join between neck and shoulder. Bones felt desire explode in her stomach.

''You need to stop that Seeley because I will not be responsible for my actions.'' She said, her eyes blazing and he laughed.

''Mmmmm, thats sounds good so hold that thought.'' He whispered as he released her and stood up. She felt bereft and her body cried out for him to come back. She tried to pull herself together but she was flushed and breathing rapidly. Booth helped her up with a smirk at her arousal and he said quietly.

''You really are very hot Doctor Brennan.'' He grabbed her around the waist as he spoke.

''As are you Agent Booth.'' She smiled and he kissed her again. He let her go with a groan.

''I need to go yell at my kids but this is definitely only a raincheck.'' He walked away reluctantly and Bones sat down on the grass to watch the sun set. Angela appeared with a margarita in each hand and sat beside her.

''You are getting good girl.'' She handed Bones her cocktail and they clinked glasses.

''Aren't I?'' Bones took a sip.


	9. Chapter 9 Fun and Games

So lets clear up whose kids are whose.

Jake and Parker are Booths biological children but not Bones.

Buster/Nate and Sarah are Bones and Booths biological children.

The twins, Summer and Skye are Jack and Angelas biological children.

Even I got confused there for a minute, they are all good breeders that's the problem!

This is fluffy and funny, just for my amusement really but if anyone else wants to read it, please do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Morning guys.'' Booth appeared and cheerfully greeted his kids. He grabbed some coffee and sat down in the sun. It was yet another beautiful day and Booth had a bounce in his step.

The boys ignored him, they were concentrating.

''So that was a stupid move Parker. Try again.'' Jake moved the chess piece back to its original position.

''What are you doing?'' Booth thought for one crazy moment that his hundred miles an hour boys were playing chess.

''Uuuum, we're playing chess.'' Jake made a doh face and Parker giggled.

''Right, that's what I thought.'' Life really was full of surprises.

Bones wafted out onto the deck looking radiant and Booth grinned. He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

''Morning Bones.'' He kissed her and she giggled.

The boys looked completely horrified and Parker sniggered into his hand.

''Eeew, so that's completely gross. Come on Parks. We'll play inside.'' Jake picked up the chess board and Parker followed him. Their parents watched them go and Booth kissed Bones' neck.

''Want to go in the woods and make out?'' He said with his charm grin in full operation.

''Seeley, you are insatiable.'' Bones scolded him and tried to get up.

''For you, yes.'' He held on and she gave up.

''Sarah is awake. You are going to have to let me up.'' She said sadly.

''Okay then but later me and you in the woods. It's a date.'' He let her go and picked up the paper.

Life felt just about perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Zack, do you want children?'' Paula came in from the bathroom and sat on the bed.

''Some day.'' Zack sat up blearily.

''You like the twins and Temperance's kids right?'' Paula asked nervously.

''Yes they're fine.'' Zack looked at his watch on the bedside table to avoid her eyes. The children completely terrified him if he was honest. They were so little and needy or difficult and sulky depending on their respective ages.

''It's very late. I never sleep this long.'' Zack was baffled by the hour.

''We were up very late Zack.'' Paula reminded him with a smile and Zack blushed.

Paula kissed him.

''We're allowed Zack. We're married remember? Even Lutherans are allowed to make love to their wives right?'' She snuggled up to him.

''I know but its still late.'' Zack felt stupid at her words, he was still so awkward in this position.

''Right so I think we have established that it's late.'' Paula said irritably and Zack looked at her in surprise. Paula was very even tempered and this was out of character. Zack didn't know what to say.

''You need to relax and I have the very thing.'' Paula seemed to recover and pulled a bottle of massage oil from under the bed.

''What's that for?'' Zack gulped as Paula smiled mischievously.

''This, Zack Addy is the next chapter in your text book. Its homework.'' Paula sat up and swung her leg over him trapping him.

''Now lay back and enjoy. Prepare yourself for a whole new world.'' She said leaning forward and kissing his bare chest.

Zack took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''How are you doing Parker?'' Booth leant over his middle son's shoulder and looked at the board.

''It's too hard. Can you help me?'' Parker needed assistance.

''Sure, scoot over.'' Booth sat down and looked at Jake who tried to protest.

''It's not a tag game dad.'' He said in a defeated voice.

''What's the matter? Scared of some real competition?'' Booth rubbed his hands together.

They were soon locked in a battle of strategy and tactics, neither wanting to lose to the other.

Bones came and stood watching holding a sleeping baby. It was nice to see father and son enjoying a simple game although the competition was intense.

''Cheque mate.'' Jake said with great relish as he placed the knight down. Booth sat back and took his defeat in good heart.

''That was good, you've played a lot?'' It was a question. Booth hated that he seemed to know so little about Jake's past sometimes. He knew every moment of Parker's life but much of Jakes remained a mystery.

Jake shrugged.

''I had one of those computers that you can play against. My mum got it for me, I used to play in the hotels when she was working.'' Jake revealed a small snippet and Booth was surprised to feel a jolt of pain. A picture of a lonely boy sitting in a foreign hotel room flashed in his head and his face revealed his thoughts.

''It's okay dad. It wasn't your fault.'' Jake stated, he saw the guilt and understood. His remark from the day before came back to bite him. He shouldn't have said that, it was nasty.

''I'm sorry about what I said yesterday.'' He said sincerely.

Booth touched his cheek and they shared a moment of rare tenderness. Parker looked between them and he smiled at Bones. He preferred this rather than the constant battle of wills that seemed to rage between his father and brother.

''Okay guys. You have chores. Jack has got a job for you.'' Booth broke the mood with a clap of his hands.

''What? You're really going to make us do chores. We're on vacation.'' Parker was incredulous and Jake laughed.

''When he says it, he means it.'' Jake gave Parker a reality check.

''So you do listen.'' Booth stood up, pleased that he had managed some sort of connection with his difficult teenage son for once.

''You're going to paint that fence.'' Booth led the boys into the garden and pointed to a white picket fence that ran the length of the property.

''What all of it?'' Parker was not impressed and Jake shook his head.

''Parks, you are making him happy. You're supposed to shrug as if it's nothing. Don't give him the satisfaction, parents love that.'' Jake thought his brother was clueless at this game of cat and mouse.

Bones and Booth exchanged looks, Jake's words were pretty funny.

''Paint and brushes are in the garage. One at either end and don't talk to each other. You're being punished remember?'' Booth waved them away. Jake went but Parker just stood looking defiant, he didn't find this funny anymore.

''No, it's not fair. That's way too big, it'll take forever.'' Parker crossed his arms and stood his ground. Jake stopped and watched, this was interesting. Parker usually got his own way with Booth so Jake was hopeful that Parker was going to get them out of fence painting. Bones had sat down at the table enjoying a cuddle with her daughter. She watched her husband's reaction, this was new territory for him.

''Parker, do as you're told.'' Booth turned him around and sent him off with a swat on the butt. Parker caved very easily and stomped off across the grass.

''What? I hardly touched him but I can't let him do that can I?'' Booth looked at Bones who shook her head.

''No, you can't.'' She said and went back to baby gazing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was hot and peaceful. The boys were still painting the fence and Booth was sleeping in a chair, supposedly supervising but he was dead to the world.

Everyone was out, the girls shopping for dinner and Jack had taken Shaun to get camping supplies. Zack and Paula were still in bed.

Jake gestured to Parker to come over. They stood looking at their comatose father.

''We have to Parks. It's the law, he fell asleep so he's broken the rules. It's a challenge.'' Jake turned to his brother.

''I'm going to let you choose. Water or sharpies? The sharpie option has more repercussions but is funnier but don't let me influence you.'' Jake waited for Parker to decide.

''Sharpies, definitely sharpie.'' Parker nodded.

''Good choice.'' Jake disappeared and came out holding a black pen.

He leant very tentatively over his father and drew a moustache on his lip. Booth moved and Jake froze. Booth was soon back in a very deep sleep so Jake handed the pen to Parker who managed a scar on his cheek.

''That'll do.'' Jake said offering his knuckles to Parker. The boys stood back and looked at their handiwork. They ran back to the fence laughing and feeling that revenge had been extracted.

''Angela, you are incorrigible. You're supposed…'' Bones stopped dead at the sight of her sleeping husband. She laughed and gestured to Angela to come and look.

''Oh no, they didn't.'' Angela started to giggle and the twins ran around her feet copying her. Booth sat up, startled from his sleep.

''Hey guys. Did you get everything you wanted?'' Booth sat up as he spoke and stretched.

''Seeley, you need to go and look in a mirror.'' Bones tried not to laugh too much but it was very, very funny.

''You so do Seeley.'' Angela gave in and collapsed at Booth's puzzled look. He looked over at the boys and noticed a sharpie lying on the table.

''Oh God. No.'' Booth jumped up and ran into the house.

There was a shout from the house and Sarah began to cry as her mother's uncontrolled shaking from laughter disturbed her sleep.

''Boys, you need to run now.'' Angela called over and both kids dropped their paintbrushes and sprinted across the grass towards the lake.

Booth appeared at the door and ran after them roaring as he went. Nate lumbered after him and the woman sat still laughing and watching the chase.

Booth caught Parker easily and lifted him above his head. He walked towards the water with Parker kicking and shouting.

Jake made it to the water and waded in as far as he could. Booth followed him and then threw Parker into the deep water. He grabbed Jake and threw him easily. Both kids surfaced spluttering as Booth continued to chase them.

Booth went to the edge and grabbed Nate and carried him into the water as well. The noise of screaming and laughter filled the air.

''What is going on? It sounds like a riot out front.'' Jack asked as he dumped a bag of supplies on the table.

''The boys drew on Booth's face whilst he was asleep.'' Angela related with a grin.

''Sweet. Never fall asleep during the day, it's the rules.'' Jack flopped in his seat and cracked his cold beer to drink whilst he watched the fun.

They played for another fifteen minutes before Booth emerged carrying a squealing Nate with him.

''Looking good dude.'' Jack said, he gave Booth a cold beer as he handed a wet slippery Nate to Bones. She wrapped him in a towel and cuddled him.

''Daddy, face mommy.'' Nate pointed at daddy who rolled his eyes.

''How am I going to get this off?'' He asked taking a gulp and sitting down to catch his breath.

''Never fall asleep on duty dude. You know that, you gave your boys no choice.'' Jack shook his head and looked forward to the day his son drew a moustache on his face.

''I know. I know.'' Booth knew the score and agreed.

''I think it looks good. Some of my best work.'' Jake observed as he sat on the edge of the deck and Parker hung off the banister.

''Can we stop now?'' He asked hopefully. He thought that his dad was in weakened state so took his chance.

''Absolutely not. You're lucky, I don't make you do it all again. Go on, scoot. Go finish what you started.'' Booth shook his head, he gave them a fake glare and they got up reluctantly.

''It does look very funny dude.'' Jack chuckled.

''So you must have something that will get this off right?'' Booth needed help.

''I dunno, its permanent you know and I think it's a good look for you.'' Jack prolonged Booth's agony.

''Hodgins, I did bring my gun you know.'' Booth warned him coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luca arrived bearing gifts, wine and a book for Jack.

''It has old maps of the local area including several treasure ones. I thought you could use it on your trip.'' Luca handed it over to a delighted Jack.

''That's great Luca. Thank you.'' Jack opened the pages.

''Are we going on a treasure hunt?'' Parker jumped around trying to get a look.

''Yes dude, we are.'' Jack was looking forward to guy's time and found Parker's excitement infectious.

''Temperance, you look bellissimo.'' Luca greeted her with a kiss on each cheek and Bones blushed. Booth tried not to tut, he was supposed to be on his best behaviour. A promise extracted under duress during the walk that he and Bones had taken earlier.

He could feel the jealousy again which was ridiculous considering that he had just ravished his wife out in the woods but human nature was illogical.

Bones introduced the older two boys who were eating with them, the distraction gave her a chance to control herself. She was dismayed that Luca still had that effect on her.

''You didn't tell me that you had four children Temperance. A proper Italian family.'' Luca teased her and she reddened again. Booth felt irritation at his wife's inability not to feel flattered by this man's attention.

Jake watched carefully, he had his father's gift for reading people and this man was a threat. He took in his mom's silliness around him and his dad's hostility. Jake's defensive inclinations rose and an idea began to form.

The adults engaged in small talk and Jake pulled Parker to one side.

''I don't like this guy Parks and neither does dad. Let's have some fun.'' He whispered.

''How?'' Parker was happy to go along with his brother and listened.

''Can I help?'' Jake asked as he appeared in the kitchen and Angela looked up in surprise.

''Yes Honey. That would be great. Bring those plates out.'' Angela pointed to some plated food.

''Which ones Luca's? It's polite to serve your guest first right?'' Jake gave his best smile and Angela nodded.

''That one. Yes it is honey, well done.'' Angela left the room and Jake quickly searched the cupboard. He found the hot sauce and poured it over the plate. It disappeared into the food and Jake gave an additional shake for good measure.

''There you go Luca.'' Jake put the plate down and sat next to him. Parker sat the other side. Luca looked between them, feeling slightly intimidated but foolish that two kids were making him nervous.

''So do you like football?'' Jake asked politely. Bones gave him an approving look and Luca relaxed. They were only children.

''Yes, Jakob. I do. We are world champions you know?'' He was happy to engage in this conversation, he was a conceited man. He had yet to touch his food.

''You lot cheated though didn't you? You know Italy in the World Cup against the Australians. Would you like some wine?'' Jake smiled sweetly.

''Uuuum yes please, cheated is too strong, I think. We were maybe a little lucky.'' Luca was taken aback by the hostility of the words despite their pleasant delivery.

''No, you cheated. That bloke dived. Not really worthy of World Cup winners was it?'' Jake said in his nicest voice as he poured the wine. Luca thought that this boy might be the devil in disguise.

''I'd better warn you that Angela is not the best cook but try not to say anything. She gets really upset, she even cries sometimes. We just eat as much as we can and then leave the rest.'' Jake whispered and Parker nodded.

''Yeah, Jack gets really pissed off if you say anything cos she gets mad at him.'' Parker added.

The other adults on the table were oblivious to the conversation.

''So Zack, you finally got up then?'' Angela teased and Zack went crimson.

''You are good for him girl.'' Jack clinked his glass with Paula who grinned. Everyone laughed.

''How's the food Luca? Just like momma makes huh? She's a great cook my little domestic goddess.'' Jack kissed Angela who pushed him away with a smile.

''She spent hours getting it all authentic for you.'' Bones said and Jake looked down at the table trying not to laugh.

Booth saw him, that was strange, what was funny?

''Yes, it is just like at home.'' Luca smiled manfully and gulped his wine as the back of his throat blazed.

He spluttered, the wine tasted revolting with the hot sauce and Luca thought he was in hell. Angela acknowledged his compliment happily.

The meal passed pleasantly but poor Luca was suffering, the beads of sweat appearing on his head and he finally put his silverware down. He had eaten half and just could not manage anymore.

''Luca. Are you okay? You look hot.'' Bones asked in a concerned voice.

''Yes, I'm fine. It's a warm evening.'' Luca mopped his face with his napkin. Booth thought he didn't seem so suave and sophisticated at the moment, just sweaty.

Jake sat forward and nodded at Parker.

''Can I have the bread please.'' Parker leant over to grab the basket and with a slip of his hand sent the full glass of red wine into Luca's lap. He jumped up with a shout and tried to wipe it away with his napkin.

''Sorry.'' Parker said sitting down with a bump. Jake looked at him and they both sniggered. Booth saw them and began to wonder. A distant memory of a child hood trick that he once played on a cousin he disliked came into his head.

''Oh dude. They're ruined. Let me get you some of mine.'' Jack had jumped up and was trying to help.

''No really. Its okay.'' Luca waved his assistance away.

''No, I'll soak them. Club soda will get it out. Jack, take Luca to get some clean pants.''

Angela was anxious to help as well.

''Parker, you should be more careful.'' Bones scolded.

''It was an accident.'' Parker tried to look contrite and failed. Booth looked at Jake who was smirking, no doubt about it.

''Lets clear these plates and we can have coffee and dessert.'' Angela looked upset and stood up.

''I'll help.'' Jake jumped up eagerly. Booth knew then, it was off. Jake did not clear plates unless asked.

Jake had already grabbed Luca's plate.

''No, I tell you what Ang. You sit down. The boys and I will do it.'' Booth picked up some plates and followed his eldest son into the kitchen. He gestured with his head for Parker to come as well.

''Right kiddo. What did you do to Luca's food? I'll take that thanks.'' Booth snatched it just before Jake emptied the plate into the waste disposal.

''Nothing, I didn't do anything.'' Jake moved around to the other side of the kitchen island just in case. Parker stood at the door so he could make a quick getaway if needed.

''Yeah right. Have I got stupid on my head? '' Booth sniffed the food and he dabbed some with his finger, he licked it. Ouch, it was disgusting.

''Hot sauce huh? A classic, I was a kid once, you know.'' Booth tipped the food away as he spoke.

Jake said nothing and Booth tried not to laugh although it wasn't really funny.

''Kiddo, Angela spent hours cooking that food. Why did you do that?'' Booth wondered if his own attitude might have something to do with it.

''I don't like him. He was being way too friendly to Mom.'' Jake said with a shrug.

''I can take care of myself kiddo. I don't need you to ward off love rivals okay?'' Booth realised that he was not blameless.

''Did you knock the wine on him deliberately Bub?'' Booth spoke to Parker who nodded.

''It was funny though right?'' Jake tried a grin but Booth didn't respond. It was funny but Booth knew that he had to be the adult here.

''He is a guest guys and we do not treat guests like that. You are both going to fess up and apologise. Then you're going to bed with no dessert. You never ever put anything in people's food or drink. It's really dangerous. Got it?'' Booth gave them each a glare and they nodded miserably.

''Right, lets go.'' Booth held the door open and as both kids went past him, he swatted their behinds just to reinforce the point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Oh God. What a disaster.'' Angela ate a chocolate as everyone around the table laughed.

''Poor Luca. His face was scarlet and he just couldn't leave fast enough.'' Jack was chuckling, he found the whole thing hilarious.

''I apologise for my children. I think they are monsters.'' Bones said with a pained expression.

''The kids were defending your honour Tempe. Very impressive, you have your own personal mafia.'' Isobel sipped her coffee.

''Well if their father hadn't been so prickly then they wouldn't have felt the need would they?'' Bones was actually very touched. Booth ignored her because he knew she was right.

''I'm glad that you're taking them away tomorrow. I need some peace.'' She said.

''Yeah, lucky us.'' Booth gulped his wine.

''Kids are a lot of trouble aren't they?'' Zack was confused that the adults found the episode so amusing.

''They can be Zack but they're also very rewarding.'' Booth offered some fatherly advice and raised his eyebrows at Jack.

''You okay dude? You seem uptight.'' Jack noted Zack's stiffness and pre occupation.

''He's fine. We're tired. Come on Zacky, its bedtime.'' Paula held out her hand and Zack stood. They said goodnight and went to bed.

''Wow, is she his mom or his wife?'' Jack laughed although he was concerned at Zack's demeanour.

''Oh Honey. You're under the thumb too. I just let you think you're not.'' Angela patted his hand.

''Didn't they just get up?'' Booth pointed out to Jack.

''Right, so she is definitely not his mom then.''

Jack raised his glass.

''I propose a toast to Zack Addy finally getting some.'' Everyone drank enthusiastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10 Fear is Fun

''Are we going to war?'' Jake looked at the barrels that were lying on the bank.

''You have to be prepared, you should have learnt that in the cubs.'' Booth said with a wry smile.

''Right dad. I think we pretty much established that I was not in the cubs.'' Jake threw a barrel into the boat.

''Hey, you need to do that properly. You have to balance the weight.'' Booth moved it.

''Hand those to me and I'll show you.'' Booth held his hands out.

''And don't throw them.'' He added quickly as Jake went to do exactly that.

Jack and Parker came from the car carrying food.

''Jack, are you going on safari?'' Jake laughed at Jack's clothes.

''The ladies like this outfit.'' Jack was comfortable with himself.

''So you're going to get a date in the wilderness. What are you hoping to pull, a bear?'' Jake made Parker laugh.

''Parks, we need to go change 'cos these two are obviously going to a costume party and I feel underdressed.'' Jack kept up the teasing.

''Are you going to help or just stand there making wise cracks?'' Booth took a bag from Shaun.

The boat was soon packed and they attached three single kayaks to the back.

''Can I go in one of those?'' Jake pointed at one of them.

''Do you know how?'' Jack asked.

''Yeah, I told you. I've done this before.'' Jake shrugged.

''Okay but you all have to wear your life preservers all the time. Okay? No arguments, I will be mad if you take them off. Okay?'' Booth looked around at the three boys.

''But it's so hot and I am a good swimmer.'' Jake of course argued

''Which doesn't help if you hit your head on a rock. So wear it.'' Booth was firm.

''I am wearing a helmet.'' Jake tapped it to make the point.

''Just wear it.'' Booth retorted and then turned to the others.

''Right, we're ready. Come on guys, let's go on a treasure hunt.'' He said with a clap of his hands.

''Yeah, treasure. Do you think we'll find some dad?'' Parker held his arms out and Booth lifted him into the boat.

''Yeah Bub. I think we will.'' Booth kissed his head as he put him down.

Jake waded into the water and dragged a kayak to the bank.

''Can I go in one of those as well?'' Shaun asked nervously. Jake laughed.

''Have you ever even been in a boat before?'' He belittled his cousin with his words.

''Jakob.'' Booth warned, he was not going to ignore Jake's attitude to Shaun much longer.

''What? I only asked. There are rapids you know. It's dangerous if you're clueless like he is.'' Jake adjusted the back strap in the kayak as he spoke.

''Don't call me clueless.'' Shaun rankled.

''So do you know how to do this then?'' Jake gave it back.

''Well, the rapids can't be that bad if this is going to go over them.'' Shaun pointed at the larger boat.

''You can go the easier way or you can go down the rapids. It's why we doing this route.'' Jake rolled his eyes.

''And you say you're not clueless.''

''Okay guys, you need to pipe down cos if you are going to fight all the way then maybe you should stay home with the girls.'' Booth made a suggestion and Parker sniggered.

Shaun and Jake glared at each other.

''Cease the hostilities right now. This is supposed to be fun.'' Booth sat down and grabbed a paddle and Jack sat in front.

''You can go in a kayak Shaun but wear a helmet. Don't do anything you're not happy with. No risks okay?''Booth smiled at the boy who nodded.

''Come on dad. Let's go. We've got treasure to find.'' Parker wanted to get going.

Jake was already waiting in the middle of the river.

''Yes Booth. Let's go, we're on a mission.'' Jack clapped hands with Parker.

''Okay lets go.'' Booth pushed the boat away from the side. The current caught them and they were away down the river into the wild.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So dude, what is it really like having four kids?'' Jack asked as they meandered along the river. Parker was sitting up front trailing his hand in the water.

''Chaotic, worrying and stressful but great. Really, it's great. I never saw myself with this type of family but it's a soft place to land you know.'' Booth was honest.

''Yeah but you don't get much time with Tempe.'' Jack made a valid point.

''That's true but we do work together so maybe that's a good thing I dunno.''Booth shrugged.

''It's a lot of responsibility though isn't it?'' Jack paddled gently.

''Yeah but you don't think about it, you just do it. You do the best you can.'' Booth smiled.

''Why all the questions Jack?''

''Ang wants to try for another baby and we have a fifty/fifty chance of twins again so we'd have four kids just like you.'' Jack was frightened by the idea.

''I could have four daughters.'' Jack added with a gulp.

Booth laughed.

''So that would be a challenge.'' He admitted.

''You are not kidding and they could all be like Ang. Can you imagine when they are teenagers, four teenage Angelas?'' Jack felt queasy at the thought.

Booth grimaced, that really would be a challenge.

''Well, it would be tricky sometimes but never boring that's for sure.''

''Can you imagine having four Jakes all around the same age?'' Jack shivered at the prospect.

''Right so now you're scaring me. That would not be much fun.'' Booth laughed again.

''Mmmm, I don't know. I really think we should wait. Give ourselves a bigger gap.'' Jack nodded, that would be good, some breathing space.

''Not me you have to convince Jack.'' Booth clapped him on the back.

''Don't I know it. My wife doesn't really do no.'' Jack made a face.

''Can you see the boys?'' Booth asked suddenly.

''No dude. Of course not. They're off the leash, enjoy it.''

''Yeah, I guess you're right.'' Booth paddled slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake looked behind him, yes, they were out of sight so he took off his life jacket and tied it to the boat.

''Uncle Seeley said to keep that on.'' Shaun said rather pathetically.

''Yeah right whatever. It is way too hot and this water is not even that deep. I wouldn't take the helmet off, I'm not stupid.'' Jake turned his kayak around to face Shaun.

''Can you hear that?'' He said.

''What?'' Shaun didn't really hear anything but water.

''Rapids. Come on, just follow me. Remember the kayak will skim most of the rocks. Just don't lose it completely.'' Jake turned and led the way.

They rounded the curve and Jake whooped and started paddling towards the gushing water.

''Come on Shaun. It's really good fun.'' Jake saw how nervous Shaun looked and he came back.

''Look, go that way if you want to.'' Jake pointed to the side where the drop was a lot calmer.

''No, I can do it.'' Shaun didn't want to lose face.

''The first one is the worse. Just go with it, don't go against the flow.'' Jake paddled towards the frothing water and was away.

He reached the bottom and turned to watch for Shaun. He appeared with a white face but still upright.

''Way to go Shaun.'' Jake slapped his hand and Shaun beamed.

''That was so good.'' Shaun said breathlessly.

''I know. It is very cool.'' Jake agreed.

Jake reminded himself that he didn't like this kid.

''Right, come on then but try not to be a retard at the next one.'' Jake's words were hurtful and Shaun splashed him with the paddle.

''You need to shut up Jake. I'm not scared of you rich boy.'' Shaun wished he could get his hands on his cousin.

''As I said, you'll keep.'' Jake paddled on and Shaun followed in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I want to try for another baby but Jack is being stubborn about it.'' Angela interrupted Bones as she read.

''Well Ang, it's a big step but I'm sure that you can bring Jack around.'' Bones was aware of who wore the trousers in the Hodgin's marriage.

''I know but it bothers me. Why doesn't he?'' Angela was worried by her husband's attitude.

''Maybe he wants to enjoy you and the girls for a while. Everything has happened very quickly. Look at me, four children, I have to pinch myself sometimes.'' Bones could understand that point of view.

''Well, that's part of it. We might have twins again, in fact it's an even chance.'' Angela would really only like one more child but she may not have a choice in the matter.

''Why don't you bide your time? Take a leaf out of Jack's book, life doesn't need to be a million miles an hour all the time. You're an excitement junkie Ang, that's the problem.'' Bones put her face to the sun for a moment enjoying the sensation. It was so wonderfully quiet with the men folk gone.

''Who are you and what have you done with the Temperance Brennan we all love?'' Angela shook her head at Bones' words.

''I have embraced the concept of mulling and I like it. Things change all on their own sometimes Ang. You don't always have to force it.'' Bones sounded philosophical which was a surprise to say the least.

''So Temperance, what were you and Booth doing in the woods yesterday that made you so breathless and flushed? It must have been a strenuous walk.'' Angela teased.

''In fact we didn't walk much at all.'' Bones blushed at the memory.

''No, I'm sure you didn't. Told you Luca was not such a bad thing, shake Seeley up a little.''Angela felt smug with herself.

''Well it did that, that's for sure.'' Bones basked in the memory for a moment and then returned to her book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You want to try standing up on the next one?'' Jake asked, his confidence sky high.

''You'd lose it. You can't do that.'' Shaun shook his head.

''I can. I've done it before. Gives it an edge you know. Fear is fun, you know.'' Jake stopped and regarded the next set of rapids.

''Is that why you piss your dad off so much all the time, because you like fear?'' Shaun found Jake's willingness to send Booth into the stratosphere baffling.

He missed his own father despite everything and just didn't get why Jake played his own so much.

''Makes him notice me right?'' Jake let the words slip out before he could stop them.

''He yells at you. I think I'd rather be ignored than that, thanks.'' Shaun thought that Booth was quite scary when he was mad and secretly admired Jake's ability to seemingly shrug it off.

''Well, each to their own. He's not that tough really.'' Jake didn't agree with Shaun. He was pretty sure that his dad would barely notice him if he wasn't acting out. Shaun snorted, he didn't buy that not for a second.

''Anyway, it's what I do.'' Jake added.

''What, drive everyone crazy?'' Shaun was incredulous although he had a grudging admiration for Jake's capacity for living life to the full.

''Pretty much. We gonna do this or what?'' Jake unclipped his safety harness as they approached the rapids.

'' Well you might be but I'm not. It's your funeral.'' Shaun was not up for this much excitement, he didn't have the backbone when it came to it. He was too easily intimidated, it was the result of many years of abuse at the hands of a careless father. It either made you mad at the world or scared you into submission. With Shaun, it was the latter.

''Watch and wonder.'' Jake grinned and adjusted his feet as the current caught the boat and took it away down the rapid.

Shaun followed and was amazed that Jake didn't fall.

They reached the bottom of the rapids and Shaun had to admit he was impressed.

''Cool right?'' Jake grinned and turned his boat, there was another set almost immediately and he wanted to do it again.

''You do it. Go on Shaun, its easy just go with the boat.'' Jake wanted to shake Shaun up a bit, he was too damn boring.

''It's easy?'' Shaun was tempted. Maybe, it was time to stop being scared of everything?

''Yeah, come on. It's great a real rush.'' Jake pushed a little. Jake knew that his former friend lurked there somewhere despite the fact he was well hidden for now.

Jake stood and Shaun copied him. They screamed as the water took them and Shaun got half way down before crashing into the water. He was plunged into the deep swirling pool at the bottom and emerged crying. He coughed, trying to get his breath.

''You lost your nerve that's why you fell.'' Jake was not sympathetic as he watch him from the calmer water. Jake accepted then that the Shaun from before was well and truely gone leaving only this pale imitation. It irritated Jake and he felt smouldering anger because Shaun had put Jake in so much danger without any remorse, Jake wanted retribution.

''Help me Jake.'' Shaun held out his hand and Jake rolled his eyes, he probably should in case he drowned. He paddled over skilfully and pulled Shaun into the calm.

''You need to get your boat.'' Jake nodded his head towards the escaping kayak and sat laughing as Shaun waded towards it.

''You're an idiot Jake, you know that.'' Shaun dragged the kayak to the shore and stood crying. His leg hurt and as he looked down, he could see blood coming from a gash where he has caught it on a rock.

''Look at what I've done. This is your fault. Why are you so nasty?'' Shaun lost it and screamed across the water.

''Yes Jake, why are you so nasty?'' Booth's voice carried across the water and Jake went ashen. The boys had been talking so much that the other boat had caught up.

Jake said nothing but just stayed where he was.

''Okay Shaun. Let's take a look.'' Booth jumped from the boat and helped the boy to sit down.

''That was so awesome but I don't think you're supposed to stand up.'' Parker jumped onto the shingle.

''Do you think?'' Shaun spat the words at Parker who started to skim stones.

''It's not bad Shaun. Looks worse than it is.'' Jack started to clean the cut expertly.

''I have a special spray that will protect it in the water.'' Jack reassured the boy and was rewarded with a smile.

''You'll live. All the fun of an adventure right?'' Jack sprayed the wound and Shaun hissed as it stung. Booth stood up and looked at Jake who was still paddling in the water.

''Jakob, here right now.''

Jake considered saying no but decided that would make things worse and paddled the boat over. He stayed away from the beach as Jack helped a now recovered Shaun up.

'' I said here.'' Booth was not in the mood to go get him.

Jake pulled the kayak up onto the stones making sure that the boat provided a barrier between him and his dad.

''Apologise and put your life preserver back on. You can come with me. Jack's going to help Parker with a kayak.'' Booth laughed as Parker cheered.

''Yeah, that's great can I?'' Parker was pleased to have a go and Jake looked surprised. He had got away with it.

They pushed off and the kayaks soon disappeared into the distance..

''So you didn't answer my question?'' Booth said quietly.

''What question?'' Jake pretended that he was clueless.

''Why are you so nasty to Shaun?'' Booth said it again.

''I'm not but he pisses me off. He is so wimpy, never wants to do anything fun.'' Jake kept his back to his dad as he paddled.

''So going down rapids standing up on a kayak is fun? Is that right?'' Booth admired his son's guts but it was dangerous.

''Have you tried it because it is fun actually?'' Jake gave a challenging response.

''No I haven't because it is too risky and I know that. I get that you want to push the limits but you need to do that safely okay? Stop and think sometimes. I've spent too much time and effort on you to bury you just yet.'' Booth didn't want to be totalitarian about this. He was aware that having spirit was an asset for a kid.

''Alright, I'll be more careful.'' Jake conceded and Booth was satisfied.

''But you are being a bully to Shaun I told you that before. Stop it or I'll bully you. Got it?'' Booth hardened his voice, he was angry about Jake's attitude to his weaker cousin. Booth was aware that it had a lot to do with the past but he still couldn't let it ride. He didn't want Jake to be that type of kid, it was not flattering.

''Two wrongs don't make a right though do they?'' Jake was being way too sassy and Booth was not putting up with it.

''Don't speak to me like that. Do it again and you won't be happy with what happens. End of discussion.''Booth laid down the law and there was silence.

They paddled for a while and peace seem to be restored.

''Do I remind you of my mum?'' Jake asked suddenly and Booth was speechless for a moment.

''No, why do you ask that?'' Booth didn't like the direction of this conversation.

''Well, you get really mad at me and…'' Jake stopped, he wasn't sure that he really wanted to go there. He looked ahead down the river.

''And?'' Booth pushed for Jake to finish the sentence.

''Nothing.'' Jake didn't have the courage.

''No Jake, say what you were going to say.'' Booth needed to know the end of sentence.

''You are nicer to Parker than me. You don't yell and stuff at him.'' Jake found this all easier to say without looking at Booth.

''Jake, listen to me. It's not because I like him better than you. It's just…'' Bones had said this would happen and now it had, Booth was at a loss.

''I drive you crazy right? But why is that? I'm half my mom aren't I and we all know how you feel about her?'' Jake sounded bitter and Booth was really struggling. He wondered for a moment if Jake might not be right.

''You don't remind me of your mother, sometimes you remind me of myself and others you remind me of my old army buddy Pete.'' Booth just could not avoid being honest.

Jake stopped paddling and turned around and watched his father carefully.

''Who's Pete?'' He asked.

''We served together and he was funny, brave and just about the best friend I ever had.'' Booth felt the grief fresh as if it were yesterday.

''Had?'' Jake was clever, he heard the past tense.

''He died Jakob, killed in action because as well as all the good things, he was also reckless with his own life and that hurt those who loved him. Just the way it hurts the people that love you.'' Booth tried not to let his voice crack.

''I don't mean to.'' Jake looked down.

''I get that but you still do these things. Pete didn't have anyone that stepped in but you have. So if I yell and get mad, if I seem to over react then it's because you scare me and I want to keep you safe. It's because I love you too much Jake, not the opposite.'' Booth bared his soul and Jake felt ashamed for thinking what he had.

''Sorry.'' He said with a sniff.

Booth realised that he had made him cry and that had not been his intention.

''I know you are but you have got to start thinking okay? Please, just stop and think. If you do that, then I'll try not to yell so much.'' Booth offered a compromise and Jake nodded.

''Right, I need to stop and think.'' Jake tried to digest the notion as if it were the first time he'd ever been told that. It wasn't but it was the first time he had really understood it.

''So do we have a deal?'' Booth asked.

''Yes, we have a deal. Pinkie swear.'' Jake offered his little finger and grinned.

''Pinkie swear.'' Booth accepted it with a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They pulled up at the shore late afternoon. It had been a good day but they were all tired.

''We need to make camp.'' Booth took charge.

''Can we swim first?'' Parker said, he was hot and sticky.

Booth grabbed him and held him up.

''Oh so you want to swim. Shall I drop you here or here?'' Booth couldn't decide and Parker screamed before Booth threw him and he hit the water with a gasp.

''Can we?'' Jake pointed to a section of high bank which was an obvious jumping point.

''Let me check first.'' Booth checked it out then nodded.

''Yep, go free.'' The kids ran off with a shout.

''So looks like we pulled camp duty.'' Jack said to Booth who shrugged.

''Yep, looks like it.''

The kids swam for half an hour and then sat in the sun drying off.

''There's a treasure map for here in Jack's old book.'' Parker shared his secret with delight.

''That's rubbish Parker. You know that if there was treasure, someone would have found it ages ago.'' Jake was dismissive but Shaun was more interested.

''Did you see the map?'' He asked excitedly. Jake gave him a baffled look, so now he was up for adventure? Shaun was a confusing kid.

''Yeah, but Jack said we'd look tomorrow.'' Parker wanted to go right now.

''Kids, can you get some fire wood?'' Jack called them over.

''Take water.'' Booth handed a bottle to Parker.

''We're only getting wood dad.'' Parker made a face.

''You always take water.'' Booth was adamant so all three boys took water bottles.

''Put shirts on as well.'' He was not taking any chances with the kids. The boys dressed quickly.

Shaun and Parker wandered into the woods but Jake didn't move.

''There are no bears Jake, trust me.'' Booth smiled at Jack who chuckled.

''Are you sure cos I thought there could be?'' Jake didn't want to move.

''I promise that that you will not meet a bear. Don't go too far and you'll be fine.'' Booth tried to reassure him but Jake was not convinced.

''Jake, are you coming?'' Parker came back into the camp.

''You're not scared are you? You are such a girl about the woods.'' Parker laughed at him and Jake blushed.

''No I'm not. Come on.'' Jake stormed ahead of Parker who rolled his eyes at Booth.

''He's being a girl.'' He said and Booth laughed.

''Maybe a little but don't tell him I said that.'' Booth winked as Parker waved and ran after his brother.

He caught him up.

''Shaun's waiting. We're going to search for the treasure.'' Parker sounded in charge and much older than seven.

''Doh, we need the map.'' Jake looked around sharply at the sound of a snapping branch.

''Which I have and we could have some fun if you would stop being such a chicken.'' Parker produced the book from inside his shirt and Jake stopped himself from groaning.

''Come on, I'll look after you.'' Parker jeered, he was enjoying this transfer of power and Jake had no choice but to follow him.

The map guided them into the woods then up a dusty slope. They arrived at the entrance to a derelict mine.

''We have to go in there.'' Parker looked at the map and then pointed to the dark gaping hole in the hillside.

''No way. It's dangerous.'' Jake protested.

''I thought fear was fun Jake.'' Shaun smirked and Jake resisted the urge to smack him in the face.

''Bite me Shaun.'' Jake stepped up into his cousin's face.

''Stop it you guys. Lets go.'' Parker was desperate to go in the mine.

''I even brought a flashlight.'' Parker held it up for inspection.

''Parker, we are not going in some beat up old mine. Dad would kick my butt if I took you in there.'' Jake kept his eyes on Shaun's face but directed his words at his brother.

''I thought you said your dad wasn't so tough.'' Shaun pushed Jake in the shoulder.

Parker looked between them, they only had eyes for each other but there was no love in them. Parker shrugged and ran off into the dark. He soon disappeared from sight but neither of the bickering boys noticed.

''Don't do that again or I'll make you regret it.'' Jake pushed his cousin back.

''Oh I'm soooo scared.'' Shaun pushed Jake again and laughed.

Jake punched him, just once but it landed well, just below the eye and Shaun clutched his cheek in pain.

''That's for all that shit last year. Stay out of my way or I'll do it again.'' Jake realised that it was too quiet and turned suddenly panicking.

''Parker! Parker!'' He called and a cold feeling of dread formed in his stomach.

''Oh shit. He went into the mine.'' Jake ran towards the entrance with Shaun following. Booth's words earlier suddenly echoed in his head and he stopped to think just as he'd been told.

''We shouldn't both go in there. You need to get my dad. I'll find Parker.'' Jake turned to Shaun who shook his head.

''Don't tell me what to do. You go back. I'll go in the mine.'' Shaun was just being deliberately awkward. Jake lost his temper and he pushed Shaun hard, he fell.

''For Christ's sake just go and get my dad.'' Jake turned and disappeared into the darkness. Shaun began to realise that that this wasn't a joke anymore and he scrambled up in a panic.

Shaun ran as fast as he could and he stumbled as he came into the camp.

Jack and Booth were drinking coffee.

''You guys must have enough wood for fifty…'' Booth started but Shaun interrupted him whilst trying to get his breath back.

''Parker went into a mine and Jake went after him.'' Shaun got the words out. Booth's face fell and went white.

''Show me.'' Booth grabbed a survival pack, he turned to Hodgins.

''Jack?''

''Right behind you Seeley.'' The two men went straight into calm and focussed mode.

They were soon standing looking at the mine entrance, there was no sign of the missing boys.

''You stay here Shaun. Take my cell. If we are not out in half an hour then you call the Rangers, okay?'' Booth gave the instructions and Shaun nodded dumbly.

Booth and Jack made their way in tentatively, trying to get a feel for what they were dealing with. It was dark and very run down. Several of the upright timbers were lying across the entrance. The two men looked at each other nervously, it was very unstable and not somewhere anyone would choose to enter if they didn't have to.

They had got about fifteen feet in when someone called from behind them.

''Uncle Seeley! Uncle Seeley! What's the number for…'' Shaun was shouting as he ran towards them and before he finished his sentence, there was a loud creak and a huge crash. An avalanche of rocks, timber and dust enveloped them and it all went black.


	11. Chapter 11 Intuition

Jake stopped as he heard a distant noise behind him, it sounded like an explosion and fear over whelmed him. He was struggling in the darkness and he felt confusion, he stood still for a moment trying to collate all the information rushing at him. He realised that the tunnel had forked and he had no clue which way his brother may have gone. He also knew that something had happened behind him and a sense of dread left him rooted to the spot. He knew he had to find his brother and so could not turn back.

''Parker!''

He called out even though all his instincts were telling him not to, the timber above his head creaked and Jake closed his eyes waiting for disaster to befall him. He opened them again as he felt dust choking him. He coughed and wiped tears of terror from eyes. He blinked, adjusting to the black again and peered into the right hand tunnel.

He had read somewhere that people went naturally to the side that they favoured, was Parker right or left handed? He panicked as he just couldn't remember, his breathing was erratic and he tried to slow it down. He frowned, he could make out a blue fuzzy light hovering above the ground in the tunnel to his right, it was darting around but it didn't look like a flash light. He knew then that he needed to go that way, he was certain and without considering how he knew, he ran towards the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Are you okay Tempe? You seem distracted.'' Angela asked her friend turning her head drowsily. Bones had been trying to enjoy her massage but she felt agitated and jumpy.

''You are very tense Mrs Booth.'' The masseur had been trying to loosen the muscles in Bones' neck for ten minutes now.

''Sorry, I'm not used to this.'' Bones adjusted her position irritably. She found it very hard to let someone into her personal space and was beginning to think this form of relaxation was not for her. She heard the sound of a baby crying and decided enough was enough.

''I'm sorry. I need to feed my daughter.'' She turned over and sat up abruptly.

She got up and left the room. The masseur looked at Angela.

''I'm sorry Mrs Hodgins. I hope I didn't upset her.''

''Don't worry, that's just Tempe.'' Angela lay her head down to enjoy the rest of her massage although she was concerned that Bones seemed so out of sorts, she had been very relaxed earlier.

''Come on little girl. Mommy's here.'' Bones accepted Sarah from Carly and settled herself on a couch to feed her.

Nate and the twins were running around the room, they had just been bathed and were chasing each other clumsily with towels over their heads. They were squealing and laughing and Bones felt her mood lighten.

''Should I take the other children upstairs Temperance?'' Carly asked but Bones shook her head.

''No, you're late for your friends already. We can take over now.'' Bones knew it was Carly's night off and let the nanny go with a smile. She laughed at the toddlers' game but she just couldn't shake her nervy feeling. She glanced at the clock and frowned. Seeley had promised to call in by now and Bones felt concerned. Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream and she was horrified to be faced with a hysterical Nate who was lying on the ground with blood flowing from a wound on his forehead. In the seconds that Bones had taken her eye off her son, he had fallen and caught his head on the edge of the granite fireplace.

''Sweetie, its okay. Mommy's here.'' Bones placed Sarah hurriedly in her crib and rushed forward, grasping Nate to her.

Sarah screamed angrily as she was deprived of her food and both twins began to wail in fear. It was chaos in seconds. Angela appeared at the door clasping a towel around her.

''Calm down girls. Come here to mommy.'' Angela assessed the situation calmly and both girls threw themselves at her in hysterics. Bones sat on the floor, rocking her sobbing son whilst trying to check the cut.

''We need to go to the ER.'' Bones knew instantly that the cut needed suturing and that it could not be glued or steri-stripped.

''Okay. Just give me a minute.'' Angela was cool and collected whereas Bones looked on the edge of losing it. Isobel was out, Zach and Paula visiting overnight and the nanny had gone, it was typical but that was the situation. Bones shuffled across the floor to try and comfort the baby. She tried to staunch the flow of blood with the towel but in common with most head wounds, there was a lot of it. Nate began to tire and quieten, although he continued to cry. Sarah was almost purple with rage and Bones wished desperately for Seeley, it was definitely a two man job at that moment. Angela swept into the room and plucked Sarah up and Bones was able to stand and put Nate on the couch. She looked at his head, it would need at least six sutures.

''Come on, lets go. The girls are in the car already.'' Angela had already started for the door and Bones followed her. The front door slammed and there was the sound of a car driving away. Bones' cell phone lay discarded on the coffee table, forgotten in the turmoil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth coughed and pulled himself up, there was a cloud of impenetrable dust and he looked around for Jack and Shaun. As the dust settled, he could see Jack struggling up into a sitting position.

''Jack, are you okay?'' Booth took control, they needed to assess injuries.

''Yes, all in one piece.'' Jack stood up and moved towards the pile of timber and dirt that now blocked the mine entrance.

''Shaun? Shaun?'' Booth said the boy's name as loud as he dared, aware that the mine was extremely unstable. There was an ominous silence, Booth stood and dusted himself down.

''Help me. I think he's here.'' Jack said quietly and the two men began to move rumble carefully. Shaun was half buried but they soon uncovered him. His face was streaked in blood.

''Is he breathing?'' Booth asked nervously and was relieved when Jack nodded.

''Yes, but he's taken a bad blow on the head. We are going to have to move him but I need to check his spine first.'' Jack knew that they should really leave Shaun as he was until help arrived but it was clear that there could be a further collapse and they didn't have that luxury. Jack checked what he could and then nodded.

''I think he's okay but I can't be certain.'' They looked at each other unsure what was best but fate took over. There was a further rumble above their heads and more dirt fell around them.

''We have to get him out. It's his only chance.'' Booth took responsibility. He had made decisions like this before, he had no choice this time.

They worked quickly and moved the still unconscious boy further into the mine where it seemed more stable. Just as they laid him down, there was a further roar and a deafening crash as the way out became completely blocked and impassable.

The dust enveloped them, blocking their throats and noses, both men coughed and their eyes began to stream.

''We need to move further in.'' Jack gestured to Booth and they picked Shaun up. They made their way out of the dust, gasping for air and the atmosphere gradually cleared. They collapsed gasping for air and lay gathering themselves for a few minutes.

They took huge gulps of water and slowly calmed down.

''Well dude. I don't think that we're going to get out that way.'' Jack looked back to where only a few minutes previously, they had entered the mine.

''No, we need to wait for help.'' Booth felt torn between his mind and his heart. His mind told him to stay put until rescue came whilst his heart reminded him that his two sons were lost in the darkness and he didn't know if they were dead or alive. It took all his will power not to run in after them.

''You phoned into the Park Rangers but not Tempe. That's right isn't it?'' Jack was trying to work out how anyone would know the trouble they were in. Booth nodded, he glanced at his watch but it was smashed.

''Tempe will get worried soon. She knows that I always call in. Old habits die hard.'' Booth smiled, relieved that his training was so ingrained.

''For once I'm glad that you're so officious.'' Jack sat back leaning against the wall.

''How is Shaun?'' Booth looked at the too still boy.

''It's hard to tell. We have to wait for him to wake up.'' Jack avoided the words' if he wakes up' although he thought them.

Booth sat next to Jack and took the water from him.

''We wait then.'' He said grimly looking down into the pitch blackness of the tunnel.

''What about..?'' Jack stopped unsure if he should go on.

''They'll be fine. They will make their way back here, this is our best chance to find them.'' Booth told himself as well as Jack.

''No, we wait. That's what we should do so that's what we'll do.'' Booth put his head back and closed his eyes, he tried to block out the avalanche of pictures that flashed in his mind.

Jack nodded and they sat in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones tried to hold Nate's head still as the doctor stitched it, she was whispering quiet words in his ear but he continued to struggle whilst making a pitiful sound that was tearing Bones apart. Angela was holding his feet to stop him kicking and the whole thing felt barbaric despite its necessity.

''There you go, all done. What a brave boy.'' The doctor smiled as he finished the last suture.

''There won't be a scar Doctor Brennan, not at his age. We'd like you to stay for an hour or so just to check there's no sign of concussion.'' The doctor nodded and left the cubicle.

''Oh Ang. Take the girls home. We've been here for hours already.'' Bones cuddled Nate on her lap as she looked at her loyal friend. It was true, there had been a huge freeway pile up that evening and everyone had to wait whilst the injured from that took priority.

''They're asleep. I'll stay.'' Angela dismissed her concerns as she glanced at her girls in their stroller, they were out for the count.

''How are you doing?'' Angela looked at her friend anxiously.

''That was horrific. I hate it so much when the kids are hurt.'' She teared up as she spoke, memories of Jake's fractured arm and Jack's terrible accident springing uninvited into her head.

''Seeley told me to get used to it. Oh my God, Seeley.'' Bones put her hand to her mouth, she had forgotten about her husband.

''Where's my phone?'' Bones searched through her purse but came up empty handed.

''Mine's out of battery. What a pair we are.'' Angela rolled her eyes.

''I'm sure they're fine. They would have called and it will be a missed call on your cell. Don't worry. I'll get some coffee.'' Angela moved to reassure Bones, she had enough to cope with at that moment. Bones nodded reluctantly but there was the feeling that she remembered from earlier, it felt like doom but Bones scolded herself. It was just the effect of Nate's mishap and the trauma of the last few hours. She accepted the coffee from Angela and sipped it gratefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was beginning to feel despair and his fear was almost out of control. The darkness was so dense and he was using the wall to guide him, more than his eyes. The strange guiding light had long gone.

There was a sound from the side of him and he stopped with a gasp. He squinted trying to see but there was nothing just blackness. He began to breathe heavily, his control was slipping and tears began to run down his cheeks. He felt the urge to give up and he crouched down leaning against the wall hugging his middle for comfort. He laid his head on knees and tried to summon some courage. He could hear his breathing and tried to slow it down. Suddenly, he jerked his head up and stood up in alarm, his feet scrambling as he did.

Someone had touched his head gently, he felt it but he was alone. He looked around wildly, desperate to see but there was only the blackness and eerie silence.

He forced himself to look again, squinting. He froze with shock, standing completely still, afraid to move. There was a figure about twenty yards away, it was looking at him, he knew even though he could see no details of a face. He felt his stomach drop and he literally stopped breathing. He blinked and then there was nothing there, it had gone in a instant. He blinked again and wiped his face frantically with his arm, trying to clear his vision but he or it had vanished but then strangely so had Jake's fear. He frowned as he saw the small blue light dancing again in the distance and without thinking, he moved towards it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived home with relief and the children were soon tucked up. Bones rushed downstairs and grabbed her phone. She tapped it and then scowled.

''Nothing, no calls. He didn't call.'' Bones felt that doom again and it had a companion now, panic.

''Okay, don't panic. Call the Rangers Station and I'll make some tea.'' Angela was again very calm and Bones drew some strength from that, after all, it was her husband out there as well.

By the time, Angela returned with two cups, Bones had thrown her phone down on the couch in despair.

''He called in they said but it was hours ago. Why didn't he call me? There's something wrong I know there is. I knew it earlier, I can feel it.'' Bones was rambling. She thought all this sort of thing was nonsense normally but the feeling she had was real, she couldn't deny it.

''Honey, you've had a rough night. You may just be over reacting you know.'' Angela tried to placate but Bones looked at her with exasperation.

''I am telling you Ang, there is something wrong.'' Bones sat down in a chair and gulped her tea furiously, burning her tongue as she did it.

''Let me ring our security guy and see what he thinks.'' Angela picked up the house phone.

''You have a security guy?'' Bones was amazed as Angela nodded.

Bones sat back for a second, she closed her eyes and tried to clear her head. Maybe Angela was right, she was over reacting. She felt herself slipping towards sleep almost instantly but seemed unable to stop it.

Suddenly, she sat up with a start, her eyes wide.

''They need help, I just know they do.'' She said the words involuntarily and was seemingly unaware that she had split hot tea all over herself. Angela grabbed the cup dropping the phone as she moved.

''Tempe, God are you alright?'' Angela stood up and pulled Bones up as she did.

''What?'' Bones seemed dazed and looked down at herself, realising what she had done for the first time. She looked at Angela wildly and grabbed her arm.

''Angela, I don't care how you do it but you use every bit of Jack's Company or family influence to get those Rangers out looking because I know that our husbands and my kids are in trouble.'' Bones had never been so sure of anything in her life and Angela saw the certainty. She nodded and picked up the phone, she got to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Seeley, Shaun should be awake by now. He has been out for too long.'' Jack finally raised his concerns.

Booth nodded, he had worked that out himself already.

''I don't think we can just stay here and wait. I think one of us has to try to find a way out and get some help.'' Jack continued and Booth rubbed his face. He had begun to think the same thing plus he just had to try and find his kids, he couldn't just sit here any longer.

''I'll go. It makes more sense. You can help Shaun if you need to. I have to try and find my boys as well.'' Booth admitted and Jack nodded.

''I know you do dude, I know you do.'' Jack was aware that the last hours had been hell for Booth despite the fact it had been the right thing to do but they needed to be proactive now.

''Okay dude. Well good luck.'' Jack stood and looked awkwardly at Booth.

''Be careful, okay?'' Jack held out his hand and Booth shook it with a smile and then he was gone. Jack watched the light fade until it finally vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12 The End

Thank you to my faithful reviewers and readers. I love you all

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth moved through the tunnel cautiously, casting his flashlight around. He was aware that kids hid when they were scared and he was looking for a sign of his children. The thoughts came thick and fast despite his best efforts to block them.

This was down to Jake, Parker would never do this unless Jake encouraged him. Booth really thought at that moment that Military School might just be the best idea after all. He was suddenly horrified by his thought patterns.

Was Tempe right? Did he treat his children differently? Booth felt guilt settling as he realised that he did. He was way harsher with his eldest son than Parker.

Why was that? Was it what he told Jake or was he lying to himself? Booth knew the reason, it was because with Jake he felt he could be that way. He was the sole parent and it was down to him, with Parker it was joint with Rebecca. He realised that he really didn't think of Bones as a joint parent of Jake, Jake was his responsibility and his alone. The revelation brought him up short and he was momentarily distracted.

''Daddy? Daddy!'' Booth almost fell as a small body landed on him.

''Parker, oh Bub. Are you okay?'' Booth swept the boy up, squeezing him tightly.

''I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry. It was stupid. I wanted to find the treasure.'' Parker explained breathlessly as Booth set him down.

'' I followed the map but then my flashlight went out and I was scared so I hid. I knew you'd find me.'' Parker hugged his father around the waist just to check he was real.

''You went right huh?'' Booth laughed. He had chosen the right fork because Parker was right handed and he guessed that was the way he would go. He had hoped that the boys were together.

''The map said right.'' Parker admitted his real reasoning. Booth had got lucky and it would seem Jake hadn't.

''Well done for hiding. It was the best thing to do.'' Booth looked around with a sense of foreboding. Parker was obviously alone and that was not good.

''Where's your brother, Bub?'' Booth held his breath, praying that Parker would say, just up ahead or something similar but he didn't. Parker just shrugged.

''He was fighting with Shaun last time I saw him.''

''Oh.'' Booth ran his hand through his hair and tried to decide what to do.

''Did anyone pass you when you were hiding and you were too afraid to stop them?'' Booth knew the answer but he tried to hold onto some hope. Parker confirmed the worse when he shook his head.

''I fell asleep though.'' Booth felt dread as he looked down along the tunnel, Jake may have passed his brother by without realising.

''Okay, right you need to be brave Bub. There's been an accident and we need to go and see if that's a way out.'' Booth pointed ahead and Parker followed his finger. He gulped.

''It's scary up there daddy.'' Parker spoke in a small voice.

''You're with me Bub. I'll keep you safe but Shaun is hurt and we need to get help.'' Booth tried to ignore the sense of betrayal growing in his stomach, he had found Parker and now his priority was getting help. Jake would be okay for now, he was a survivor, he had proved that. Booth took Parker's hand and walked down the tunnel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones and Angela stood by the jetty watching the Rangers preparing the boats.

''We're ready Mrs Hodgins. We'll radio with any news.'' The chief Ranger smiled at the two women.

''We're coming.'' Bones glared at the man who reddened in the face of such hostility.

''We cannot guarantee your safety.'' He tried to be reasonable but Angela tutted at him.

''You don't have to. I am not staying here like some simpering female whilst the big brave men go searching. This is my husband and the father of my children you know.'' Angela strode towards the boat leaving Bones open mouthed.

''Are you coming Tempe?'' Angela turned suddenly and Bones jumped into action.

''Yes Ang, you know I am.'' Bones joined her leaving the Ranger shaking his head, this was going to be interesting.

They made their way to the position that Booth had called in and it didn't take long to locate the boats on the shore.

They pulled up and the two women climbed onto the shingle beach.

''We're going to look for the camp. You stay…'' The words died on the Ranger's lips and he sighed.

''Just stay close. We don't need any injuries.'' He gave in graciously and turned towards the woods.

The camp wasn't far in and it was immediately obvious that it had been vacated in a hurry. Bones and Angela glanced at each other anxiously. Angela put her arm around Bones and they watched the activity as the Rangers organised a search.

''I'm sorry ladies but you will need to stay here. We can't have too many people stumbling around in these woods.'' The Ranger was firm despite his nervousness in the face of these determined women.

He was relieved when Bones nodded.

''We understand but keep us informed.'' Bones sat down and poured some coffee from a flask which she handed to Angela. Bones knew how to wait, she had done it before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was more frightened than he had ever been in his life, the tunnel had begun to go downhill and he felt like he was descending into hell. There was someone with him, he could sense it but the darkness prevented him from seeing who it was. They were walking beside him and it was freaking him out.

''Who are you?'' Jake stopped and turned to the presence but silence was his only answer. Jake took a deep breath and gathered every ounce of courage he possessed and stepped towards the spectre. There was nothing but iciness that blew the air from his lungs in a gasp.

Jake felt the cold seep into his flesh and every hair on his body stood on end. He began to cry with terror.

He recoiled in horror as an unseen hand patted his shoulder in a seemingly comforting gesture. As he stumbled backwards, his foot crunched on something lying on the ground.

Jake fell against the wall and stared upwards towards the fuzzy figure of a man, he felt the cold metal of something against his finger and grasped it in a reflex.

There was an eerie silence as the swirling figure stood over him, it was so indistinct that Jake began to think that it was his imagination until he heard a low but distinct murmur. Jake stood and ran as fast as he could further into the mine, his legs moving too quick for his body on the slope as he ran blindly away from the figure. He fell heavily on his front, winding himself as he went down. He closed his eyes and waited, he lay for what felt like an age but there was nothing but the inky blackness and the thick silence once again. He turned over slowly, a ghostly face flashing in his mind as he moved. He saw nothing but the deep dark of the mine and again the menacing quiet. He felt the object in his hand and held it up close to his face so he could see it. It was a silver military dog tag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth stopped suddenly as a blue light appeared in the distance darting around.

It had to be Jake, there was no other explanation and Booth stopped himself from running but he strode towards the light and then it just stopped, hovered and disappeared. .

''Daddy, slow down.'' Parker was struggling to keep up

''Sorry Bub.'' Booth stopped where the light had been and looked desperately for the figure of a boy but there was nothing. He breathed deeply and realised that the air was fresher here. He swept the flashlight around and caught sight of a small branching tunnel low in the wall.

''Jake! Jake!'' Booth called desperately as loud as he dared but he knew it was not his son, he could sense it. Booth crouched down and glanced through the small opening.

He thought he could see the slight glimmer of a beam of light. He decided to investigate and he led a reluctant Parker along the low claustrophobic tunnel.

''This is horrible, daddy. I'm scared.'' Parker clutched his father's hand but Booth carried on as he was sure the light was getting stronger.

''Trust me Bub. You'll be fine.'' Booth was relieved as they suddenly found themselves in a high chamber flooded with light.

Booth stood surveying the mine shaft, it was open at the top but was very steep. There was no way they could scale it without equipment.

''Can we get out here daddy ?'' Parker couldn't hide his fear and Booth smiled at him.

''No Bub. It's too high but Bones will come soon. We can trust her, you know that.'' Booth had complete faith in his wife and this was a way out once they had been located. Booth just hoped that it would be in time for Shaun.

''We need to go back. Tell Jack and Shaun what we've found. Come on Bub.'' Booth put his arm around the small boy and guided him back towards the dark.

''I don't want to Daddy. Let's stay here. We're safe here.'' Parker pulled away. Booth crouched down to his level.

''Listen Bub. Our friends need us and we have to be brave okay? Sometimes that means you have to do things that scare you but you just have to face it. Do you understand? It's what people have to do for each other, it's important to stand by the people you love. It's what we need Bones to do for us now.'' Booth was gentle but it was an important lesson that Parker needed to learn about life.

''They're depending on us. We have a responsibility to them.'' Booth looked into his son's deep brown eyes and was rewarded with a solemn nod.

''Yeah, I understand Dad.'' Parker took Booth's hand and they began to walk back to their waiting friends.

''Dad?'' Parker spoke seriously as they walked.

''Yes Bub.''

''This was my fault and I'm sorry.'' Parker wanted to be honest.

''Why was this your fault Bub?'' Booth doubted that, he was pretty sure that someone else was to blame for this mess.

There was silence for a moment before Parker spoke nervously.

''Jake said no but I ran in when Shaun and Jake were fighting. I took the map and the flashlight.'' Parker came clean and Booth stopped surprised for a moment and not a little ashamed of his knee jerk reaction in blaming his eldest son.

''So you know that was wrong right?'' Booth looked at Parker who stared at the floor.

''I know and I'm sorry.'' He said without looking up.

''Well, we need to talk about that but not now okay? I'm glad you told me though. That was the right thing to do.'' Booth took his hand and they began to walk again.

''Am I in trouble?'' Parker asked miserably.

''Do you think you should be?'' Booth asked reasonably.

''Yes, I guess so.'' Parker replied reluctantly.

''Well, I think that you're right. You should be, it was a dangerous and thoughtless thing to do. As I said we'll talk about it when we get out of here okay? For now we have to stick together and be strong.'' Booth raised his eyebrows, he was surprised that Parker even needed to ask but Booth knew that was his fault. It was definitely time for some changes in the Booth household.

As they walked in silence, Booth thought about the last couple of years and wondered when his relationship with Jake had gone so wrong.

He was determined that he would mend it but he just hoped that he got the chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had risen and Bones tried not to despair as she and Angela sat quietly together waiting. Neither women gave into their deepest darkest fear but it hung over them like a cloud. Several Rangers came into the camp but their demeanour made it clear that there was no news.

''How would you go on? I don't know if I could.'' Angela spoke suddenly and Bones was shocked at the bluntness of her words.

''We have the children. We would have to.'' Bones took her friends hand and gave it a squeeze as Angela nodded in acknowledgement of her words.

''Remember, we never give up.'' Bones gave their rallying cry and Angela wiped the tears away.

''Nope, we don't.'' Angela smiled and sniffed. Their wait continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack stood up with a grin as the two figures came out of the dark.

''Guys, you are looking good.'' Jack grabbed Parker and gave him a hug. Parker grumbled but smiled at the same time.

''And look who is awake?'' Jack turned his arm towards a grinning Shaun.

''Shaun, how are you feeling?'' Booth was delighted to see his nephew alert again although he looked pale and was in obvious need of medical treatment.

''Okay Uncle Seeley.'' Shaun grimaced and tried to stand up.

''Hey Shaun. Stay where you are.'' Booth rushed forward and gently lowered the boy back down.

''Sorry.'' Shaun felt a little dizzy and closed his eyes.

Jack looked at Booth.

''Okay?'' Jack did not state the obvious but the lines of concern and worry were clear on Booth's face.

''Better but not completely.'' Booth confirmed Jack's fear and Jack pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve the headache that had settled there. He felt sick at the idea of a lost boy in the cloying darkness of these tunnels, he could only imagine Booth's feelings.

''We found a shaft with an opening and we would need rope but it's a way out.'' Booth tried to lighten the atmosphere with some good news.

''That's great dude.'' Jack clapped Booth on the back following his lead.

''What was that?'' Shaun sat up suddenly.

''What?'' Parker looked at his cousin strangely.

''Ssssh, listen.'' Shaun waved his hand irritably at Parker and they all listened.

There was nothing for a moment and then a distant knock followed by several more.

''Someone came. Someone came.'' Parker jumped up and down excitedly.

''Bones right?'' Parker looked at his dad who nodded.

''Never give up. That's our Bones.'' Booth grinned and picked Parker up.

''It's Morse. Keep quiet guys.'' Jack dropped to the ground and picked up a rock. He began to tap their reply.

It wasn't long before Jack had told them about the shaft and the small group stood to make their way to their escape route.

Booth and Jack carried Shaun and it was slow but they made it.

''Hello down there.'' A voice carried down to them in the chamber and was matched by a face appearing in the distant opening.

Their rescue had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''We've found them. All present and accounted for. They're trapped in an old mine but we're bringing them out now.'' The Ranger turned to the huddled women and relayed his message that had just come over the radio.

Bones and Angela hugged each other tightly, the emotion and trauma of the wait finally released in their moment of human contact.

''Never give up.'' Bones whispered in a tearful Angela's ear.

''I'm going to get you a shirt with that on.'' Angela grinned as she stepped back from her friend and they shared a smile of relief.

''Come on Ladies. I'll take you there.'' The Ranger waited and then led the way through the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was cold, so cold that he felt like he could bare it no longer. He was wet, the tunnel walls were running with water and he was not dressed for underground. The shivering had begun a while ago and he just couldn't control it. The thoughts in his head were jumbled and confused. He knew that he had to make a decision but he felt so drowsy that rationality felt beyond him. Parker could not have come this far and Jake could sense that the figure was trying to block his way and had been for a long time now.

He stumbled on, he just could not face his father without his brother beside him, he had to find him, it was his duty. His father had taught him that, you protect your family, you have a duty to them. The figure was comforting now, Jake's fear had subsided and it felt like a guardian angel but it wanted him to turn back. He had missed something, the light had tried to show him and he missed it. Jake was pretty sure he was going mad with these strange surreal imaginings but they felt so real. He stopped, tears streaking his face, a constant reminder of his terrible predicament.

He turned around and began to make his way back. The figure walked beside him, Jake felt somebody take his hand and he was glad he was not alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones ran the last few yards and threw her arms around the small boy with curly hair who was standing rubbing his eyes.

''Parker, Oh Parker. I am so glad to see you.'' She held on for grim death and Parker reciprocated.

''We knew you'd find us Bones.'' Parker whispered to her and Bones just nodded burying her head in his neck. She felt the strong arms of her husband around them and they stood for a while like that. Bones finally put Parker down and turned to the man that she just knew she could not live without.

''Seeley, are you okay?'' Bones put her hands on either side of his face and looked deep into his eyes. They were sad and haunted, she was horrified when he shook his head.

''Jake is still down there. We couldn't find him.'' Booth's voice was quiet and laden with fear.

''No.'' Bones just stood, her mind refusing to accept that this was not over.

''I have to go and look for him. I'm sorry Tempe, I have to.'' Booth touched her face asking for her approval and she nodded. Jack and Angela stood watching them.

Bones looked to her friend once more for support and she was there instantly. Angela put her arm around her shoulder.

''Go and find him Seeley. We'll be fine, right?'' Angela squeezed and Bones nodded again.

''I'm right behind you Seeley.'' Jack handed Booth a helmet and Booth accepted.

''I can't ask you to do that Jack.'' Booth didn't want to put anyone else that he loved in harm's way.

''Dude, it's done. Look I've got my helmet and everything.'' Jack dismissed him with a joke.

''Doesn't he look butch? My action man.'' Angela gave her approval in her own unique way. Booth shook Jack's hand and it said everything words couldn't.

''Look after Shaun. He's had a rough time and we will be back soon. I promise okay?'' Booth kissed his wife's cheek and turned away. He waved to Parker who raised his hand briefly and then came and threw his arms around Bones' waist.

''He'll find him Parker.'' She said gently stroking his hair and Parker sniffed.

''So I guess we wait again.'' Angela said and they all went to check on the injured boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was tired and confused. He was sleepy but trying to stop himself from sitting down. The shaking had stopped, his body had succumbed to the cold and given up its efforts to try to warm up. Jake stopped and leant against the soaked wall.

He would sit just for a second, he had to. He slid down and leant gratefully back, not noticing the cold water. He closed his eyes and then smiled as he felt an arm slung around his shoulders. He wasn't alone and suddenly a memory of a hot sunny day in the park flashed in his mind. His mom and dad kissing as they lay on a picnic rug and watched them play soccer. Nate hugging his legs… Jake picking him up and swinging him around… Parker laughing and throwing himself on top of them as they collapsed in a heap on the floor. Finally, the familiar feeling of his father's arms around him and the kiss he always planted on Jake's head. Jake felt the warmth of love sweep over him and it was the last thing he remembered as he slipped away into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth led the way and he was the first one who saw him, a small curled up figure close to the mine wall.

He stopped and held his arms wide to the men behind him. He had to do this, this was his duty. The men fell silent and Booth walked forward.

He paused beside him, Jake always looked so young when he was asleep, the slightly curled hand before his face and the relaxed expression. Booth crouched down beside him, he hesitated as he reached his hand out to touch the smooth skin of his son's cheek. He knew before his hand told him what he had never wanted to have knowledge of.

It was cold as marble and the bluish tinge around the child's lips confirmed the terrible truth. Booth felt his heart splinter into a thousand pieces and his chest seized up.

He collapsed against the wall and put his head in his hands for a moment.

''Seeley?'' Jack stepped forward but he knew. Booth raised anguished eyes and gave his head a brief shake.

He had been alone in this terrible place and he must have been so scared, Booth couldn't stop the thought. He couldn't cry, he felt numb as he stared at his perfect boy who just looked asleep, sleeping like a baby. He wanted to pick him up and hug him, never let go but he couldn't. The cop in him told him he couldn't but the father won out. Booth put his arms out and pulled the boy to him. He came easily, it hadn't been long ago that he had left them. As he clutched his son's body to him, he noticed something clasped in his hand, Booth took it and held it up. It was a dog tag and Booth knew what name would be imprinted on it and suddenly he knew that Jake had not been alone. Someone else had now stepped up and would be his father wherever that might be. He would see his son again, Booth was sure of that and he felt comforted by the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker swerved around two players and flicked the ball up before volleying it into the top corner, it was a perfect goal. The twelve year old turned to his parents in the bleachers and gave a thumbs up before being enveloped in his friends' celebration.

Booth laughed as he saw Mr Rhodes dancing on the touchline, the teacher turned to him and gave a victory salute which Booth returned. Bones laughed and clapped next to him.

The memory of another boy's perfect goal swept into his head and the familiar hurt in his chest rose once again. It was an open wound which would never heal, Booth had learnt to bear it but he would carry it forever. Booth dropped his head for a moment to recover himself and he felt his wife's hand on his. He looked at her glistening eyes, she carried it too and always understood. She nodded in encouragement and Booth smiled.

''Jay's crying for you again daddy.'' Their dainty daughter plopped herself between them and regarded her father with her clear, green eyes.

''Hey princess. How was ballet?'' Booth said giving her a squeeze.

''Daddy, don't call me that. It's lame and soccer practice was great thanks.'' Sarah rolled her eyes and turned to her brother on the pitch.

''Parker's being the star again I see.'' She remarked sardonically.

Bones and Booth exchanged an amused glance. Nate sat next to Booth and laid his head on his shoulder. The spirited and tough toddler still easily recognisable in the seven year old.

''Hey Buster. Have a good time?'' Booth tousled his hair.

''Yes, he was brilliant as well. My brothers are a burden you know.'' Sarah remarked snootily but her eyes twinkled as she spoke. Her older brothers were her pride and joy and everyone knew it.

''Angela said hi.'' Sarah turned to her mother who stood and waved to her best friend who was walking surrounded by four excited little girls. She returned the wave with a smile.

Jack's prophecy had come true and Willow and Breeze were now three. Angela had her hands full but she loved it. Jack followed her clutching the baby to his shoulder, River had been surprise addition to their brood and Jack finally had someone to sword fight with.

Isobel came up the steps, she handed the fussing baby in her arms to his father and as always he stopped crying. Their bond had been instant and Booth had felt like he already knew this child from the moment Jay was placed in his arms.

Booth grinned down at the tiny blonde boy who held his gaze, staring back with his daddy's eyes.

They were almost the perfect family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN.


	13. Chapter 13 A Surprise Epilogue

So this is a surprise, for me as well as you lot.

Okay, so I'm not sure about the wisdom of this but we'll see. Why did my last chapter end the way it did? I suppose it just felt right at the time and as one canny reviewer realised, it was always going to as the title said all along. I was plagiarising Mr J M Barrie, just Google my title and you'll understand if you don't already.

However, I felt horrible when the deed was done. I had created this character and then just extinguished him. I re read the previous stories and when I finished, I thought that I had probably made a huge mistake!! I blame J K Rowling actually. I went for dramatic and it was but it felt gratuitous ( abit like the death in her book if you want my opinion) . I felt that people were bored with my family so I would get rid of them with a bang. It didn't work out that way because although I love my reviewers and readers and I like being told what people think, ultimately I'm writing for myself. I am learning what being a writer is like and your characters are important to you especially the ones you develop yourself. I couldn't cope with Jake's death and it would seem some of you had a problem with it as well.

So I wrote this and if you are reading it then I decided to post it.

However, if the reaction is that its rubbish I will remove it and just keep it on my own story file to ease my grief. I am worried it may ruin the series. I think I might get away with it because there was the supernatural aspect in the previous chapter.

Right, let's do this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake woke with a start, he blinked in confusion. Where was he? It was so dark and he shivered. He'd been walking towards a bright light but someone had called him back. He felt nauseous as he recalled the images. Was he dead? He'd seen his family without him, witnessed his father's distress at finding him.

Had that happened? Where was he exactly?

God, his sister was going to be a right pain, she needed someone to give her a hard time if Parker was going to be that good at football, Jake wanted to be around to give him some competition. His mom and dad definately did not need any more kids, he had to stop that. He wasn't exactly chuffed at the idea that he was going to be replaced. Nope, Jake had to get himself out of this mess, his family needed him.

Jake tried to see through the darkness, he was still in this bloody stupid mine and it was beginning to piss him off big time.

He stood up in anger and with a renewed defiance. He was not going to die in this f---ing awful place, he had a life to lead before that shit. Jake had plans and this bright light crap was not curtailing them.

''I'm not ready to come with you so sod off.'' Jake wasn't sure who he was talking to but he found it necessary to tell someone. He realised that he was holding something, it was the dog tag.

''I've got a perfectly good father and he's going to be well aggro with me so I'm going to say bye and go back to my life thanks.''Jack shouted and then began to walk back up the tunnel where he knew that he was going to meet the search party in about ten minutes. He laughed, this whole experience was about as weird as it got but he actually didn't think he would have missed it for the world. His heart was drumming and he felt hot, this adrenaline stuff was good and Jake started to run before whatever it was changed its mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth stopped, he heard something and he shushed the men behind him. He could hear footsteps, someone running. He opened his mouth to speak to Jack.

''I can hear it dude.'' Jack was beside him and grinning from ear to ear.

Booth turned back towards the tunnel and Jake almost knocked him over as he ran straight into him.

''Well, you took your bloody time. Its scary down there you know.'' Jake grinned up at his father from his position on the floor.

Booth was speechless for a second and then he rolled his eyes and held out his hand out to help his son up.

''Jakob, what were you thinking? Have you any idea that we thought you were dead?'' Booth couldn't help it despite his previous resolution.

''I'm fine thanks. Good of you to ask.'' Jake just had to be sassy and Booth laughed in relief and enveloped him in a tight hug.

Jack smiled at the pair as they were oblivious to the crowd of people watching them.

Jake broke away first.

''Have you got any food because I'm bloody starving?'' Jake was too cheerful and Booth frowned. He put his hand on Jake's forehead to check for a fever but he was cold if anything.

''Jake, you're acting like you've been on a big adventure. We have been really worried you know.'' Booth was embarrassed at his son's upbeat attitude in front of the Rangers who had risked their lives to search for him.

''Right, sorry. I'm just glad that you found me that's all.'' Jake smiled and shrugged.

''Mmmm, well we need to talk about this, along with your brother. This has to rank as the most stupid thing that you have ever done.'' Booth scolded him and Jake had the grace to blush.

''I know, I'm sorry alright.'' Jake sounded slightly whiny and Booth decided that this was not the time or the place.

''Okay. Let's get out of here. I'll be glad to get back into the sun.'' Booth put his arm around Jake.

''Hey Jack.'' Jake greeted Hodgins who was still grinning.

''Dude, you had us all scared to death.'' Jack wrapped an aluminium blanket around the boy's shoulders as he spoke.

''I think I get that thanks.'' Jake was slightly rude and Booth tutted.

''Sorry, thanks for coming to get me Jack.'' Jake said the right thing quickly and Booth squeezed his shoulder.

''I need to radio your mom.'' Booth turned away and talked quietly into the handset.

''Do you want a big family Jack?'' Jake asked suddenly and Jack was taken aback.

''Uuum, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it.'' He answered in surprise although he wasn't being strictly truthful.

''Well, you probably should.'' Jake said seriously and Jack was struck by the idea that Jake knew something he didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake couldn't sleep, he was actually afraid to close his eyes. He had been trying to figure out exactly what had happened underground and it was beginning to scare him. The euphoria had worn off and now he was just plain scared. It was the middle of the night and he was sitting on the deck steps watching the lake.

He wanted a cigarette but he didn't feel quite brave enough. His dad had been very quiet and kept looking at him strangely. Jake couldn't work out if he was angry or not.

He held up the dog tag and allowed it to dangle from his fingers. He had read the name once he had been alone.

Pete Mc Nab along with a serial number, it had to be but it just seemed so ridiculous, here in the real world. Jake decided to have a smoke, everyone was asleep and he felt like he deserved it. He'd only taken a couple of draws before a voice interrupted him.

''Put that out.'' Booth sat down next to him and Jake jumped out of his skin.

He fumbled and dropped the cigarette on the grass, Booth ground it out with his foot and glowered at Jake.

''Sorry.'' Jake said with a distracted tone as he hid the dog tag in the palm of his hand.

''Enough Jake. I'm sick of the smoking thing. Just quit it now.'' Booth had made all these promises to himself about Jake and yet here they were. Booth had to stop himself from yelling yet again.

''Okay kiddo. Why aren't you asleep?'' Booth decided it was time for them to talk despite the ungodly hour.

Jake was silent and stared ahead at the lake.

''You must be exhausted so why can't you sleep?'' Booth asked again quietly.

Jake looked at Booth very intensely for a moment as if he was deciding what to say. The silence stretched out but Booth waited, aware that he needed to be patient.

Finally, Jake put his hand out. Booth looked at it and then took the object from his son's hand. He looked down in puzzlement.

He held it up and then read the name engraved on it. He almost dropped it in shock and he looked at Jake with astonishment.

''Jake, what the hell? Where did you get this?'' Booth grabbed Jake's arms and shook him slightly.

''Dad, you're hurting me.'' Jake pulled away and Booth rubbed his face with one hand as he tried to clear his head. This was impossible.

''Something happened down there dad. Something very weird. I got that thing there, someone gave it to me.''

Jake was worried that his father was going to think he was crazy but he had to tell someone. He was surprised to realise that Booth was the only person he felt he could trust with this particular tale.

Booth was silent again, something weird had happened to him as well. He'd seen that light that had guided them out but also he had descended back down into that mine for a second time convinced his son was dead. He'd known it for certain, he would have bet his life on it.

''I know it did Jake. Tell me about it.'' Booth's words amazed Jake but he felt encouraged to go on.

''Something was with me. Someone. God, this sounds so stupid.'' Jake was struggling to put his experience into words.

''It doesn't Jake. Go on.'' Booth was not sure why this piece of information didn't surprise him.

''He tried to help me but I made a mess of it. I got lost and I thought I was going to die. I had a dream, it felt like I'd died but then he called me back. I think I'm going mad, it must have been the dark and stuff.'' Jake looked young and helpless, he was trying desperately to find a rational explanation.

Booth didn't answer him immediately; he looked down at the dog tag for the longest time before he finally opened his mouth.

''Jake, whatever happened, it was a good thing and if someone helped you then for that I will be forever grateful. We've been given a second chance for whatever reason and there is something that I need to say. I have to apologise to you for the way I may have behaved towards you recently. There have been times when I have been very harsh with you and it was a mistake.'' Booth paused and Jake looked very uncomfortable.

''I don't think its all been just your fault dad. I think its mine as well.'' Jake admitted.

''Perhaps there have been times when that's true but mostly it's been me. I have not given you a chance, I always come down on you and it's not always been fair.'' Booth voice caught in his throat and he swallowed.

''Why do you think I like Parker better than you?'' It was a tough question and to the point. Jake blinked and fought the urge to walk away. This was all too full on and he wasn't sure he wanted to answer his father's question.

''What do you mean?'' Jake wasn't sure what his dad wanted him to say. Booth sighed and Jake felt like he'd disappointed him yet again.

''I'm sorry dad but I don't know what you want me to say.'' Jake sniffed and Booth felt terrible.

''I want you to be honest Jake. This is not about you pleasing me. This is about us fixing our relationship.'' Booth had no choice but to go on.

''Are we broken then?'' Jake was confused and he was bemused when his father nodded.

''Yes Jake. I think we are a little.'' Booth looked at Jake and Jake tried to meet his eye unsuccessfully.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry.'' Jake tried to make amends for something he had done wrong yet again even though he didn't really know what it was.

''Oh Jake. You haven't done anything but be a kid mostly.'' Booth touched his cheek and Jake flinched away, more with surprise than anything.

''I'm not going to hurt you Jake. Is that what you think, that I'm going to hurt you?'' Booth felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach.

''No Dad. I know you wouldn't hurt me.'' Jake was honest, he didn't think that. It was just that his dad was just so judgemental sometimes and Jake felt he couldn't do anything right. Jake realised he needed to say that.

''I never seem to do anything right dad.''

''I know you think that and that is what we need to fix.'' Booth felt he was making some headway at last.

''So now you need to answer my question. Honestly.'' Booth was quiet again.

''Well, you just always blame me. You yell at me and you hit me when I drive you really crazy. Parker can be a brat as well you know, he's not perfect. Not even close actually. Whatever he does seems okay by you and whatever I do isn't. Half the time you don't even tell him off, with me thats all you ever do.'' Jake said the words but he hated it. He loved his father and he knew that his words would hurt him. He also felt like he was being whiney and weak. There was a lengthy silence again as Booth absorbed the words.

''I bet you thought going into the mine was my idea didn't you?'' Jake was on a roll now.

There was silence again.

''See but it wasn't. It was Parkers and he almost got me killed and to be honest I'm seriously f---ked off with him. I kept going because I couldn't face you without finding Parker.'' Jake stopped for a moment and then shrugged. Sod it, he wants honesty, Jake would be honest.

''If I'd done something like that, you would have hit me but with Parker you have a nice little chat and he says sorry and that's it. I know that sometimes I deserve it, like with the gun and the nicking and stuff but it still feels like Parker is the golden boy and I'm just the bad kid so what the hell, that's what I'll be.'' Jake paused again but he hadn't finished.

''And then mums all do what you like, here have a beer and do you need a light for that cigarette? I can't handle that, why can't you sort it out between you? I'm the kid here and yet it seems to be up to me to make sense of your mess.'' Jake was crying by now but he'd started now and it just came flowing out. Near death experiences tend to do that.

''But I don't like that really. It feels all out of control but great too. I know that she shouldn't let me do that stuff really but she's my mother. I don't know who's right or wrong. No, I do that's a lie but you know if you get to do bad stuff, you start to enjoy it. I like to drink beer, it feels good makes me numb and numb, well numb is good.'' Jake stopped, he'd said too much and it shocked him so he just stopped.

Booth didn't know where to start, there was so much to deal with here.

''You know that I love you right?'' Booth needed that reassurance before he started with the real issues.

''Yes dad. I do know that. I've always known that but I don't think you like me much do you?'' Jake said the one thing that really bothered him at last.

''That is not true. I like you, you are funny, brave, lively and good company. You have spirit and you are smart. You're a terrific kid.'' Booth spoke with complete conviction and Jake reddened at his dad's words.

''You believe me don't you?'' Booth turned to Jake who nodded.

''Yeah, I think I do.'' Jake wiped his eyes and Booth put his arm around him.

''Don't cry Jake. That's not what I wanted.'' He kissed him and waited for a second.

''I have favoured Parker. I am ready to admit that and I am not proud of it. I think it's because it was me and him for such a long time. I'll be honest Jake. You do make me angry with the way you behave and I want to make sure that you grow up to be a good man. That's what I want so that meant that I've been harsh sometimes and I'm sorry. Although, I agree with you that there have been times that you have deserved it but others when you haven't. For that I'm sorry and I am going to try harder.'' Booth spoke quietly but steadily.

Jake didn't react at first but then he laid his head on his dad's shoulder.

''What you said back at you.'' He said and Booth laughed.

''I am going to be more even handed but sometimes you are going to take the fall. You're the eldest and Parker copies you, you have a responsibility, it's just the way it is.'' Booth had to be honest, the world was not 'The Waltons.' He also knew that Jake was not going to turn into an angel overnight and a green light to do as he pleased was not the intended outcome of this conversation.

''I get that. I will be responsible. I promise.'' Jake was wondering how his escapades in Mason's Field fitted into this new regime of honesty, he decided they didn't so it would remain his little secret. He also wondered about admitting to punching Shaun but that hadn't been Parker's fault so Jake knew he'd be punished, nope that was staying a secret as well. There was a voice reminding him of his dad's words about secrets always coming out but Jake ignored it. Jake wasn't quite ready to come over from the dark side just yet.

''As for your mother, you know our expectations and I expect you to try and meet them. I will speak to her though okay?''

Jake nodded and then yawned. Booth smiled.

''Now, you need to go to bed and I promise that you are going to wake up again.'' Booth knew what this sudden insomnia was all about, it was an experience he had had many times. Jake frowned, his fear clear.

''It's normal Jake. When you have a close call, sleep terrifies you but I promise that you will wake up in the morning. Pinkie swear.'' Booth held out his pinkie and Jake shook it with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Too Dallas?

I like it but then I wrote it so I would wouldn't I?

Review and vote. Leave the epilogue or delete it, its over to you.

Laters

Sammie


End file.
